A New Light
by Mstrydude
Summary: In order for two worlds to survive they will need the help of a third will it be enough? MAIN Parings T.K.xKari OCxOC Tai x Mimi
1. It Start's

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or pokemon I must live with that every day of my life but know what so do you.

My 1st fan fic so please go easy on me.

EDIT: I went back and cleaned the chap. up some.

A New Light

CH.1 it begins

(Unknown area.)

A girl of 15 was sitting on a swing. She had long red hair that went down to her below her waist. She was very pretty and wore a pure white dress. She sat there with a sadden look on her face.

Out of nowhere a boy came. He had black hair and was very attractive. He had a black shirt a Grey shirt and blue jeans. He stared at her with a sad look on his face. After a few minutes he walked over and sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she said.

The two sat there just enjoying one another's presents.

_. . . .It is starting. . . ._

_. . . .But it's to soon. . . ._

_. . . .Only one is ready for this. . . ._

_. . . .He will have to do. . . ._

_. . . .Kari. . . .T.K. . . ._

(Kari's room)

Kari woke up that morning confused. Kari was now 15. Her time fighting evil Digimon and such was now a thing of the past, as of five years ago no Digimon had attacked scents. She decided to let her hair grow out some but other than that she didn't change much. She still remained the most attractive girl in the school, just more mature now. That dream was so odd. She has been having odd dreams lately but this one was different.

"That dream…" she muttered. "It was so odd I don't understand. Who was that calling me and T.K.'s name?"

Kari looked at her clock. it read 5:45. She didn't feel tired so she decided to just get ready. She grabbed her school uniform and went to take a shower.

"Kari, are you ok?"

Kari looked over at Gatomon. "Oh nothing," she said "Just an odd dream."

"Oh? What was it about?"

"I don't know. It just had some girl on a swing and some boy accompanies her."

Gatomon jerked up. "Umm do you know the girls name?"

"No what's wrong?"

Gatomon Pulled herself together up. "N-Nothing."

Kari shrugged and went to take a shower.

"…No, not now, it's too soon." She said.

At school.

Kari walked down the halls to her home room. Over the years Kari had became the most popular girl in school. Just walking down the halls turned every head in the school. She soon walked up to her boyfriend T.K.

"Hey beautiful."

Kari giggled. "Hey handsome."

T.K. had become the envy of every boy in the school. He had became caption of the basket ball team and had even lead the team to an undefeated season last girl in the school had some form of a crush on him. To top it all off his girlfriend was Kari. T.K. had gone from cute to drop dead hansom however he was very modest about it claiming "so long as he has Kari he is fine". Life was treating him good.

The two walked to their class's just talking till T.K. brought up one little topic.

"So anyway I had this odd dream last night."

Kari looked up. "Oh? Tell me about it."

"Well it had a girl and a boy and well they just sat there on some swings."

"W-What? I had the same dream."

"That is odd-"

"HEY T.U."

Davies ran up to them. Davies had become a fairly popular guy. He played basket ball with T.K. and was best friends with him. He just said T.K.'s name wrong as a joke now a days. Only thing that didn't change was his insane hair style.

"So how's it going guys?" He asked.

Kari stared at Davies, She decided to ask him. "Hey Davies have you had any odd dream's?"

Davies stopped to think. "Yes one. Last night I dreamed I was eaten by a Numamon."

"…"

'So it's just me and T.K.'

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, lets get to class." With that they ran to class.

Tin Tower.

A man in a black cloak stood before a boy of 15. The boy had long messy white hair. He was rather handsome. He had on a red shirt with a blue vest that had the kanji for "light" on the back he also wore blue jeans. Behind him stood a Grachomp Mismagius and a Lucario.

"Zane Yoshiro." the man said to the boy. "It is unfortunate that this is happening so soon. Ash is not yet ready for this. You must take this task Ho-oh has chosen you for alone."

Zane nodded. "I understand."

With that the old men summoned a portal to another world. Zane walked to the portal then looked back. This could be the last time he ever saw his home. With that he and his three loyal friends walked into the unknown.

Ya I know its short next CH. should be longer.

Pleas R&R


	2. Zane's Test

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or pokemon but I am working on it (pulls out a rocket launcher)

Don't expect them all to be this fast I had a lot of free time and nothing to do

Well here is CH 2 enjoy.

CH.2. Zane's Test.

Unknown location.

Zane and his three partners had been walking for what seemed to be hours. The three of them were getting rather bored walking down an endless hall. It was the same a pure white hall that never seemed to end. He looked up hoping to see something different but it was still the same.

"Damn it." He cursed obviously annoyed.

(Later….)

Zane looked up agene. At first it seemed to be the same. Just when he was about to look at the most interesting thing in the room (his feet) the end of the hall glowed brightly. He and his pokemon curved their eyes. After the glowing went down they looked up. Now they were in what looked like a Japanese garden.

It was a lovely garden. It had sakura trees and several plants he had never seen before. There was a beautiful water garden in the center. It also had an impressive Shinto Gate at the entrance. But what made it truly beautiful was the sunset. The sun was out of sight but you could still see the colors as the faded into the night.

His pokemon wasted no time in exploring this garden. Having nothing better to do he sat down and reminisced about the three Pokemon he picked to aid him.

Shelly his Grachomp was the first of the three. He had met Shelly in a cave when she was just a Gibble. The poor thing was a nervous wreck and he spent most his time trying to calm it. Eventually she grew confident with herself and is now one of the strongest Pokemon on his team. He picked her because he spent a lot of time with her to get that confidence.

Second was Phantom his Mismagius. He had met Phantom as a Misdreavus and was one of the first Pokemon he obtained. After catching him he learned Phantom had a bad habit of scaring well everyone. It took some getting used to but eventually he and his team got used to him and he became one of the team. He picked Phantom due to their history together.

The last one was Neil his Lucario. Of all his Pokemon Neil was his favorite. He had Neil since he was just an egg. Although he has been with Phantom longer the two of them had been thru a lot together. From traveling to training the two were a team.

He decided to reflect upon himself for a bit. Zane was a very talented trainer. After two years of training he had won the Sinnoh league. Beaten the battle frontier and was the winner of several other smaller competitions. Also when he had just started he had spotted the legendary Ho-oh. He learned later that Ho-oh had chosen him for this task. Zane's wish is that after this is all said and done he can finish his training, find a girl, and have a family.

Neil all of a sudden walked up beside him. He stared at his trainer wondering what to do. Zane thought about it for a bit and decided the two should meditate for a bit. The two sat down and began to meditate.

(One hour later…)

"So you are here. This is good."

Zane opened his eyes. The first thing he noted was that he wasn't in the garden anymore. He was in a desert. The second thing he noticed was that he and his Pokemon were the only ones in the area.

"Although I do not doubt Ho-oh's choose I must test you. Good luck.

With that they herd a roar. Zane looked up to see a blue dinosaur with wings. The thing's wings started to glow yellow and then it fired a yellow V shaped beam. The three of them dodged the attack. Zane and Neil dropped into a fighting stance and Phantom and Shelly got into position. Zane looked at all three of his Pokemon. Each of them nodded at him.

Zane and Neil held their ground as the dinosaur charged at them with the full intent to crush them. All of a sudden Phantom appeared right in front of it and shot a purple light at it. Due to Phantom's ghost element Phantom wasn't effected by the dinosaurs' attempt at a tackle, It however got the full effect of the confuse ray and lost control of its flight. Neil and Zane ran up to it and both delivered a punch to the chest. Neil's punch sent it flying. As soon as it was in range Shelly finished the fight with a well placed Dragon Rush. The thing fell down and faded away along with the desert.

They were in the garden again only this time a man with blue eye's and blond hair wearing a white robe was sitting there.

"To defeat an ultimate level is an impressive feat." said the man. "My name is Tyen. Now sit we have much to talk about."

Zane nodded and sat down. "My name is Zane and my friends are Neil, Phantom, and Shelly."

"I see the three of you seem to be in sync with each other."

Zane nodded. "I believe that trainer and Pokemon must fight in sync with one another. We are able to know exactly what to do just by looking into each other's eyes."

Tyen smiled. "I am glad to hear that." He then put on a strait face. "You know what's going on do you?"

Zane nodded.

"Good and because of that our digidestens will need aid there for Ho-oh said he would find two trainers to give us aid. However things got rushed and I see it's a miracle that you were able to come."

"…"

Tyen smiled. "You will need to stay here for one more day. But when you wake up tomorrow you will wake up in an apartment room that was set up for you. You will have food, water, a school uniform and other clothing and any other necessities. You will also have a debit card and an account with more than enough yen to last you the entire time. We put extra in so if you want to buy other things it will be allowed. We have also set your school up and every thing. On your night stand will be a photo of the two digidestens you will be keeping an eye on."

Zane nodded. "Ok I got it."

"Good now pleas rest up for the task you must take."

(Unknown location)

In a dark temple there were ten people sitting in a circular room. Beside each one was a pokemon. In the center was a crystal ball.

The ball suddenly started glowing. One with a Mightyena walked up to it. He smiled.

"So it's starting now? Don't worry master we will see to it that no one gets in you way."

Just what is happening to the worlds? And who is this "master"? Keep reading to find out

Ya this chapter was about Zane. Just decided it might be best if you all knew about him

Anyway pleas R&R


	3. The New Guy part1

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon or pokemon

Here is CH. 3 enjoy

CH. 3. The New Guy.

(School)

(_Tick…Tick…Tick)_

Kari stared at the clock. It seemed to slow down. Why was it so damn slow?

(_Tick…Tick…Tick)_

"Come on." she muttered. "Just a little more."

(_Tick…Tick…_)

"Huh?"

(…TICK)

With that the bell rang. Kari was out of her class the moment the bell rang to meet her boyfriend. She ran all the way to the front door weir T.K. was waiting for her. But he wasn't alone.

"Serenity?"

Standing beside T.K. was her friend Serenity. She was a fairly cute short haired red head. Her eyes were a pretty blue but they always seemed sad. Kari had met her two years ago. The two of them became friends and have stayed that way ever since.

"Umm, hi Kari." She said. "I'm sorry, but can I walk home with you two? I mean it's on the way."

Kari smiled. "Ok sure. Do you mind T.K.?"

"Not at all." With that the three of them left.

(Four minutes later)

The three of them were talking about their day. T.K. had a pretty good day except for the surprise pop quiz he is sure he failed. Kari's day was flawless as always. Serenity didn't really talk about her day. She just said it was same old thing.

Kari couldn't help but to wonder if something was wrong. Serenity always seemed to be sad even when she looked happy. At first Kari didn't think about it much but now she couldn't help but to wonder if there was something wrong. Well couldn't hurt to ask.

"Serenity?"

She looked up. "Hmm?"

Kari took a deep breath. "Is everything alright?"

"…Yes everything is fine." She had a fake smile on her face. "Well here's my apartment. Talk to you later."

The two of them stood there stunned before continuing to Kari's apartment.

(Serenity's Apartment)

Serenity walk through the door. Her father stood there. He looked pissed off at her.

"I got a call from your teacher." he said. "Your grades have dropped. This is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry father. I'll work harder."

"You had better. Now go to your room and study and don't bother coming down for dinner. Understand?"

"…Yes father." With that she walked up stairs.

(Kari's apartment)

As soon as Kari and T.K. entered the apartment the two of them started making out with each other. The two of them were going at it with passion. They kept it up all the way to her room. The two of them hit the bed. T.K. got started on Kari's shirt.

"Ya is this a bad time?"

Both of them looked up. There stood Tai with a grin on his face.

"If it is I can leave I have mom on speed dial to so I'll let her know."

"Do that and I'll tell her how you and Mimi were in your undergarments before I stopped you." Kari said with an evil grin.

"Hey now you promised." Said a voice.

Mimi came from around the corner. Ever since Mimi and Tai got together she has been living with them. After Matt and Sora got together the two of them started writing to one another and seeing each other. She and Tai fell in love with one another eventually. Mimi was able to convince her parents to let her live with them.

"Now now," Said Gatomon as he appeared. "I would have stopped them. Or Agumon."

"Huh?" Agumon muttered. Gatomon glared at him.

Palamon came out. "Dinner is ready."

(One good dinner later)

Everyone was watching T.V. It had started raining hard. T.K. had decided to stay till it let up But it had only gotten worse.

Palamon let out a sigh. "Sorry guys, but I don't think it is going to let up. Better get the futon out for T.K."

Tai got up to get the futon. T.K. looked worried. Kari was the first to see this. "Don't worry Patamon will be fine."

T.K. smiled. "Ya, you're right."

The phone rang. Mimi answered it. After chatting for a bit she put it down. "Your parents won't be able to make it home due to the storm."

Kari took a look out the window. This was odd; it was very clear and nice two hours ago. Now it was really coming down.

Tai came out. "T.K. you're sleeping in my room. Hope your ready for Agumon's snoring."

T.K. sighed. "Oh joy…"

(12:00 midnight at an apartment complex)

A room for sale sign vanished.

(Same place 4:30 am)

Zane woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the garden any more. He was now in an apartment building. It was pretty much a basic room. Other than Neil who was sleeping against the wall and Phantom and Shelly's pokeballs it was normal.

He went to look around. It was a normal building. Just had the basics and a T.V.

He returned to his room and saw two photo's on the night stand. He looked at the first one which had a girl with long brown hair and what looked to be brownish red her was a boy with blonde hair and blue eye's. The two were hugging one another.

The second one had what Zane could only describe as an odd Meowth and he couldn't figure out the orange thing.

"I guess I'm looking for them." he muttered.

Neil woke up right then. Neil had a worried look on his face. Zane knew Neil hated being indoors. Zane looked out side, seemed like everyone was still asleep. He picked up his pokeballs and gave them to Neil.

"Don't forget to let them out now and then. Track my aura if you need me."

Neil nodded and ran out careful to go where no one would see him.

Zane remembered that Tyen said the school he was going to didn't start till decided to catch up on his history. He grabbed a history book and started studying.

(Unknown location)

The girl and the boy sat there. They didn't do anything else for some time. Finally the boy spoke up.

"You weren't at school today."

The girl sat silent for a bit before speaking up. "I felt too depressed."

The boy sighed. "You must let it go Siya…"

(Kari's apartment)

Kari woke up. The dream was different this time. She didn't understand it at all.

"Kari..."

Kari looked down at Gatomon. "Yes?"

Gatomon looked worried. "Ummm how did you sleep?"

"Oh same old except for an odd dream about someone named Siya."

'_No.'_

"Oh well that's nice. Well you should get ready for school."

Kari nodded and left o get ready. Gatomon looked very scared. She looked over to see Agumon and Palamon The looked worried to.

Gatomon spoke up first. "T.K. too?" Agumon nodded. "Then we need to call a meeting NOW."

(Zane's apartment 5:30)

Zane decided to head to school. Best he went early and got everything down. He locked his door and went to where the school was.

(Serenity's apartment)

Serenity walked out. She was very hungry. Her father wouldn't let her eat breakfast either. She wanted food.

"Are you ok?"

She spun around to see a boy around her age. He had messy white hair and green eyes. The biggest thing was that she has never seen him before. HE must have been new.

"Oh yes I'm fine."

(Zane)

Zane shook his head. After 5 year's of traveling the world (well, his world) he new better. From what he gathered she hadn't eaten since last night. She look like he did when he skipped dinner to train. He also noted a very sad look in her eyes.

"Nice try." he said as he pulled out his lunch box. He grabbed a rice ball and held it out for her. "Diet's shouldn't mean starving yourself. Besides you don't need one. You have a very beautiful figure so come on eat up."

Serenity was awestruck. Other than Kari and T.K. everyone she knew treated her very badly. All they did was call her names and tell her she was an ugly horror. But this boy just told her she was beautiful. She grabbed the rice ball and started eating it.

"My name is Zane by the way. My family just moved here."

She looked up at Zane. "I'm Serenity."

He smiled. "That's a lovely name."

She blushed. "D-do you w-want to w-walk to s-school together?"

"Id love to." Zane saw a change in her eyes. She now looked happy. With that the two walked to school.

(Unknown location)

A boy in a black cloak walked down a hall his Mightyena at his side. He was just about to reach the end of the hall when he was stopped by someone in a light blue cloak. She had a Glaceon by her side.

"So you're going now?"

He stared at her. He walked right past her and out the door. She had a sadden look on her face. Her eyes were like ice.

"What's the point of this?"

And that is chapter 3 as you can see things are starting to take place.

Also no, Zane isn't a flirt.


	4. The New Guy part 2

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own digimon or pokemon.

Here it is CH 4 enjoy.

CH.4 The New Guy part 2

Zane and Serenity had been walking together for about 4 minutes now. Serenity had about a thousand thoughts going throe her head right now. Why did this stranger talk to her when almost every one she already new ignored her and why was he being so nice to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw T.K.'s older brother Matt.

"Hi Matt." she said. Matt turned his head and smiled.

"Hello Serenity. Hey who's the new guy?"

"Oh this is Zane. Zane this is Matt. He is the brother of a friend."

Zane looked up. _'hmmm same blond hair. But not the same guy.' _"Hey nice to meet you Matt."

"Nice to meet you Zane. What brings you here Zane?"

Zane stopped to think of a story. "My family just moved here from Tokyo." It was the only name he knew so he went with it.

"Tokyo huh? Well you will like it here trust me." Matt looked at his watch. "You two better get to school. I'm shur you don't want to be late."

Serenity's eye's widened. "WHAT? LATE? LET'S GO ZANE." She grabbed his arm and tore off with him struggling to keep up.

(School)

Zane and Serenity had stopped to catch there breath. Serenity's freak out made her and Zane run the entire mile there. Now they were struggling to catch there breath. Zane was having an easier time dude to all the traveling he's done. Infact something like that was like a workout.

Zane stood up already feeling better. "Well I'm going to get my schedule."

Serenity looked up. "O-Ok s-see y-you l-later." She was still catching her breath.

"If we don't see each other in our class's lets meet back here." Zane liked the idea of having a friend and she could probably help him find the two on the photo.

She looked up. She had a big smile on her face. "O-ok I'll s-see you l-later."

(class room)

Serenity was sitting in her seat. On her face was a big smile. She's never been in a better mood. Even her daily taunt's couldn't bring her down.

"Well some one's in a good mood. What happened? Did someone look at you?"

She looked up to see Heather. Heather was one of the many that treated her badly. The girl was as mean as they get.

She grabbed Serenity by the collar. "Look here missy happy is something you don't deserve you little-"

"PUT HER DOWN NOW HEATHER."

Heather looked up to see Kari. Heather was a prick but she new better than to do anything to piss off the most popular girl in school. She put down Serenity and walked off.

Moments later Serenity had her smile back. She was still happy about her new friend. Nothing was going to change that.

"Wow someone's in a good mood today." Kari said. She cant remember the last time she saw her so happy.

Serenity looked up. "OH KARI I made a new friend today. He's so nice and handsome and…" They herd the bell ring

Kari giggled. "Sounds like someone's got a crush." Serenity blushed.

"Students pleas be seated. We have a new student today." Serenity looked up. "everyone pleas welcome Zane."

Serenity almost fell out of her chair. Standing right there was Zane.

"Kari that's him." She whispered to Kari.

Kari looked at him. "Wow you have a good taste Serenity." She blushed at this.

The teacher was blabbing about something he didn't know. He took this moment to look around the class. First person he noticed was a boy with wiled brown hair. The next he saw was Serenity. He was relived to see her. It was who se was talking to thou that got his attention. It was the girl he was looking for.

'_I cant believe it, She's right here. Looks like she's friends with Serenity. This is just to perfect._

"Ok go sit over there beside Serenity."

Zane was exited to hear this. Zane Walked over to her and sat next to her. He looked over at them. Both waved at him. He waved back and looked forward.

'_I wonder what high school is like.'_

(5 min later)

Zane was struggling to stay awake.

(Lunch)

Zane was looking for some weir to sit. For some resin every girl was asking him to sit next to him it was very odd. Finally he saw Serenity motioning for him to sit with her and her friend's. Zane was more than happy to sit there.

"So you're the one that Serenity was talking about huh? Said a boy that Zane identified as the boy from the photo.

"I guess I am. Who are you two?"

"My name is T.K. and this is my girlfriend Kari."

"Well I'm Zane. But I'm shur you already knew that."

Kari spoke up. "Well it's nice to meet you Zane."

Zane stared at there food. He was glad he made his own. The food didn't look to appetizing. Infact He swore he saw the meat loaf move.

"Trade you my Meat loaf for your rice pudding." T.K. offered

"Don't do it it's a trap." Said Serenity

"Umm I'll pass."

They had been eating for five minutes when a girl walked over to them. Kari identified her as Sadie. Unlike Heather She didn't listen to Kari.

"Well well well, look who's got a new friend." Sadie said. "You know he is WAY to handsome for some one like you to know Serenity."

Zane looked up. He didn't like how she said that at all. "What did you say?"

"Oh some one like you should be sitting with some one like me. I mean come on she's not worth looking at. I don't understand why T.K. and Kari hang out with her."

Serenity felt very low right now.

"So why not just come on over an-" She way cut off by Zane as he throe some rice pudding in her face.

"There now that's better."

Sadie was pissed off now. She grabbed some noodles and tossed them at him. He ducked in time for them to hit Kari. Kari grabbed some of her noodle's.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She yelled as she tossed them back at her.

Soon the entire cafeteria was tossing food left and right. Zane and Serenity were the only ones keeping clean. Serenity would really get it from her dad if she got messy. Zane was just going on of instinct from his training. Soon they both met under a table.

"Fancy meeting you here." Said Zane.

"Heh ya."

"ENUF." Everyone stopped and looked over at a teacher. "WHO STARTED THIS?"

Three boys put there hands up. She told them to come with her. When they left Zane and Serenity rejoined Kari and T.K. Zane stared at her.

"Well I am the most popular girl in school" She said with a smile.

(Later…)

Zane was in class. He couldn't believe how boring class was. The academy was so much better than this. He was sick of lessening to this guy talk about some dead guy.

Just as Zane was about to fall asleep he saw a faint blur in the back. It was shaped like Phantom. The blur went behind the teacher.

"It was then that he-" The blur licked his neck. "HOLY CRAP what was that?"

"What was what teach?" The boy that Kari introduced as Davies asked.

"I felt something moist on my neck." Phantom did it agene. "WHAAAAAT was that?"

Zane decided to take advantage of this. "Sir maybe your just stressed."

Phantom went thru his chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHH. Y-YA maybe I need some time off. F-f-f-f-f-free day."

Phantom laughed and left.

(After school)

Everyone had met up outside. They decided to welcome Zane to the group and were thinking of how. It was a three way tie between pizza party, skating, or a movie.

"Ya but come on a pizza party is the best." Said Davies.

"Oh come on cant go wrong at a-" T.K. was cut off by his cell phone. "Hello? Oh hey Sora….Hey slow down Sora…..ok now tell me everything…WHAT!?…Weir is he?…O.K. I'm coming."

With that T.K. tore off. Kari ran off after him. Zane got extremely worried this wasn't good. He had to give chase. With that he ran after them

"WAIT FOR ME!" Serenity yelled as she gave chase leaving Davies confused.

And that's that pleas leave me review's. I'm only getting them from friends and family. Ty for the support by the way. So pls R&R.


	5. Ch5 Three Dilemma’s

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon.

Here is CH. 5 enjoy.

Ch.5 Two Dilemma's

(READ THIS FIRST: This chapter happens during ch. 4.

(the park)

Neil was jumping from tree to tree being careful not to be seen. He had figured that the park would be the best place to start. He let the other two out to look earlier they decided to meet at the park later.

He was looking for awhile now. He finaly stoped on a tree branch. It looked like there wasn't anything worth checking out. Just as he was about to leav he herd some voise's need by. He hid in a neer by tree.

(AN: pokemon's words will be translated)"What is this?" He mutterd.

When they got into view he saw that they were not human. They looked kinda of like Pokemon. But they were abit off.

"Hmm Digimon. This could be helpful." He thout. He lissend in.

"It's just as I feared. It is starting now." Said a white odd meowth.

"but why now, it's to soon. This shouldn't happen for another six year's." Said a blue humanoid dinosar.

"Veemon we are not sure but it is happening now." said what looked like a yellow charmander without the flame. "Gatomon what do we do now?"

Gatomon closed her eye's. "I don't know. I just don't know."

There was a long pause. After that what looked like a Bellossom with 1 flower and no petal like dress spoke up.

"Well maybe its best that we keep an eye on things for the time being. I mean it's already hard enough for them now." her tone dropped. "Especially for Tai."

The others got a sad look on there face's. Neil knew that face all to well. When ever Zane had that look it meant that a friend of his was going throe a hard time. He also had it when he was having a hard time. He had this look rather often too.

Gatomon spoke. "I agree lets all keep this on the down low for the time being."

They all began to leave. Just as Neil was about to go he saw the Gatomon was still there. With her was an orange thing. He lessened in.

"Are you ok Gaotomon?"

"No no I'm not. I want to be there for Kari but its happening so fast. And I'm in this alone."

"Your not alone Gatomon. You will always have Kari and T.K…..and me."

Gatomon hugged him. "Thank you Patamon. You have always been there for me and I am grateful thank you." she kissed him on the cheek and ran off leaving him stunned. He stood there a good three minutes. Finally he moved after Phantom's transparent form passed throe him freaking him out.

"…Idiot." He muttered as Phantom came to him. "I do hope you understand how stupid you are."

"Phantom started laughing. "Oh lighten up. What's the point of this if we cant have some fun?"

Neil let out a sigh. "Well anyway I think those are the Digimon partners we were told about. It seam's there aware of the events unfolding."

Phantom got serous. "I see. Are they going to tell there partners?"

"No. It seam's that there partners are going throe a lot so they are keeping it on the down low."

"I see. I'll tell Shelly when I see her."

"Would you pleas?" with that both of them went there separate ways.

(Kari's apartment)

Tai way laying on his bed. Today was one of those rare days off. Tai never seemed to have days off anymore scent's his dad got laid off. Scent's then he has been working two jobs and getting ready for college. He said it was just till his dad got a new job but his dad was in a slum.

"Why am I doing this?" He muttered. "I mean I'll be starting college soon and I'm running two jobs. I don't think I can keep both come college. Uuuug I cant take this."

He grabbed a pillow and curved his head. He started punching the pillow. After afue punch's he stopped and just laid there. He felt some one land one the bed.

"Tai are you ok?"

Tai removed the pillow. Mimi was beside him. Tai knew better than to say he was, she knew when he was lying.

"No," he said. "I'm not ok. I'm tired and stressed and I'm worrying about things on my one day off. I don't know how much more I can take.

Mimi got near him and put her arms around him. "Tai you do so much for this family. Were grateful for that but you have a life to live to you know."

He sighed. "I know. But until dad gets a new job I need to help support this family."

She hugged him tighter. "Tai your sweet but I don't think we will go poor if you just have one job."

"I know but with college I'll need more cash. I need both jobs to save up and help the family"

"I understand. But Tai promise me that when you have enough you will quit?"

Tai thought about it for abit. "Ok Mimi when I have enough I will quit one."

She hugged him tighter. "Good to hear."

"Hey have you seen Agumon or Palamon?" asked Tai.

"No I haven't seen them. Maybe there dating." Mimi said with a laugh.

He laughed and hugged her back. "New shampoo?"

"Yes do you like it?"

"I love it what is it?"

"Tropical Breeze."

"I love it."

The two failed to notes that there was a transparent blur in the room. It left the room. It quickly went to its visible form revealing Phantom.

"Wow and here I thought that Zane had it bad." He stopped to think of what to do. "Wonder what Zane is up to?" he said.

Phantom decided to head to the School and look.

(Back to the present time)

Zane was running as fast as he could. T.K. and Kari could really run. He figured that they might have done some training or some form of traveling the way they were moving.

Zane also was calling for his pokemon. Zane was a telepathic. He didn't have the mental ability's to move object's but he could call for his pokemon. He figured that Shelly, The fast's one, would come first. As expected he saw her in the sky still keeping as out of sight as she could.

"Good now to find out what's going on."

That's that now pleas R&R.


	6. Battle at the hospital

Here is chapter 6 sorry for the wait things got in the way enjoy.

Battle at the hospital

After running for about 12 minits they came up to a hospital. Zane didn't like this already. Zane was a rather healthy person. His friends however ended up there very often. Many visits there made him start to hate them himself.

All three of them ran thou the door. They went right up to the reception desk. The reception looked up. She seemed a bit anoid to see them.

"What?" she said bluntly.

"My name is T.K. And this is my girlfriend Kari."

She looked on some list. He was glad they didn't see him yet. It gave him the time to think of an excuse. All he had to do was get on the elevator when she wasn't looking.

"And who is he?" she pointed to Zane.

'you got to be kidding me.'

T.K. And Kari looked over at him.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" Asked T.K.

"I don't know I kind of just went after you two when you took off."

They seemed to but it. "He's with us."

The receptionist waved them off. All three went into the elevator. There was an uncomfortable silents on the ride up. They got to floor four. They walked to room 405. upon entering he saw a girl with orange hair.

"SORA are you OK?" asked Kari.

Sora looked up. "Ya I just got a broken arm thankfully. But Matt..."

T.K. looked worried and Zane wasn't any better. He new something was off about this hole thing. It was his job to make sure they were OK.

"Whats relay odd is what started the wreck."

"what do you mean?" asked Kari.

"It was a black dog that shot a black orb at us."

Zane looked startled. That sounded like a Mightyena and the attack sounded like Shadow ball. He needed to warn his Pokemon.

"Umm I need to go." he said as he ran out.

"..that was odd. Anyway Sora do you think its a Digimon?" asked T.K.

Sora shook her head. "i don't know. I couldn't tell it was so fast."

"well we need to keep a look out for if it is a Digimon."

"I agree." said Kari.

(outside the hospital)

Zane opened up his duffel bag. At first glance one would think that he would hold his gym and regular clothing. But inside it was the uniform of the Pokemon master.

The outfit consistent of a black sleeveless shirt with a high turtle neck, black pants, Grey cut off glove's, and a black cape and hood. It used to be worn only by Pokemon masters. Now a day's there were only two who were considered worthy of this outfit. They were Zane and Wes.

Zane decided to take it so no one would see his identity. The hood and turtle neck keeped that hidden well. This was going to be Zane's first time with it on. He started to change.

(in the hospital)

Serenity final made it to the hospital. She had lost sight of them some time ago. Luckily Kari text her ware they were.

"Finlay," she said gasping. "I (gasp) made it." She walked to the fount desk. "excuse me bu-" She stood there stunned. The receptionist was laying on the ground not dead but out cold.

She then herd snarling. She turned around to see a big black dog with a mean look. The thing looked ready to attack.

"umm nice doggy, n-no need t-to attack."

The black dog growled at her. The thing had a look of rage in it's eye's. The thing got ready to attack her. Just as it jumped up to attack her a blue dragon-shark thing came and struck it with what looked like a glowing fin. Now there was a blue dragon shark thing and a big black dog. Serenity could only faint.

Shelly grind. "heh well what a sad little Mightyena. Tell me when did you start deciding you can only fight those who cant fight back?"

The Mightyena gave an enraged look. "PISS OFF!" It went to attack

(on the emergency room floor how should I know what floor it is)

Zane entered thou a window. He was glad to see the room was empty. He then entered the hall way. It was odd. The hall was empty. Hes been to the hospital to enuf to know that it should have doctors and nurse's and others this time of day. Even thou it was a different world they had to have similar hospital's.

Phantom entered the room. He looked just as confused. Phantom normally went with him due to Neil hating the smell of hospital's.

"This is odd..." he said.

He looked in the waiting room to see just what wasn't there visitors and doctor's. But they were out cold. It looked like hypnosis. Now he was relay worried. He grabbed a clip bored.

"Good Matt's room is near."

(Matt's room)

The boy in the black robes stared at the boy in front of him. He gave a wicked smile. Beside him was a Spiritomb it to had a wicked smile.

"Kill him."

But before it could do anything a beam hit it and sent it flying back. It vanished into the wall. Phantom fallowed. He looked over to see Zane all dressed in his Pokemon masters outfit.

"A Pokemon master huh? This could be fun."

Zane rushed foreword and used a round house kick on him. The boy got up and tried to punch him but Zane just garbed his arm and tossed him into the hall. Zane then fallowed up with a back fist in his face fallowed by another round house.

"Wow no wounder you only attack helpless targets you suck." mocked Zane.

With that the boy let out a yell and charged at him.

(phantom's fight)

Phantom was trying to survive the constant Dark Pules and Shadow Ball's. He should a known better than to take on a dark and ghost type. All of his attacks had little effect on the Spirittomb. He had been in and out of different room's for a bit now. This fight was getting out of had.

Phantom looked at the Spirittomb. Phantom was surrounded by a purple light. He charged foreword using Pay Back on it. He was able to push it back.

(down stairs)

The Mightyena was fighting a loosing fight. He was simply out matched agents this powerful foe. Shelly was much stronger and had more battle experience.

Shelly grind. "Well this is no fun at all."

all of a sudden the elevator opened up. Kari and T.K. Stepped off. They were stunned at the sight before them. The Mightyena decided to take advantage of things and fired a Shadow Ball at them. Shelly ran to them and shealded them from the attack. It started rapidly firing Shadow Balls at them.

Kari was scarred. Not just for herself and T.K. But for the dragon thing protecting them. It was looking like it was in pain. Just as it was about to unleash another Shadow Ball a Sphere of light hit it hard. They looked over to see a blue dog like creature. Its eyes were shut.

"About time." said Shelly. T.K. And Kari could only hear it say Garr chomp.

Neil looked up it's eyes still shut. "Lets go. Phantom needs help."

With that they went on the elevator and went up. T.K. and Kari were confused. They didn't know what they were. All they knew was that the two were on there side. They looked at the dog. It was out cold.

"T.K. We need to do some thing."

He nodded and the two of them ran up the stair's.

As they were rushing to Matt's floor they came across two guys dressed in black. They were fighting one another on the stares. From what it looked like the one completely in black was loosing. The one who was wining looked over and saw them. He quickly grabbed the other and throw him over the railing then jumped down after him.

After that scen T.K. And Kari went the rest of the way up.

(with Phantom)

The fight was going bad. Phantom was now running on empty however the Spirittomb was also looking tired. However Phantom was at his limit. The Spirittomb gave a chuckle.

"Say good night." it said.

Just as it was gouing to use a Shadow Ball Neil came and used a Dragon Pules in its face. In turn the Shadow Ball exploded sending the Spirittomb flying. Shelly in turn used Crunch on it fainting the thing.

Phantom looked up. "I-I cant fight anymore. I-I'm just to tired t-to go on."

Neil nodded. "You just rest my friend." He turned to Shelly. "I am going to go help Zane. You stay here."

She nodded as he left.

(down stares)

Zane had lost sight of the guy in black. However he found Serenity. He picked her up and set her down on a near by chair.

"I'm so sorry." he said then he ran out side

His eye's widened. He found the guy but the guy had some new help now.

"Well Pokemon master I will admit I wasn't prepared for you. But it ends now. Pleas meet my Digimon Daymon."

The big red shrouded thing stared him down. It lifted its arm. "EVIL INFERNO."

Pleas R&R


	7. A Brutal Fight

Here's ch. 7. I was told in a review I was weak in a few points. I'm working on it but what I'm looking at right now Is that I was told to describe my characters. I think I did a good job describing my OC's but below this I'm going to put personal bio's on them for just in case. As for the digimon characters since they had grown up some ill just type a few of the change's below. If you think you have it down then just skip the bio's.

OC bio's.

(This only covers what has happened up to now and some of the info was meant to either be completely revealed later on or for you to figure it out.)

Zane Yoshiro.

Appearance. He is 15 years old with a regular height has long messy white hair, not in any style, handsome. when he's not wearing the school uniform he ware's a red shirt with a blue vest that has the kanji for "light" on the back he also ware's blue jeans.

Info. Zane is a talented Pokemon trainer that was selected by Ho-oh to help protect the real and digital world during the event going on. When he started Ho-oh revealed it's self to him thus choosing him. Within the first two years of training he had won the Sinnoh league. Beaten the battle frontier and was the winner of several other smaller competitions. Zane is normally very stressed due to all the fame and his friends normally having problem's. Zane hasn't had the best of luck with friends they normally have problem's of ending up hurting them self's. Despite that he still enjoys making friends and can be very open.

Serenity Katen.

Appearance. 15 years old. She is a fairly cute short haired red head. Her eyes are a pretty blue but they always seem sad. She is at an average height. When not wearing her school uniform she wears a sleeveless pink shirt and blue jeans.

Info. Serenity is a cute red haired girl one would think she would be admired but in reality the boy's just make fun of her and the girl's treat her badly. She also suffers verbal and spirit abuse at home. It isn't known if she's physically abused but since she doesn't have any bruises or any form of injury its unlikely. She is pretty smart and normally gets good grade's however they have been slipping lately. She seems to have a small crush on Zane.

(others who have appeared)

This will only cover the change's that the other digidestan's have been through.

Kari

now 15 years old Kari has grown out her hair to shoulder length. she's grown a little in height. When she isn't wearing her uniform she wears a yellow tank top and jeans with a mini skirt over them. She and T.K. both ware necklaces with both there crest's on them.

T.K.

Other than growing a bit now 15 year old T.K. Hasn't changed much. His look's are more mature yet not that different from 5 year's ago. He now sports a blue shirt with a black zip up hoody with blue jeans. He and Kari both ware necklaces with both there crest's on them.

Tai.

Now 18 years old Tai has grown very mature and has even tamed his hair. He doesn't have any set clothing however he seems to like to put on a white shirt and blue pant's. He ware's a bracelet with Mimi and his crest on it much like T.K. and Kari's necklace's.

Mimi.

She now at 18 has her hair at its natural color now. She has gone back to dressing "Cow Girl" now sporting her cowgirl hat a blue shirt with a jean jacket and blue jeans and boot's. She wears a bracelet with her and Tai's crest's on them much like T.K. and Kari's necklace.

Any way pleas enjoy.

A Brutal Fight.

Zane just narrowly avoided the blast of inferno. He looked to see what damage it would have caused. His eye's were wide as he saw a big scorched crater. He was against a very powerful foe and he would need all the help he could get.

As if on queue Neil appeared and delivered an uppercut to the red shrouded humanoid. However despite its power the attack had almost no effect. It only winced a bit. The boy in black grinned.

"Well you made him wince." He said. "That's impressive. But not good enough to win."

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. "OK what do I know about Daemon? He's mega level, he's way more powerful than most, He can scorch anything, Wow I'm killing my own confidence.

He looked at Neil. Neil looked ready to fight it out to the end. Zane was ready to fight it out to. The two charged at him.

(inside)

Kari grabbed her head and screamed.

"KARI WHAT'S WRONG?" Yelled T.K. as he ran to her.

She looked up. "I-I don't know all of a sudden I felt a big serge of darkness."

T.K. looked up. What ever it was it wasn't anything good. He had to find out what it was and get rid of it before it was to late. He looked at Kari. She seemed to get herself together.

"Let's go Kari."

(down stair's)

T.K. and Kari got off the elevator. T.K. looked around the room and saw Serenity laying on a couch. The two of them ran up to her in a panic.

"Is she alright?" Asked Kari.

T.K. took a close look at her. "...Ya she's just fine. She just fainted."

CRASH!

T.K. and Kari looked towards the noise. It had came from out side. All they could see through the window was that boy dressed in black and a blue humanoid dog like creature. The two ran forward and jumped up into the air. T.K. and Kari made sure Serenity would be alright and ran out side. As soon as they got out there their eye's widened.

"No it cant be." said Kari. "Not him. Not Deamon."

It was as they feared. Hovering off the ground, shrouded in red was Deamon. His demon horn's and wings were visible. He seemed to notice T.K. and Kari rather fast.

"So we meet again Digidesten's. Don't think iv forgotten you two sending me to that ocean. I will now repay you for that. EVIL INFERNO!"

right as he launched the wave of evil fire Neil got in front of them and started holding it back with his Dragon Pulse attack. The wave's of power being released from his mouth was holding it back. Neil quickly motioned them to move out of the way. As soon as the two were out of the way he jumped out of the attacks range and fallowed up with an Aura Sphere. The attack seemed to do more than there other attempts as Deamon grunted in pain. Zane saw this.

_'so Aura Sphere is its weakness. I need to keep that in mind.'_

T.K. and Kari watch helplessly as the fight continued. They felt so naked with out there digimon. But what got them was not only was this guy's Partner holding the fort But HE was fighting to. If this guy could fight also then what were they doing all this time?

"KARI."

"T.K."

The two looked over to see Patamon and Gatomon. The two were glad to see them. If there was a time for the two to appear out of nowhere it was now.

"Gatomon Patamon how did you know?" asked Kari.

"We felt Deamon's power and came running." said Patamon. "But I must say those two seem to be doing a good job."

"Ya..." said T.K. "They are doing really well..."

"What's wrong T.K.?" asked Patamon.

"Now's not the time. NOW DIGIVOLVE." He yelled as he raised his Digivice.

"Patamon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon"

"Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon.

With that the two went to the aid of the Black shrouded stranger and his partner. MagnaAngemon readied his Excalibur. Angewomon Knocked an Arrow on her glove. Neil saw what was going on and started charging up an Aura Sphere. All three of them unleashed their attacks at the same time. Deamon yelled in pain. Right when he looked up Zane gave him a heal kick in the face. Enraged Deamon unleashed a powerful wave of darkness.

Zane was able to withstand the attack just fine. Neil being a steel and fighting type was hardly affected by the wave. The angel digimon were blown back by the wave. T.K. took the attack fairly well but Kari on the other hand collapsed on the floor clutching her head and screaming. T.K. got down and held her claw's. This fight was dangerous.

Neil glared at the demon like digimon. (I'm going to crush you you monster)

Deamon who for some reason understood what it said glared back. "I'd like to see you try fool."

(with Serenity)

Serenity finally woke up. Her head was spinning she had no idea what happened. Just as she got up she herd noise's coming from out side. She walked out to see what looked like two angel's a demon and a blue humanoid dog fighting. She couldn't move from where she was. This was so much to take in. Then she saw T.K. and Kari. T.K. was cheering on the angel's. Kari looked like she was recovering from something.

"T-T.K.? Kari?"

The two looked over to her and there eye's got wide. The cat was out of the bag now. Not only that but this was a dangerous fight and she had just walked into it. Finally Deamon wasn't going to play fare.

As if on queue Deamon saw her and well looked like he was smiling. "Hmm a friend? EVIL INFERNO!"

Kari and T.K. could only watch as the evil flames lashed out at her. But just before she was hit the black shrouded boy got to her and got her out of the way. They looked over to see him holding her bridle style not to far away.

"You will be safer here I think."

She stared into his eye's almost speechless. "T-thank you."

He then set her down and went back to the fight. Serenity was left stunned. In one day she made a new friend, passed out after seeing two monsters fight, almost got killed, and was rescued from death by a guy with beautiful green eye's. What a day this was.

Zane returned to the fight. Deamon was slowing down but he was still as strong as could be. And now Serenity was almost killed a few second's ago. This fight was getting dangerous.

All of a sudden both on the angel digimon were hit with the evil fire's. The two of them were forces to revert to the rookie and champion form's. Zane decided that it was time to end this fight. He looked over at the two digimon. They looked like they still had a good deal of fight left in them.

"YOU TWO!" he yelled. T.K. and Kari looked over at him. "Can you hold him still? I got a plan."

"YES. I THINK WE CAN." Kari yelled back.

He nodded and looked to Neil. "Neil I think we need to use "That" attack."

Neil stared at him. (WHAT?)

Zane didn't need to know Pokemon to know what he said. "Look I know we haven't tested it yet but it's now or never. We need to defeat this thing and that is the only attack that can take him out. Do you understand?"

Neil stared at him then nodded.

He gave a nod to T.K. and Kari. The two drew out there digivise's and D-termanle's. They turned to there respective Digimon.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon."

Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon."

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" The two yelled as they created a rope of light then blinded Deamon. He started to fight back trying to escape. Although he was still going strong he was still weakened from the fight and the rope of light weakened him further. Binding him was going rather well.

"OK NEIL NOW!" yelled Zane.

Neil then ran to the top of the highest nearest building. As soon as he was at the top he started charging his aura into his hand. As soon as a sphere of aura was formed around it he made it burst into a constant discharge of aura.

Zane saw the discharge and knew it was time. "NOW AURA HAMMER!"

As soon as Neil herd him he started charging down the building. Due to the shear speed and power being released it just left destruction were he ran. Lucky no one was in the area or in the building. As he kept going and picking up more and more speed it got harder for him to maintain it. Soon right when he got near the bottom he used all the momentum and launched himself at Deamon. Deamon's eyes got wide as he saw the creature get closer. Then his attack connected right in Deamon's face. His fist went right through his face and an explosion went off behind him as the aura was released. Soon Deamon broke down back into data and vanished.

"N-n-no no he cant loose." Zane looked at the boy shrouded in black. "no he cant he just can no no pleas no.

Zane's eyes got wide as his body started to turn to what looked like sand. And blow away into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With that he was gone.

Zane turned his attention to Neil. He was severely weakened from using that attack. He quickly ran and grabbed him and took the ally to pick up his duffle bag and make a clean escape.

Kari looked at the ally the boy ran into, then to Serenity, then to T.K. "We need to hold a meeting."

pls R&R


	8. Aftermath

Hello sorry for the delay

Hello sorry for the delay. I have finally done CH 8 I do hope you all enjoy. Oh and ty Ketchum Kid for the tips you have been leaving.

AN. When ever you see a () it meens that the name cant be herd.

CH. 8: Aftermath

Zane was currently standing on a building next to the hospital. Although he and Neil were tired from their fight with Deamon they needed to see what happened to the two Pokemon. Currently Phantom was inside looking around. Soon the ghost pokemon appeared. He had a grim look on his face.

"So they shared their trainer's fate?" Zane asked. Phantom nodded. "I see..."

With that the four headed to their apartment Zane riding Shelly.

(The Apartment)

Zane walked into his room. He laid Neil on his bed. It wouldn't be long till he was in prime shape again. He changed into his normally clothing minus the vest. He then walked into his living room and lay down on the couch. He quickly fell asleep.

(Zane's dream)

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
beneath the stars, and moon  
we both know we've got something on our minds  
we won't admit, but it's true_

"That's a nice song Misty."

The red haired girl looked up to see her old friend Zane standing there. "OH ZANE, um well thanks."

Zane smiled. "It's for Ash isn't it?" She blushed. "I knew it."

He took a seat beside her. Zane had met misty about a year before she left the gym. He was one of the few who were nice to her. He also gave her sisters a nice thrashing in a battle. He kept in touch with her since then. Right now it was a good two months before he was going to the digital world. So he decided to see how she was doing.

The two watched their pokemon play with each other. Neil was to only exception. Zane wished Neil would play more but he would always just lean against the wall. He wonder why but never tried to figure it out.

"So how is Ash?" asked Misty.

"Well last I saw him he was......"

(The real world)

Zane woke up. Some one was knocking on the door. From the sound of it a panicking someone. He got up to answer it.

(The hospital 40 minutes earlier)

T.K. and Kari stared at Serenity. She saw everything. They now had to explain everything to her. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Um Serenity." Started Kari. "You're going to find this hard to believe. Well maybe not that you have seen it, but were children that have been chosen to protect the world from evil monsters with monsters of our own." _'Wow I suck at this'_

Serenity's eye's widened. "SAY WHAT!?"

T.K.s tern. "Well we are digidestens and it's our job to with our Digimon to fight the evil forces. This is Patamon and that's Gatomon and..."

Before they new what happened Serenity took off. That didn't go very well. Although she didn't say anything Kari had a good idea where she was going.

(Flashback: earlier today in school)

"So where do you live Zane?" Asked Serenity.

"I live at apartment 507 in the New Heights apartment complex." He said.

"Oh I know where that is. Maybe I'll visit some time."

(End flash)

"I think she is going to Zane's apartment." said Kari.

T.K. let out a sigh. "Okay. Let's go get her." With that the two ran off to his apartment.

(At Zane's apartment complex.)

Serenity had just got to his floor. She ran to his room as fast as she could. Finally she had made it to room 507. She quickly started knocking on it.

Zane got up and walked to the door. He was a bit confused to why some one was visiting at a time like this.

Serenity knocked again.

Zane hurried his pace when another knock came.

Serenity held her breath as the door opened.

Zane opened the door.

Serenity looked stunned standing in front of her was an elderly woman. "Hello? Who are you?"

Zane opened the door to see a red haired boy. He was about 18 but was shorter than normal. He was wearing a green sweeter and blue jeans. He had a friendly look on his face.

"Hello my name is Izzy. I heard some one moved in and decided to welcome you to the complex."

Zane smiled. "Well nice to meet you Izzy my name is Zane."

Meanwhile Serenity looked at the door after she got done explaining everything to the lady. The door read 407. She came one floor short. Just as she was about to go up a floor she saw T.K. and Kari. As much as she wanted to tell Zane they had her backed into a corner. She decided to go with them.

"Okay you win, let's go." She then fallowed them.

(Kari's apartment)

Back at Kari's apartment She, Serenity, Mimi, Tai, And T.K. were all sitting in the living room. There was a rather awkward silence in the room. They really didn't know where to begin. They weren't planning on telling anyone that it was they who saved the world five years ago but now Serenity had seen the whole thing. Finally T.K. spoke up.

"I guess we should first start by telling you about our Digimon." He started. "This is my partner Patamon. That's Kari's Gatomon."

The two Digimon were out cold from the fight. Next Tai spoke up.

"This is my partner Agumon. That's Mimi's Palamon." He said pointing out both of their respective Digimon.

Serenity looked at all four of them. "Well nice to meet you."

Palamon smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Mimi then spoke up. "Now to explain everything we have been chosen to protect the digital and the real world. You recall the events five years ago right?" Serenity nodded. "That was us."

Serenity's eye were wide. "Really? Wow."

Kari was next. "To put it simple, we need you to not tell anyone. The only other digidestens who live here are Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Yolie, and Ken. No one else can know yet."

Serenity looked down. "What about Zane?"

Tai spoke up. "No not even Zane."

Serenity sighed. "Okay. Now what as with what happened down at the hospital?"

Kari had first told every one what had happened at the hospital. Everyone didn't really know what was going on. They thought that everything was fine now that evil had been put under control. They were aware that there would always be evil but nothing this bad.

"Well we really don't know...." said Kari.

"I do."

Everyone looked to see Gatomon was up. "You see something important is going on. The "Judgment Day" for your world is drawing near."

"W-what?" Kari stuttered.

Gatomon nodded. "Yes your world's judgment draws near. And at this point your world is weekend. Although your world might be judged worthy to continue there are those who want it gone. So to do that they must get rid of the two things in your way. One of them is the digidesten."

Everyone was silent for some time. Finally T.K. spoke up. "What is the second?"

Gatomon took a deep breath. "When Gennai was telling us about this he also mentioned that a pact was made with another world. The world's guardian would seek out two of its strongest to help protect our world. I think that the guy in black and his partner were one of the two. However this is happening sooner than it should have so he might be all we have....."

T.K. and Kari seemed rather down upon being reminded about this guy. Serenity was fast to see this. She couldn't help but to wonder why.

"What's wrong you two?" she asked.

Kari looked up. "That guy's partner was able to hold it's own against Deamon But that wasn't all HE held is own also. I mean what's wrong with us? What have we been doing when he was getting able to fight on even terms with a mega Digimon?

Now it was Tai and Mimi's tern to be down in the dumps. She had a point. This guy had no special powers and didn't appear to have come from a world that made him super powerful. Yet he was able to fight on even terms hand-to-hand terms with a mega Digimon. What were they doing all this time?

Now Gatomon spoke up. "If you all really feel that way I guess we can start training together."

Kari nodded. "I think that will help."

Tai spoke up. "I think we shouldnt tell the others about this judgment day thing until Matt and Sora are out of the hospital."

They all agreed it would be best.

(Izzy's apartment.)

Izzy had invited Zane over for dinner upon hearing his parents were "Out of town". Zane was glade he accepted. He was currently eating with the family. To say it was enjoyable would be an understatement.

"So you've met Kari and T.K. and they let you into the group? That's impressive."

Zane smiled. "Well I think Serenity had a little to do with it."

Izzy seemed glad to hear hat. "I'm glad you're getting along with her. She really has it rather hard."

"Yes poor dear comes from a family with rather high expectations." sai9d Izzy's mom. "I have tried talking to them but they won't listen."

"Well I think it's good your friends with her."

Zane looked at the clock. "Well I have to get back to my apartment. Thanks for having me over."

"Oh it's no problem come over when ever you'd like." Izzy's mom said.

Zane walked back to his apartment. He saw that Neil had left. Neil was rather fast at healing. So he hoped into bed and fell asleep.

(The dream world)

Siya was staring into the sky. She still had her saddened look. The boy was looking at her. He had a worried look on his face.

"Why Shoe, Why must this happen now?" asked Siya.

Shoe Responded. "I don't know Siya. I wish I did but I just don't."

"Id like to know also."

They looked over to see a boy around their age dressed in the Pokemon masters uniform.

"Oh it's you () What are you doing here ()?"

"Don't know myself just went to sleep and here I am."

(End dream)

Kari woke up. The dreams were getting stranger now. She looked around her room. Serenity had decided to go home after they were done talking. T.K. called his mom and stayed the night with them.

All of a sudden she felt nauseous. She rushed to the bath room and vomited. As soon as she was done she looked in the mirror. Her refection had a worried look in it's face.

"Serves me right for having mom's cooking..."

All of a sudden the phone rang. She herd T.K. get it.

"Hello?.....Hey Serenity........That sounds nice....Ya I will tell Kari....Ya we will meet you two at the mall.....Okay bye."

T.K. walked to the bathroom. He looked at Kari with a grimace. "Wow you look awful."

"I agree with you. But worry not; I only ate mom's cooking."

T.K. laughed. "I thought you would learn by now. Anyway how about we go to the mall. It might be nice to get our mind off this Judgment day thing for a bit. It's Saturday and Serenity has Zane's phone number."

Kari nodded. "Okay sure."

(The mall.)

They were having a good time at the mall. Zane had dominated T.K. in the arcade. They had enjoyed Sundays at the food court and Kari got a new book. To say it was a breath of fresh air would be an understatement. Right now Kari and T.K. had taken Serenity to a store to pick out nice outfit (Mostly for Zane). Zane was outside the store waiting after being told to.

Zane was bored. He really didn't know why he had to wait. He looked around and saw some guy waving at him. He was a man with brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He was wearing some glasses. Zane walked over to him.

"YO! My name is Tony. I have just opened up my new cafe and for promotional purposes I'm having a contest."

"What kind?"

He smiled. "Simple. You spin this wheel and if you get the gold ball you will win six five day VIP tickets to Disney world Japan. Just in time for the six day brake from school."

Zane had no Disney world in his world. He had no idea if it was a good thing or not. He decided it was safe to assume it was good.

"Okay why not?"

With that he gave a spin. After a few rounds he stopped it and herd a rattling sound. A good plated ball fell out from the spinner. Tony smiled at him.

"Congrats man you have won yourself your tickets." he handed them to him. "Pleas come to my cafe some time."

"I will."

He went back to the store. T.K. and Kari were waiting for him. They had some big grins on their faces. Zane was about ready for anything.

"Zane say hello to Serenity."

Zane WAS ready for anything. Anything but this. Serenity came out wearing a pink mini skirt and a white shirt. The shirt showed her mid drift. Zane's eyes were very wide.

_'Wow she's hot....'_ he thought to himself as he complemented her and brought up the tickets.

R&R.


	9. Vacation

I'm so sorry about the delay but school just slammed me with a big assignment and I had to put my focus on that. Don't worry I wont take so long on the others. Here's the next CH. Pls don't be shy about Revues just no flames allowed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. I never have and never will.

CH. 9. Vacation.

"Anyway thanks for watching my apartment while I'm gone Izzy." Zane said to Izzy.

"Hey it isn't a problem. I just hope you and the others enjoy Disney World."

"Thanks man." There was a beeping sound out side. "Well I'd better get going. See you later."

With that Zane ran out. Out side was a rented six seat SUV. After wining the tickets he was able to pick out the first three easy. Kari, T.K., and Serenity were his first picks. Afterwards Kari suggested Tai and Mimi. After convincing Tai it wouldn't kill him to take a week off he was all set.

Zane got into the SUV. He was seated right next to Serenity in the back. In front was T.K. and Kari. Finally up front was Tai and Mimi. It was rather obvious who would be with whom.

(After they got on the road)

"Well it will be about four or five hours with this traffic..." Tai said as he pulled into rather heavy traffic. "Maybe more if we get really unlucky."

Serenity looked over at Zane. She was having a hard time believing her dad just let her go. Well he said if she wants to be a lazy good for nothing then go. But she didn't care. She couldn't explain it but just thinking about Zane made her feel like she mattered.

"Well we will be on the road for a bit. Anyone want to listen to some music?" asked Tai.

Kari pulled something out of her bag and handed it up. "Play my CD. I just got it burned."

(Later...)

Every one was enjoying the CD's they had with them. Zane had to admit the music in this world was good. He couldn't help but to think they were similar in a lot of ways. At the moment they were listening to "Emotional".

Serenity was enjoying the song. It had a good beat to it. The lyrics were catchy to. She just wanted to sing along. Finally she couldn't help her self and sang along.

"_I don't want to fall in love. I try and try but then we get emotional. Ohh I don't need a hit and run don't tell me we were only having fun."_

She looked up. Everyone but Tai was staring at her. She felt embarrassed beyond belief. She couldn't believe that she just sang in front of everyone including Zane.

"Um well, uhh." She stuttered.

"Holy shit Serenity, that was amazing." Said T.K.

"What? Really?" She asked.

"You bet. Your voice is amazing." Said Kari.

"That was unbelievable Serenity. You have to sing more often. It's something you need to let the world hear." Said Zane.

Zane's opinion mattered the most to her. She couldn't help but to blush. "Wow t-thank you."

"Well now I want to sing." Said Zane.

"Me two." Said Kari.

"Heh I do too." Said T.K.

"I want to sing also." Said Mimi.

"Here we go." Said Tai.

(Three hours later)

They finally made it out of the traffic and to the hotel their tickets got them into. By now they were ready to get out of the SUV. Four hours in a cramped four wheel drive wasn't fun. They quickly ran up to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Zane. I won a VIP trip here." He held out the tickets.

"Oh of course. Please hold on." The receptionist went to get the keys. She returned a few seconds later. "I'm sorry but we only have three two person rooms. Side by side of course. Well enjoy."

Zane looked at the room keys them looked up. "You guys decide. I will be right back."

Zane quickly ran out. When he was sure no one could see he pulled out his pokeballs. He wasn't sure how but he was able to talk Neil into getting into a pokeball. He tossed all three into the air letting all of them out. Neil seemed especially glad to be out.

"Okay guys although we need to keep our eyes open this is also a vacation. So enjoy yourselves also."

All three nodded and went wherever. He returned to the hotel. It looked like they had picked everything out. Tai spoke up when he got to them.

"Okay me and T.K. will share a room. I don't trust you and Serenity in the same room." Both of them blushed at this and responded with a TAI! "Kari and Serenity will share a room. So that leaves you in a room with Mimi."

Mimi walked next to him. "Well we should get to our rooms."

(Tai and T.K.'s room)

T.K. opened his duffle bag. Patamon hoped out seeming very happy to be out. Tai opened his second one letting Agumon and Palamon out. He preempted that they might only have three two person rooms and had her stay with him. This way she didn't have to play doll around Zane.

"WOW I can't believe we are VIPs in Disney World." said T.K. "It's just too bad the guy couldn't afford to get us into a big hotel."

Tai looked up. "Hey take it easy on the guy. He got us the VIP passes to here and into Disney world."

"True..."

Patamon spoke up. "Um guys is it just me or dues Gatomon seem prettier lately?"

Everyone went silent. Finally T.K. broke the silence.

"Patamon, do you have a crush on Gatomon?"

"I DIDNT SAY THAT!"

Tai shock his head. "Ya you did. I asked that about Mimi and T.K. asked that about Kari and you know what I will bet some one else will be asking that about Serenity soon."

(Zane and Mimi's room)

Zane let out a sneeze.

"Some one is talking about you." said Mimi.

"Wish they wouldn't."

(Back to Tai and T.K.'s room)

Patamon looked down. "You think I really have a crush on her?"

T.K. nodded. "It's written all over your face."

Agumon and Palamon Stared at him. It was something the two of them had seen coming. They expected it would be soon also seeing how T.K. and Kari were together. They just didn't expect it to be this soon. Finally Agumon spoke up.

"So how long has it been?"

"For some time now."

Tia Spoke up. "Well let's talk about it."

(Kari and Serenity's room)

Gatomon was distracted. She didn't know why but her mind wasn't on how she would spend the break. It was currently on Patamon. Her thought was broken when Serenity spoke to her.

"Are you okay Gatomon?"

She looked up at Serenity. "Well actually I am a bit distracted by something."

"Well do tell us then." said Serenity. Kari looked over.

"Well it's about Patamon. I just can't keep him out of my mind lately."

Kari gasped. "You have a crush on Patamon?"

Gatomon got nervous. "Did I say that?"

Kari nodded. "Yep me and Mimi said the same thing and just give Serenity some time. She will about a certain someone to."

(Zane....)

Another sneeze from Zane was heard.

"My aren't you popular."

He looked up. "Yay me..."

(Back to Serenity and Kari's room.)

"KARI!" Serenity yelled in embarrassment.

Kari smiled. "Come one Gatomon, let's talk about it."

(Zane and Mimi's room.)

Zane and Mimi had just got done unpacking. Mimi was a bit annoyed that Tai was the one who would be taking care of Palamon but she got over it. She couldn't help but to see that the hotel had a pool. It wasn't anything special like at those big five star ones. But it still looked fun.

"Hey Zane?" she said. Zane looked her way. "You want to get the others and go down to the pool?"

"Ya that sounds good. I'll call the others, you get changed."

"Will do."

Zane grabbed the phone and Called Serenity and Kari's room. After two rings Serenity answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Zane. Me and Mimi are heading down to the pool. You and Kari want in?"

"We would love that. We will meet you outside the rooms."

"Sounds good."

After calling T.K. and Tai. Mimi was done and he got changed. With that the two of them stepped out and met up with the others. They quickly went to the pool.

It wasn't a big pool but it was still a decent size. Zane stretched a little. He hasn't been swimming for some time . He hoped he wasn't rusty.

The girls took off their other clothing. Mimi had a white two piece with a red hart on the top. Kari had a pink one piece. Finally Serenity had a Red two piece she had been hiding from her father for some time. She couldn't help but take note that Zane was staring at her.

"Kari Zane is staring." Serenity whispered to Kari.

Kari looked at him. Zane looked away fast. She giggled at him.

"He thinks you're hot."

They took off their shirts. Tai just had some blue trunks on. T.K. had some green ones on. Zane's were blue with a grey pokeball design on it. Tai couldn't help but to notice the design.

"Hey Zane what's with that design? I've never seen it before."

Zane could have kicked himself for using it. "Oh I really don't know. I liked it so I got it."

Tai then pulled Zane over. "Hey man I saw you staring at Serenity. Tell me do you like what you see?"

Zane blushed. "Umm err lets go."

T.K. pointed at Zane and Tai. "I challenge you too a swimming race."

"You're on!" said Tai.

"Big mistake T.K." Said Zane.

The three of them jumped into to pool and began the race.

(Three laps later)

The race was over. In first place was Tai cheering. Zane came in second, he had his training and traveling to thank for that. In last place was T.K. Kari was patting him on the back. Afterwards they spent the day swimming. Zane then couldn't help but to see that Serenity was staying in the shallow end. He swam up to her.

"Hey Serenity why are you over here? The fun is over there."

Serenity looked at him. "Well its embarrassing but I don't know how to swim well."

Zane smiled. "That's it? Well I'm no teacher but id love to teach you what I do know."

Serenity smiled. "Okay."

Zane got beside her. "Now I'll teach you the most basic swimming method out there. You extend your arms like so-" He showed her what to do. "-and do that with the other arm.

Serenity tried it out. "Like this?"

"Close. Let me help you." He got behind her and grabbed her hands. A blush cheeped across her face. "You need to move them like so." He quickly showed her.

"O-okay I t-think I got it."

(Five minutes later.)

"Wow Serenity you are a fast learner." Zane said.

"R-really?"

"Ya I'd say you are ready to join us."

Normally she would disagree. But coming from Zane-

"Okay!"

For the rest of the day the six of them enjoyed the pool. First was a tag team splash off. After that T.K. demanded a re-match. The order was reversed. Finally they went to see who could hold their breath the longest. Mimi was victorious.

After they were done they all went to Zane and Mimi's room to party. They stayed up late enjoying themselves. Soon they started talking about some of the strangest things. They decided to make a game out of it. Currently it was the most embarrassing thing ever. It was Zane's turn.

"Umm well." The most embarrassing thing was when he showed up to a battle in his nightwear and hair not tamed. He decided to alter it a little. "It has to be the time I was late and came to class in my nightwear with my hair still a mess. Took about a month for them to forget it.

"Well that tops mine." said Tai.

T.K. yawned. "Well I'm going to bed. Good night." He said as he kissed Kari.

"Ya me to. Good night Mimi." Said Tai.

(The dream realm.)

Siya was staring at the sky. She wasn't sure why but it calmed her. That was something she needed badly right now. The boy appeared. She and Shoe looked at him.

"Are things well ()?" Asked Siya.

He nodded. "So far."

Siya nodded and left. Shoe walked to him.

"I didn't want to bring this up in front of Siya but there is something wrong with ()."

The boy gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

Shoe shrugged. "I can't say just keep an eye on ()."

(Unknown area)

Two boys and a girl were standing in a room. All three were shrouded in dark and had unidentifiable Pokemon with them. They were currently talking.

"He was a fool. An idiot. A nobody. He had it coming." Said one boy.

The other spoke up. "Yes but still revenge must be served."

Finally was the girl. "Then we shall give them one more day to enjoy themselves. After that we unleash our retribution."

(Real world)

Kari woke up. She had gotten used to the dreams now. All of a sudden she felt sick again. She made a beeline to the bathroom and vomited. Afterwards she stared in the mirror.

"...Maybe it was all the sugar. Ya that's It." she told herself.

"Kari are you okay?" asked Gatomon.

"Yes just to many sweets last night."

"Well I hope your feeling better," Said Serenity. "cuss we are going to Dis-."

Kari noticed she stopped abruptly. She poked her head out. She felt worse now. There was a thunderstorm going on.

"Ney world..."

And that's it sorry for the delay. Anyway R&R.


	10. Rainy day

Hello all, I'm so sorry for the long delays. I just get wrapped up in other things and I had a little writers block. Any way one of my goals is to get this story done so hopefully things will speed up. This ch is more or less a filler CH and isn't very long and fast pace. Its real focus is just to make you aware of afue things the next one will be a lot better.

Anyway this CH is one part Flashback one part...... Not flashback......ENYJOY!

Rainy day.

(3 hours earlier)

Zane woke up. The first thing he noticed was the shower running. The second thing was the rain. He looked out the window. Yep it was rain all right.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's raining?" He complained. "Man this was supposed to be the day."

He herd the shower shut off. A few minutes later Mimi came out in a bath robe drying her hair. She looked worried upon seeing Zane.

"Oh please don't tell me I woke you."

"You didn't wake me. This is my internal clock not letting me sleep in." He noticed it was six.

Mimi laughed. "No way you to? My internal clock is just terrible to."

"You don't say. So we both can't sleep past six. Wow we are a sad couple, aren't we?"

Mimi laughs harder. "Ya we sure are."

When the two regained their composure Zane spoke up. "So I take it the others are heavy sleepers?"

Mimi nodded. "YES they most certainly are. It'll probably be two or three hours till we hear from them."

Zane turned on the T.V. A movie was just starting.

"OH MY GOD I love this movie!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Is it any good?"

"Oh you will love it."

((end of movie))

Zane and Mimi were laughing hard. Zane couldn't deny that it was a good movie with a good ending. Zane had always been traveling. Sure when he was in the league he took advantage of the "Competitors get in for free" rule. But other than that he didn't really stop to watch anything.

"You were right. That was a good movie."

"See I told you it was good."

"Hey if you don't mind me asking how did you and Tai get together?"

Mimi smiled. "I don't mind at all. Well it all started about four and a half years ago..."

(Flashback)

It has been about six months since MaloMyotismon's defeat. Everyone was overjoyed that the world was saved, although a bit annoyed they still needed to hide their Digimon. Mimi on the other hand now had nothing to distract him from the fact that Matt was with Sora. Although her world wasn't coming to an end it was still taking a toll on her.

Currently she was at home alone. She was thinking about Matt at the moment. She at one point had a big crush on him. But ever since he started dating Sora she had been down in the dumps. Not only did her crush find some one else but it was her best friend of all people. Tai must have been taking it hard as well.

Wait Tai. Then it hit her. She and he were in the same boat. Both of their best friends were dating their crushes. She ran over and grabbed some paper and a pencil.

_Dear Tai._

_How are you? I am fine. I have been thinking about how we are in the same boat with our crushes and I just wanted to write to you. I never really thanked you for all the times you helped me when you came to help me. I remember when Myotismon had taken me captive you were the one that had came and got me. Anyway I just wanted to talk to you more if that is fine with you._

_Signed: Mimi._

She quickly sealed in an envelope and threw on the needed stamps. She ran out and put it in the mail box.

(9 Days later...Just a rough estimate of how long the mail would take from NW to Japan.)

Mimi was reading a magazine. Although the cowgirl look was her favorite look she had been looking at other fashions. All of a sudden her mom called up to her.

"Mimi you have a letter!"

Exited she tore down the stairs. She quickly yanked the letter from her mom's hands and tore back upstairs. After shutting her door she opened it and started reading it.

_Dear Mimi._

_I am fine. It is good to hear you are as well. I too have been thinking about how we are both in the same boat. It is rather ironic. There is no need to thank me for helping you. I am just glad I could be there to help you. I would be glad to start talking to you more but nothing is exiting around here. Can't wait to hear from you._

_Signed: Tai._

Mimi smiled and pulled out another sheet of paper.

(Roughly a year later)

Mimi looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very nice tonight. She had on a beautiful blue dress on. Her hair was also put up in a pony tail. She had to look her best for tonight.

Mimi and Tai had been writing to one another for a while now. There were also occasional visits in the Digital world. The two were now seeing one another in a sense.

Mimi at first thought that talking to him would help her. What happened was she started falling for Tai. Now tonight she planed on doing a surprise visit to Tai. She also planed on telling him how she felt.

She checked herself one more time. "Looking good, girl. Now let's go get our man."

(Tai's apartment)

Mimi knocked on the door. Her heart was pounding hard. She could hardly believe that she was going to do this. She took a deep breath as the door opened reveling Tai. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Wow Mimi what are you do-....Wow Mimi you look good." Tai said.

Mimi giggled. "May I come in?"

"Why yes of course please come in."

Mimi stepped in and took a seat on the couch. "So anyone home?"

Tai shook his head. "No, Mom went to see some friends, Dad is working late, And Kari is on a _DATE_ with T.K." He emphasized the word date. It was something Tai still wasn't used to. He took a seat next to her. "So what brings you here?"

Mimi took a deep breath. _'Okay girl you can do this. This is all you. Keep your eye on the prize.'_

"Tai we have been keeping in touch and seeing each other for some time now. I must say I was surprised when you said you wanted to also."

Tai spoke up. "To be honest I was a bit surprised you said you wanted to."

She smiled. "As I was saying, we have been keeping in touch for a long time now and well, to be totally blunt, Tai I have fallen for you."

You know those very long awkward silences? Well there was one of them. Mimi started wondering if she should have beaten around the bush a bit more first. She was about to say something when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Tai smiling.

"I am so glad you said that. I too have fallen for you."

The two smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

(Present time.)

Zane blinked a few times before he spoke up. "Well Mimi that is one heck of a story."

Mimi giggled. "Ya I still can't believe how it all went down either. But it is a true story."

Zane looked at the clock. It read 8:55. He was about to ask if the others were awake when his own stomach interrupted him. Mimi giggled some till her stomach growled as well. Both of them blushed.

"I know it's rude to go without them but maybe we should go eat."

Zane agreed. "I don't think they will mind."

(cafe)

The two took a seat and placed their orders. Zane was amazed how well he and Mimi were getting along. Way he saw it the more allies he had the better. The two kept talking for a bit. Then Mimi waved at the door. Zane looked to see Kari and Serenity were up. The two walked to them and took a seat.

"Well good morning you two." Zane greeted.

"Good morning!" Serenity said cheerfully.

"Good morning......" Kari said not so cheerfully.

Mimi looked at Kari. "Are you okay Kari?"

"YES I AM FINE." she yelled. She then clamped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry I don't know where that came from."

Everyone looked shocked at her outburst. "I-It's okay Kari. You are probably just still a little tired."

"Ya that's it. Tired......"

Serenity gave Kari a look. Zane saw this and even though he had only been in this world for two weeks he new that look well. He got up.

"I need to use the bathroom." he went in.

As soon as he got in and made sure he was alone he then called out.

"Phantom I know your keeping an eye on me come out."

The ghost Pokemon made himself visible. He had a confused look on his face. Even when he was doing something important Zane never called him out before. He could only guess something was wrong.

"Phantom something is wrong with Kari. I need you to keep a close eye on her. Only look away when she's taking a shower or using the bathroom."

Phantom nodded and went invisible. Zane then walked out. Upon exiting he saw that he and Mimi's food had arrived. He walked over and took a seat.

"The food is great here." Mimi said.

Zane took a bite. She was right the food was good. Not quite as good as the food that Brock guy could make but still good. He quickly agreed with Mimi.

"We just placed our orders." said Serenity. She then looked at Kari. Kari gave her a nod. She looked at Zane. "Hey Zane I know it's raining but well, err, do you want to go out and do something?"

Zane looked up. He wasn't in the best position. He should really keep an eye on T.K. and Kari. On the other hand he had secretly wanted to go on a date (or unofficial) with her for a bit. He decided that he will leave the watching up to Phantom.

"I would love to."

Serenity had a really happy look on her face. Soon after there food arrived and they began to eat. After a bit Zane noticed that Tai and T.K. still weren't awake.

"Jess, are Tai and T.K. alive?" He asked.

All three girl burst into laughter. Mimi was the one to answer. "Tai has been known to sleep in till noon and T.K. is a heavy sleeper himself."

"Speak of the devil," said Serenity.

Zane looked up to see T.K. and a very groggy Tai.

"Hey! don't you look like a ball of sunshine?" Said Mimi.

Tai just nodded.

(Some ware)

Neil was bored out of his mind. It had just rained all day and he had been forced to spend the day in a tree. He was hoping to go to the park. At the very least he could watch some kids fight over some ice cream. He hadn't seen Shelly all day and was getting more and more anoid.

(Worse vacation ever) He muttered.

(Noon)

Zane and Serenity decided to go to a restaurant they heard of. Upon getting there they got a table and started talking. Soon after they got their food.

"This is good." Said Serenity. "So tell me about this friend."

"Oh right. His name is Ash. Basically like six girls have a crush on him. Not only that, it is easy to see they do. Yet he still hasn't noticed this."

Serenity bust out laughing. "You don't say."

"I mean it the guy is so oblivious he wouldn't know a crush if it walked up to him and slapped him."

After the two laughed it out Serenity got a dreamy look on her face. "Zane umm thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled. "For just being a friend."

Zane blushed. "Heh, your welcome I guess."

Serenity and Zane spent some time staring at each other trying to figure out what to say. Currently nothing came to mind. Luckily Serenity's cell phone broke the silent.

"Hello?.....Oh hi Mimi.....Well yes..........Mimi said what now?....Well umm errr.....MIMI I AM ON A DATE RIGHT NOW!" Zane and Serenity's faces went pure red. "I-I mean well err were...Out right now.....Okay we will talk about this when it is appropriate." She hung up.

Zane was still blushing. "So umm what was Mimi calling about..."

Serenity's face was just as red. "Oh well she has a crazy idea about why Kari is acting so odd."

"Oh well ahh she should have waited it after our, errr outing ya, outing."

"Heh well umm ya our outing."

The two were staring at the table now.

(Kari's apartment)

A knock was heard at the door. Gatomon put her ear to the door. If it was house keeping again she was going to cough up a hair ball.

"It's Patamon..."

Gatomon took a deep breath, pushed up a chair to the door, and let him in. "Hey...Come in."

Patamon walked in. The two sat on the bed in silence. It was odd the two normally talked with one another just fine. Now the two didn't know what to say at all. Finally Gatomon said something.

"So....how's Agumon and Palamon?"

"They are......fine."

"....Patamon..."

"....Ya?"

"...We both know what's going on."

Patamon sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"I knew we got along with each other better than with the others but....This feels so odd."

Patamon looked down. _'Why can't it be a simple crush like Zane's?'_

(The restaurant)

Zane sneezed. "Again?"

Serenity looked up. "You catch a cold?"

(Back)

Gatomon looked at him. "I don't know what to think right now. I mean I like you but do I LIKE you?"

Patamon looked away. "I don't know. I can't answer that..."

(The lobby)

Zane and Serenity had just got back to see T.K. and Kari talking. Upon seeing the two they stopped and smiled at them. Kari seemed better than she did this morning. Zane wondered if Phantom was still keeping an eye on her.

"WHAT THA! Something just licked the back of my neck!" A nearby guest yelped.

Yep he was.

"Enjoy your "DATE"? Kari teased.

"I-it wasn't a date and it was fine." Serenity said.

T.K. smiled. "We just herd the news. The rain will be cleared up by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Zane responded. "So you guys want to see if they got a good movie on?"

"Sounds like fun." Said Kari.

(Later that night)

Serenity was currently taking a shower. She always loved to take a nice warm shower. It was one of the few things that relaxed her. She then heard a knock on the door.

"It's Kari. May I come in?"

"Sure!"

She heard the door open and close. "Anyway I wanted to know. Just how do you feel about Zane? I mean you two are pretty close."

Serenity stopped to think. Just how did she feel about him? "Well Kari I like him. He's not like any other boy." She blushed.

Kari giggled. "Well it's good to hear that. I'm going now. Enjoy."

Kari then walked to a very confused Gatomon. "So Gatomon, how did your talk go?"

Gatomon looked up. "We didn't say much. Kari I am so confused. Not even me and Wizardmon got along that much. I don't know what to do."

Kari put a hand on her head. "Just follow you heart." Gatomon looked at her. "The metaphorical one."

(Dream realm.)

The boy was looking into the distance. It was odd. He had been here for a while now and he still knew very little about this world. He turned around to see Shoe.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow..." Shoe said.

The boy nodded. "Yes I feel it to."

(Unknown area.)

The three cloaked figures looked down on the hotel.

"Tomorrow we strike."

Worry not, for the next chapter will have some good old fashioned fighting. Anyway R&R.


	11. Vacation Gone South

At long last the next CH is up. Please enjoy.

Vacation Gone South.

Finally the gang had made it to Disneyland Tokyo. After dealing with one day of rain they were finally at the park. It was a great moment for them indeed.

"Wow this place is bigger than I expected," said T.K.

"Ya I know," said Zane. He currently had his Masters uniform with him in a duffle bag. He looked over to see a haunted house. He made a note to go with Serenity there. Maybe she would grab on to him.

"Hey guys," said Tai. "We should take our girls through that haunted house. Maybe they will grab on to us."

"Brilliant Tai...." Zane replied.

It didn't take long for everyone to start enjoying themselves. First stop was sight seeing. Zane found it disturbing that there was no sign of any Pokémon but it was something he had to get used to. After that they rode a few small rides. Then they stopped to eat. While eating Tai declared an eating contest, Zane won. Finally they got to the haunted house. Sadly only Serenity went in leaving T.K. and Tai girless and jealous every time Serenity grabbed him, which was very often.

They four just got out from the house. Zane had a big smile and Serenity latched on to him. Tai decided he had enough of that.

"We're out now. You two can stop cuddling."

The two blushed and let go of each other. Mimi elbowed Tai. Kari looked around for a bit and spotted a roller coaster, her favorite ride.

"I say we go there."

Everyone stared at her. With how Kari had been acting lately they weren't sure if a roller coaster was a good idea. After all according to Serenity she was still throwing up.

"Um Kari maybe we should skip that," said Mimi.

Kari got a mad look. "Were going!"

Not even Tai can resist Kari's "Obey me" face and tone. They walked over to the roller coaster. After being seated the roller coaster took off. Everyone started screaming except Zane. Really riding Shelly was a lot crazier than this. But on the other hand Serenity grabbed on to him again.

After the ride everyone got of laughing. Well that is except Kari who ran to the nearest trash can and vomited. Afterwards she looked like was going to pass out. T.K. Ran up to her.

"Kari, are you okay?"

"I feel....Oh god I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Tai walked up to her. "Okay me and T.K. are going to take her to the first aid station. Zane you take care of the ladies."

Mimi looked surprised. _'Wow Tai is...Calm.'_

"COME ON T.K. KARI NEEDS A HOSPITAL!" With that they rushed off.

_''There we go.'_

The three decided to just take a walk.

(A few minutes later)

Zane decided to buy themselves some food. After getting every one there food they started talking. Zane was amazed to hear that Mimi wanted her own cooking show. Serenity was still thinking about it. He just said he was thinking about it to.

"So anyway Serenity, How are things going?" Asked Mimi.

"Oh they are better."

"Well that's good. How are you fitting in Zane?"

"I can't complain."

Mimi took a long look at Zane. He was a good person. He was trustworthy, kind, Strong; And Serenity liking him was a big plus. Really she didn't think it was fair that he didn't know about their Digimon.

Zane had his mind on some things himself. Serenity and Mimi were the ones he was getting along with the best. But mostly Serenity. Why was he keeping his secret from her? She should know.

Zane was the first to talk. "Umm Serenity?"

But before she could get a word out and explosion was heard. He looked up to see a Charizard blasting everything around it. It was one thing to have a target but now they were attacking everyone with no aim. He had to do something.

"What the hell? I'll call the cops. You go hide somewhere." He knew it was a lame excuse but it was all he had. He then took off before they could answer. He found a nice empty spot and changed.

(At the highest point in the park.)

The three were over looking the park. One was watching his Charizard scorch the area. The other two were talking.

"So after He has drawn them out we will join the attack." Said the cloaked girl.

The one watching looked back. His red cloak flowing in the wind. "No I will deal with this on my own."

The girl glared at him. "Do you want to loose?"

"I am not a fool like he is."

She looked at him and nodded. The two left him to deal with it. He tossed out a Pokémon. An Infernape came out.

"Go to the first aid station over there and destroy things until the destens come out. Then deal with them."

Just as his Infernape left he saw his Charizard had stopped attacking. He looked down to see it was now fighting with a Garchomp. He sneered at the new comer. This wasn't in the plan.

(The battle ground)

Shelly had started fighting the Charizard not long after the attack started. Shelly wasn't very happy to have her vacation cut short. However she did love to fight also.

(Heh you aren't so tough. In fact I think a Magikarp can take you.)

The Charizard responded with a flame thrower. She easily avoided it and countered with a Dragon claw. The attack connected and did some good damage to it. The two then locked into some heated combat.

(Meanwhile at the first aid station)

Kari was lying down on a cot. T.K. and Tai were listening to the nurse.

"Well it isn't anything bad. But really she shouldn't have gotten on the rollercoaster. Especially with the symptoms she has been having lately..."

"Were sorry, but we didn't think it would do well that." Said T.K.

"Well if I didn't know any better id say she is-" she was interrupted by a giant Flaming monkey braking through the wall.

"I can't believe it." Said Tai. "It's my exact nightmare from when I was five. Only it is on fire."

The thing stared at everyone in the room. But right when he was going to attack a dark ball hit it from nowhere. They saw a transparent blur chase after the monkey. T.K. looked over at Kari.

"We need to get her out." He said.

Tai was way ahead of him.

(Back at the highest point)

The cloaked figure watched as the two started fighting there respective opponents. He sensed that he had company.

"So you found me." He said as he turned around and faced his opponents. It was someone in a master's outfit and a Lucario.

When Zane got done changing he met up with Neil who found the cloaked figure rather fast.

"You and I are going to end this now. You have gone way to far this time," said Zane.

"We will see." He said as a Digimon appeared beside him. A SkullMeramon to be exact.

The four went at each other.

(Meanwhile in the sky)

Shelly was fighting a winning fight. Due to her Dragon element the fire types attacks weren't very effective with her. Her attacks on the other hand had desirable outcomes on it. The Charizard stopped the attack briefly.

(This fight is one sided. This isn't fair.)

Shelly sneered at it. (You were attacking the innocent. SHUT YOUR MOUNT!)

She then used a dragon rush on it. Her high speed tackle knocked it back a few feet. She then followed up with a dragon claw and hit it with a hyper beam. The dragon like beast looked up. It was hurt but far from finished. The two went back to there fight.

(Elsewhere)

Phantom was also fighting a winning fight. Due to his ghost element all of the Infernapes fighting moves were rendered useless. Not only that but his pysbeam made him especially deadly against it. He stopped his relentless attack and stared down the Infernape.

(Phantom.) He said.

(What?)

(I want you to know the name of the one who will defeat you.) He unleashed a psybeam in his face. This knocked it back a few feet.

(Elsewhere yet again...)

The fight with Zane and Neil on the other hand wasn't going well at all. Neil was fighting well but the fire attacks were deadly against Neil's steal element. He was dodging more than he was fighting back. With Zane he found that this guy was a better fighter than the last guy.

The two's fight had went to the ground. They were now pitting there very skill against each other. Zane throw a punch at him which was blocked. He countered Zane's punch with a kick which Zane dodged. Zane then tried to use a Twin Dragonite Kick combo (An upwards kick followed by a downwards kick) He side stepped the upwards kick but failed to avoid its descent. However the kick left him open to a jab in the ribs. The two then went into a dead lock.

"Well well well, Ho-oh's chosen one is stronger than expected." he looked over to see the two girls run out. "Well this makes things better. They will get to see your defeat. The two went back to there combat

The girls watched helplessly as the two cloaked figures went head to head. Mimi could have kicked herself for not bringing Palamon. Then again no one knew this would happen. So no one had their Digimon with them. She looked down at Serenity. Serenity looked worried.

"I'm sure Zane will be fine. But right now we need to think about our selves."

Serenity shook her head. "No I am waiting for him."

Mimi sighed. "Fine but I am not leaving you alone. I am going to keep an eye on this fight. Worst case scenario we will have to rush to the hotel and grab our Digimon. Hopefully Zane will go there too."

Skullmeramon and Neil were still fighting one another viciously. Zane had finally landed a few hits but this one wasn't over confident. It was fighting with a level head and trying to preempt his attacks. His aura hammer needed to be well timed. He ran up to the fiery humanoid and unleashed a flurry of punches. Although all the attacks hit it just stood there unfazed.

(Tough guy, huh?)

"I am not some fool like the other was. You will find me a harder fight." It replayed. It then fired a metal fireball at him.

Neil avoided the attack only to get caught in its chains. He was swung around for a bit before slammed into a wall. He got up, hurt, but not out. He then continued his assault.

Zane and the cloaked figures fight was raging on. Mimi was keeping a vigilant eye on the fight. Zane was finally pushing back. His opponent was loosing his grip on the fight.

His opponent decided to make a desperation move. He grabbed Zane's hood and tossed a punch at his face. Although Zane blocked the punch he still got knocked back. He looked up to see Serenity and Mimi with shocked looks on there face.

(Elsewhere)

T.K. and Tai had gotten Kari to safe place. Tai had called the Hospital and T.K. was hoping that Patamon would know it was T.K. or Agumon would space out and pick up the phone. Sadly nether picked up the phone. He put it away. Tai was done to.

"Well looks like we will have to leave it to the chosen one," said T.K. They guessed that the blur that saved them was that chosen one's partner.

"Afraid so." Replied Tai.

(Back to the fight)

Zane felt his head. No hood or face cover. That could only mean one thing.

"Z-Zane?" Said Serenity.

Ever read the Iven chronicles? It's a good fanfic but sadly it was never finished. To bad. Anyway I will be working on the next CH. Next time questions will be answered.


	12. Revealance

Here we go the next CH. Pleas enjoy.

Disclaimer. Me no own Digimon or pokemon

Revealance

Zane was exposed. They knew now. Mimi and Serenity were now aware of who he was. He stared at their shocked faces before returning his attention to his opponent.

"So you're the meddlesome trainer? Well it won't make a difference. Your end is here."

Zane glared at him. "We will see." He then jumped at him and delivered a kick to his face. After that he punched him in the face. His opponent tried to fallow with a kick but Zane just dodged it and tripped him. He went to finish him but he rolled out of the way. He hoped up and tried to attack him back. Zane easily blocked it and punched him in the face again. His opponent glared at him. He was loosing the fight and he knew it.

(Neil's fight)

Neil's fight wasn't going as well. He was guarding himself more than he was fighting back. This wasn't looking good at all. He stared at the thing he was fighting. Its metallic skull stared back at him. It then started to make a fire ball. It shot it at him. Neil got ready for the worse.

(...Huh?) Neil opened his eyes to see Shelly guarding him.

Shelly looked back at him. (You look like you could use some help.)

(Good thing we finished up our fights huh?) Neil looked to see Phantom.

(Ya good thing.) Neil said. (Alright guys let's give him a run for his money.)

Neil jumped forward and attempted to punch him. The Skullmeramon was able to dodge the attack but Phantom preempted the attack and appeared in front of him and hit him with a Pay Back attack. After that he was taken by surprise when Shelly unleashed a flurry of Dragon Claws on him. She then hit him with a Dragon rush and knocked him back.

The Digimon was now enraged. He flung his chains at them. He was able to grab Shelly and Neil. After doing so he slammed the two into a near by wall. However upon doing so he felt an impact hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Phantom. Right when he was going to counter He felt something else hit him from behind. He was hit by Neil's Dragon Pulse. Before he was even able to attempt something else Shelly hit him with her Hyper Beam. He knew what Hyper Beam did. He then turned to attack her. But before he was ready he was hit with an Aura Sphere hit him.

The Skullmeramon's fight had now taken a 360. He could fight against one but now he was being overwhelmed. Right when he was about to attack one another just attacked him. And if he managed to get two then the other would attack him. He had to think of something. But before he could start another attack was landed on him.

(Mimi and Serenity)

Serenity was shocked. Zane, This seemingly normal guy was now fighting some evil guy along side of some monsters of some type. She was having a hard time processing all this. She looked over at Mimi. Mimi was having the same problem it seemed. She looked over in the direction Zane and his opponent went. For some time now Serenity had a feeling that Zane was different from the others but she had no idea.

"Serenity?"

She looked at Mimi. "Yes I know. Zane isn't what I thought."

Mimi looked at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Serenity looked at her. "Forget me. I am more worried about him."

Mimi smiled. "Good to hear." The two ran to him.

(Zane's fight.)

The two girls got to Zane's fight. He was doing a good job of holding his own against his opponent. Mimi and Serenity weren't satisfied though. Last time T.K. and Kari felt useless just watching. Mimi was determined to prove she wasn't. All of a sudden Zane was kicked down. She grabbed her house key and put it between her knuckles. Serenity saw this.

"Mimi what are you?"

Mimi hushed her. "Here is where a month of women's self defense pays off."

Mimi ran forward. The guy didn't see her coming and he certainly was ready when she keyed him across the face, Five times. In pain from the attack he backed away to wipe off the blood. But before he could do anything else Mimi kicked him. After all the hits he took before this one finished him. He passed out. Zane Got up, figuring now he had some explaining to do.

"Well I guess you want to know what's going on?"

"Shouldn't we help your partners?" Asked Mimi

Zane looked up to see all three of his partners doing one heck of a number on the Digimon. "No, they are doing fine on their own."

"Then yes, an explanation would be nice. Why didn't you tell us? We would have understood."

"Zane, Why?" Asked Serenity.

Zane sighed. "Well it's not that I wanted to keep this to myself, Tyen said I should keep this to myself. And besides, what was I going to say? 'Hey my name is Zane. I come from a completely different world and the creatures with me are my monster friends.'"

Mimi and Serenity blinked at his explanation. Serenity was the one that answered. "Well I guess you sorta have a point. But still Zane-"

"Trust me Serenity; you're the first one I wanted to tell. I just didn't want to you know, Drop it on you."

Serenity shut her eyes briefly. She opened them shortly. "Okay I understand."

Mimi spoke next. "So what about the others?"

Zane shook his head. "No this is to be a secret until I am ready to tell them. Especially to T.K. and Kari. You see I am their guardian, and it is important I can keep an eye on them without them knowing who I am."

The two girls thought about it for a bit before Mimi responded. "Okay but you need to keep us in the loop. Do you understand?"

Zane nodded. "Alright."

Serenity looked up at the battle going on. "They really are doing some damage up there."

Zane looked up. "Ya this will be over soon." He put his hand to his head and used his small telepathy to talk to Neil.

(Neil's fight)

Neil was getting ready to land another Aura Sphere when he heard Zane's voice in his head. _'This is Zane. End it now.'_

Neil dissipated the Sphere. (Okay Zane wants this over now guys. Hold him down for me.)

Phantom and Shelly ran up to him. Phantom used his Confuse Ray and put the Skullmeramon in a daze. Shelly was then able to hold on to it. Neil then charged up his Aura into his fist. He then released it into a small controlled explosion. Finally he charged forward at top speed and delivered the punch to the dazed digimon. The punch did the trick and the Skullmeramon dissipated into data.

Phantom looked down. (Looks like Zane wants us to meet some friends.)

Seeing that Neil was weakened Shelly grabbed him and all three went down.

(Zane)

The girls watched as the guy dissipated into the wind. They looked at Zane. Clearly he wasn't happy about it. Even though this guy attacked others and him it was still a life. However there attention was diverted to the three odd monsters.

"This is Neil, Shelly, and Phantom." He pointed to each one.

"In your world you name then?" Asked Mimi.

"Some do some don't. I feel giving then a name lets them know they aren't a comrade they are a friend."

Serenity smiled. "That's a good point."

Mimi walked up to Phantom. "Hey how are you?"

Phantom smirked. (I am fine and you are hot.)

Neil face palmed. Mimi got a confused look on her face. "Um huh?"

Zane laughed. "Sorry they don't all talk in human. Some can and others can talk telepathically but a vast majority of then talk by saying there name of in growls."

Mimi got an odd look. "That's...Odd."

"WHAT! You took him out? You fools will pay dearly."

They looked over to see a girl shrouded in blue. Behind her was a MetalSeadramon. She was clearly enraged at the loss of her comrade. Serenity looked at him.

"So can you take her?"

Zane looked at his Pokemon. They were tired from the fight and Neil was completely drained. "Nope were doomed."

"Now go destroy those-"

"MORGANA!"

The looked up to see a girl shrouded in icy blue. "What do you want Crystal?"

"The leader wants to see us all now, NO EXCUSES."

The girl "Morgana" Got a mad look. "Fine I am coming." She turned to them. "Fine I will give you one week. When the week is up. No mercy will be given."

With that she vanished along with "Crystal". Zane let out a sigh. "One week to train. This will be hard."

Mimi nodded. "Train me and I will train the others. How does that sound?"

Zane nodded at her. "That sounds like a plan Mimi. I thank you both for keeping this from the others. Just say its something's you were working on."

Mimi nodded. "Deal."

Serenity spoke up. "Zane?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled. "I am glade you came." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Zane blushed like crazy. "N-n-no problem. We should get to the others. Just let me change. Mimi finds out where they are."

(Hospital)

Zane was amazed that the one place he hated was also the place he was ending up. The wretched hospital. It was the place that kept on beckoning him back to it. It didn't take long to spot the others.

"HEY TAI!" Yelled Zane. "I took care of your girl."

Tai charged to Mimi and hugged her. "Mimi I was so worried. Are your okay? Anything broken? How many fingers do I have up?"

Mimi laughed. "I am fine Tai. How is Kari?"

"T.K. is checking up on her. Speak of the devil here he comes now."

Sure enough T.K. ran right up to then. He seemed relieved. "Well Kari will be just fine."

"That's a relief." Said Zane.

"Oh good you guys are okay. Had me worried there for a second."

Zane decided it was acting time. "Yes some guy and three monsters saved us. From what I could tell he won."

T.K. smiled. "Talk about odd huh?"

"Ya I know." _'Acshaly thats normal now a days.'_

"Anyway Kari wanted me to send you back to see her the moment I saw you Mimi."

Mimi had a confused look but went back to see her. Tai went to look out a window. T.K. grabbed the first book he saw. And Serenity beckoned Zane over.

"Zane I want to say, Thank you. I know that you come from another world and it was great that you came all the way to this one just to keep us safe."

Zane smiled at her. "It's nothing really. I like everyone on this world and want to keep you all safe. Trust me you will all be fine."

The two talked a bit before Mimi returned. She walked over to the two.

"Serenity can I see Zane for a sec?"

She didn't wait for a reply. She grabbed Zane and took him to a corner.

"Zane seeing that you are T.K. and Kari's guardian I am going to tell you and only you this. It seems Kari and T.K. had a night of well, passion, about three months ago."

Zane had a good idea what was coming up. He dreaded it to. "So then I take it..."

Mimi nodded. "Yes. Kari is pregnant."

(Dream realm.)

The shrouded figure was holding up a multi colored feather. Behind him stood Shoe and Siya. Both had scared looks on there faces. They knew the news and what the person had to do. Soon a rainbow colored Phoenix landed in front of him. Her voice was beautiful and pure.

_'() Why have you called me? Is something wrong?'_

"Yes I am afraid so. I need you to send for () and get Wes ready to train him Ho-oh.

The phoenix "Ho-oh" nodded and flew off. The boy turned to the two. He shook his head. Shoe spoke up. "Do we really need ()?"

The boy responded. "Maybe we will, maybe we wont. All I know is this is a very unexpected tern of events. Help might be needed."

Siya spoke at last. "So we know one resone why all this is starting so early."

The boy shook his head. "We know a possibility. I still this something els is at work here. Something about all this seems odd."

Siya stared at him. "How so?"

"Well how is it that eather trainers or pokemon got into this world? There is only one way to get from one world to the other and opening it isn't a task anyone can pull off. Only one of Ho-oh's chosen can even commute between them."

Shoe and Siya nodded at his explanation.

Way to drop a ton of bricks huh? Anyway how is Zane going to deal with this? It isn't bad enough that he has to protect T.K. and Kari but now an unborn life? Well at least he has some help now. Anyway look to A New Light Chronicles next. R&R.


	13. Five Days Part 1

And here we go. Last we left off Mimi and Serenity were made aware that Zane is the chosen guardian, Neil, Phantom, and Shelly destroyed another Digimon and Kari and T.K. don't use protection. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon or Pokemon.

Five Days. Part 1.

(Five days till the attack.)

(Matt's apartment)

All but Kari had come to Matts apartment. The others came back early upon hearing about the one week they had. Now was the day of the meeting to talk it over. So far the only ones who really understood the situation they were in was Tai, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Serenity, and unknown to most Zane. It was official now that the other digidestens needed to know. After deciding that Matt and Sora's still recovering injuries needed to be thought of they picked their apartment. Everyone had finally gathered.

"Okay is that everyone?" Asked Tai.

"Kari still isn't here." Ken said.

"Well she already knows. We will just get started." Tai took a deep breath. "As you might or might not know we have been having all sorts of problems as of late. This is because Judgment day is coming near."

The room erupted. Tai started to wonder if blurting it out was the best idea. Davis was the one to ask the question.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"We wanted Matt and Sora to get better first. But that is beside the point. We will probably be judged well. I know this because someone is trying to destroy us now. We have been attacked two times now. Matt, Sora you two were the first. Then they sent a giant flaming monkey to attack Kari."

Sora spoke up. "Wasn't that a dream you had?"

"Don't remind me. Anyway we were told that we have five days left until they attack us again."

Mimi walked up. "We don't know the severity of this attack and we don't know what they will use. In fact the only one who will probably know what to do is that guardian. Therefore we must train in our free time and have our partners ready at all times."

"Guardian?" Asked Joe.

"Yes it seems another world sent someone to help us. He wears a black outfit. His face is covered so we aren't sure who he is." Mimi didn't feel right lying but she wasn't going to betray Zane's trust.

Ironically Izzy brought him up. "Guys Zane was with you when this happened. Does he know?"

Tai shook his head. "He still doesn't know thankfully."

"Well we need to keep tabs on him. Something is odd. He was around both times you were attacked. Not only that but he just so happened to appear when all this started."

Mimi got worried. Were they on to him?

"I would hate to think we have another Ken. No offence, Ken."

"None taken."

_'Wow they are way off' _Mimi thought to herself. She had to keep an eye on them keeping an eye on him. All of a sudden something clicked. She and Zane were going to start training today.

"I'm sorry but I have something I need to do. You got things from here right Tai?"

"Huh? Oh ya sure."

Mimi gave him his good bye kiss then ran off.

"Where's my lunch box?" Asked Davis.

(Kari's room)

Kari stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what happened. She was pregnant. What was she thinking that night? She was three months pregnant. She kept staring at the ceiling she placed her hand on her stomach. She didn't know what to feel. She had never been so confused. Gatoman walked in.

"Hey Kari are you okay?"

Kari didn't respond.

"Um well if you want to talk I am here."

She remained silent. Gatomon was getting even more worried.

"Hey Kari why don't we go out? It is a nice day for this season."

"...Gatomon can you leave? I want to be alone right now."

"Oh...Okay I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Gatomon shut the door. She felt like crying. Instead she walked over to the phone. After struggling to hit the numbers she got a ring tone.

"Hello, Takaishi residence." It was T.K.'s mom. Luckily the parents knew about the digimon.

"It's Gatomon. Is Patamon around?"

"Hold on I will get him...Okay I will have to put him on speaker so watch what you say."

"...Hello?"

"It's Gatomon. Patamon I need to see you."

"Umm Okay. Where do we meet?"

"The park just pleas hurry I need to see you now."

(The park)

Zane was currently hitting his head against the wall. He and Serenity had there first fight. She wanted to learn how to fight. He was afraid she would get hurt. He felt like an idiot. Really it wouldn't hurt to teach her some fighting moves. But he was also afraid this would make her want to join the fight. That was what made him not want to teach her.

"Um are you okay?"

Zane looked up to see Mimi and Palamon. "No I'm fine." He lied.

She shook her head. "You can tell me after we train."

They went over to a nice isolated spot. Zane then put his hand to his head and called for Neil.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a little bit of telepathy. I can use it to call for my friends."

Soon Neil showed up raring for some action. Mimi couldn't help but notice he had a lunch box that was oddly familiar.

"This is Neil a Lucario. Trust me when I say you won't find a better practice partner."

"You told me there spices are good fighters."

"It looks like a good fighter." Said Palamon.

"Alright Palamon you spare with Neil. Mimi I will spare with you. Now let's get started."

(After the training)

Mimi and Palamon were wiped out. She had trained before but training with them was like nothing she had ever done. Her body was so sore she couldn't move without feeling pain. Zane walked up to them with some drinks.

"Well a little rusty but not to bad."

Neil walked up to Palamon. (You did alright I guess.)

"All right? I didn't even touch you."

Mimi and Zane laughed. Zane was enjoying the fact that Digimon understood Pokemon.

"So Zane what's eating you?"

Zane had learned really fast that he couldn't hide from her. So there was no point in lying. "Me and Serenity had a fight."

Mimi looked surprised. "Wow me and Tai had our first fight this day."

"Really?"

"T.K. and Kari to. What was it about?"

"She wanted to learn how to fight and I was afraid she would want to fight with us so I wouldn't let her come. Now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid."

"Well I will give you a hand, Kari should know a thing or two about how to get on Serenity's good side. I just hope she will talk to me..."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Kari has been a bit depressed. She doesn't know how her parents will react to the baby. Tai will just beat T.K. up a bit and T.K. Will support her all the way. But she is afraid of her parent's reaction."

"I see..."

(Still at the park but away from the training)

Gatomon and Patamon finally met. Patamon was the first to speak. "Did you need to see m-"

Gatomon hugged him. She finally started crying. "Patamon I-I don't know what to do. Kari has been acting so weird a-and I just d-don't know what to do.""

"Gatomon..."

The two stayed together for a bit. Finally Gatomon calmed down.

"I am sorry Patamon. It's just, I don't know what to do. This is all happening so fast and now Kari is depressed for some reason."

"Gatomon I am here for you." He looked up to see a ghostly like creature watching them. "I'm not the only one who is."

She looked up. She seemed better but still seemed depressed. "Thank you." She said to the ghost. He went invisible.

"Patamon, you have always been there for me. Not only that but we have always fought together. Now you are here for me." She finally got a smile. "Alright Palamon tomorrow we need to train. If I am going to protect Kari I will need to be ready, and have T.K. come to. We will need one heck of a work out."

(Back at the training area)

Now that Neil and Zane knew what they were dealing with they were training them as needed. Neil was training Palamon to fight with strategy and to use her Poison Ivy more effective. Zane was glad to see Mimi had some basics down but she still wouldn't be able to properly defend herself against one of the assailants.

(Palamon's training)

(Alright that is good but you need more power behind it. Using that Poison Ivy as a spear can be helpful.)

"Are you sure it's okay for me to hit you with it?"

(I am steel so poison doesn't hurt me at all. That is why you need to learn put more power behind it. You have the effect down but power is something you need to.)

"You know I won't lie. It was so weird when we met. I mean you and your friends were so odd."

(And you're odd to us. But we got over it fast.)

"Glad you did. So like this?" She fired the vines at him. He easily blocked it.

(Better.)

(Mimi's training.)

"Okay Mimi now thrust out your palm like so." He then showed her what to do. Mimi copied his example perfectly. "Perfect! That is called the Force Palm. It is named after a move fighting types use. It is very basic, very easy, and very effective. It is something you can always fall back on."

"Wow that wasn't hard at all. Are you sure it will work?"

"Trust me. Some of the easiest moves can be very effective." Zane then changed the subject. "I am amazed no one has come here."

"Well to be honest we just picked the right time to come here."

"Oh?"

"This is a big dating spot. It is always empty in the day but at night everyone is here. It is really a matter of coming here at the right time. But we might want to find a new spot to train. I know! Why not the digital world?"

"I am not sure if I can enter it. I will have to find out..."

"Can you?"

"Oh don't worry I have my ways." He then looked serious. "Mimi about Palamon."

"What about her?"

"How high can she go up?"

"She has gone as far as ultimate."

"Mimi I need to talk to you about that..."

(Later that night in Kari's room)

"Kari may I come in?" Asked Mimi.

"...Come in."

Mimi walked in and sat next to her. "Kari I know that things are confusing for you right now but, Zane needs your help."

"..." At first Mimi thought that she wasn't going to say anything. But just when she got up Kari spoke up. "With what?"

"He and Serenity had a fight. How can he get her to listen to him?"

"...She loves Daffodils."

(Dream realm)

"So a Poke'dex acts as a digivice?"

Siya nodded. "Yes, in this world a poke'dex will do everything a Digivice can. It will take one to the Digital world."

The figure seemed satisfied by this. "Well then that is all I needed."

Shoe looked disappointed. "So that's it? You're done here now?"

"Afraid so."

He sighed. "Alright just go then."

He vanished. Siya seemed relieved. "I am glad he left so soon."

"Why?"

"I just want to be alone..."

"It's Kari isn't it?"

She nodded.

(Four days till the attack.)

(The park)

Upon getting Mimi's advice Zane went and got some Daffodils. He found some easy at Sora's moms flower shop. He was currently waiting for Serenity to come. Mimi said she would get her to come. It wasn't long that he saw her walking up to him. She still didn't look to happy.

"Okay, what?" She asked. He gave her the flowers. "Oh! They're Beautiful!"

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I didn't want to teach you to fight because I was afraid that you would join in the fights we are doing to, and if you got hurt I just wouldn't ever forgive myself. You mean a lot to me."

She stared at him for a bit them smiled. "Okay I forgive you." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "So are you going to teach me how to fight?"

"I will but not yet. I need to spend this time with Mimi. It is just luck that we won't have school till after the attack so I need to spend it getting her and Palamon ready."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"We are taking our training to the digital world. Can you cover me?"

"Leave it to me."

(The digital world)

For in the event that someone else decided to come train there Zane had on his outfit. He was now waiting on Mimi to appear. His Pokemon were mesmerized by the world they were in. However he had to deal with two occasions a wild Digimon decided he didn't like him. Finally the T.V. Monitor glowed and Mimi appeared.

"Alright Mimi I gave you the night to think it over. Now that we have a big area to train in I can give you some special training. However this is going to push you and your Digimon to your limits. Are you two sure you want to do this?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes. We talked it over and decided that we want to do this."

Zane nodded. "Alright let's get started."

(Elsewhere in the digital world)

Mimi's idea wasn't all that original. Davis, Tai, Ken, and Cody were training together. This was Tai's last free day till he had to go back to both his jobs. Currently Tai was reviewing what he was told about the opponents he would be fighting.

"Okay guys we have four allies. They are a human shrouded in black, a ghost like being with what looks like a witches' hat, a flying shark, and a humanoid dog that can fight well. From what I was told while Digimon have about two set attacks the other monsters have many different ones. They each have different effects. We know what to expect from the Digimon to an extent but we will be fighting blind against the other ones."

Cody nodded. "Sounds like we have quite the problem."

"Aw come on Cody. It can't be that hard." Armadillomon said.

"We don't know what to expect from them, and in more ways than one."

"Then we must train so we are ready for anything." said Tai. "Now let's start."

(Some old abandoned building)

T.K. was training with Patamon and Gatomon. Although a bit confused about Kari's absents he was training as hard as he could. Patamon and Gatomon were currently sparing with each other. As expected Gatomon was winning.

"Maybe we can take a break now?" said a dazed Patamon.

"Ya why not." Replied Gatomon.

"You guys are looking good." Said T.K. "Gatomon where's Kari?"

"She's at home. I don't know what's wrong with her. She has been depressed lately. I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe I should see her after we train."

"Don't worry about it. I think she just needs time alone."

(Zane's apartment)

Serenity was staring at Mimi's laptop. She was bored out of her mind. She had been standing guard for the last five hours. True, Zane had over two hundred channels. But all had nothing on. All of a sudden the screen glowed and then Zane was standing right there. Also standing there was an extremely worn out Mimi and Palamon.

"Guys your back and- Mimi? Are you okay?"

"I-I just n-need to lay d-down." Mimi panted as she laid down on his bed and pretty much feel asleep on the spot.

"Maybe I over did it." Said Zane as he let his Pokemon out. "You guys can leave tonight."

They nodded and went to do whatever. Serenity walked over to Mimi and checked her out. Although no bruises or cuts it was clear she had been doing some form of heavy sparing. She looked at Palamon who was just as spent as she was. She had fallen asleep as well. She looked at Zane.

"What did you two do?"

"Oh this and that. Want to stay over for dinner?"

(After dinner and waking up Mimi)

"Well, I will see you two tomorrow. I should be ready to train again tomorrow." Said Mimi as she walked off With Palamon. Lucky for her she was quick with recovery.

"I better go. See you tomorrow Zane." Said Serenity as she left.

(Serenity's apartment.)

Serenity's father glared at her. He was clearly in one of his moods. However he looked more hostile tonight.

"Serenity what were you doing at a boys house?"

Serenity was alarmed. How did he find out? "I was studying."

He glared at her. "Are you trying to make me look bad?" He grabbed her. "What were you doing you tramp? You were messing around weren't you?"

"No I wasn't I swear!"

He pushed her down. "You have been nothing but a hindrance. Your grades have been dropping. You have been putzing around and now you are messing around with a boy. And don't think I didn't know about that two piece. Why was I stuck with you?"

"I-I'm sorry."

He turned to her clearly enraged. "Not sorry enough. I am sick of having to take care of a daughter that does nothing but disappoint me. Get out."

Her eyes got wide. "W-what?"

"Get out. I won't take care of you anymore."

Serenity was shocked. She knew her father wasn't a nice person but kicking her out? What was going on? She picked herself up and walked out.

(The park)

Izzy was walking home from a hard day of training and work. Tentomon was following from the sky. Izzy was fairly satisfied with today's workout. Having to prepare for this attack was making everyone work harder. However his job made it hard to find the time. He was almost out of the park when he heard sobbing. He looked over to see Serenity crying.

"Serenity? What's wrong?"

She looked up. "M-m-my father k-kicked me o-o-out." She said between sobs.

Izzy was alarmed at this. He knew her father was a jerk but this seemed a bit extreme even for him.

"Why?"

She didn't answer she just kept crying. He grabbed his cell phone. He couldn't just leave her to cry then try to find somewhere to sleep.

"Mom it's me."

"Oh hello dear. Zane came over for a visit when will you be home?"

"Um mom Serenity's father kicked her from the house."

"WHAT! Why?"

"I don't know, but she has no where to stay. Can she stay with us? You know just till she's on her feet?" Izzy felt odd asking. He was friends with her but she wasn't like a go on outings and such friend. But he couldn't stand seeing anyone cry. He felt he had to do something and this was the best he could do.

"Say no more. She can come and stay as long as she needs. Tomorrow me and the other parents will have a word with John."

Good old mom. She was always willing to help a friend in need.

"Should I send Zane home?"

"No something tells me she will feel better if he is over." He then hung up and went to Serenity. "Serenity, mom said you can stay."

She looked up. "I-I don't want to be a burden..."

"If you stay here you will be. We won't be able to sleep knowing you're out here." He said in an attempt to make her smile. She just got up and followed him.

(Izzy's apartment)

Zane had just got the news. He was shocked about what happened. A parent kicking their child from the house? Serenity didn't deserve that. He couldn't imagine anyone deserving that but Serenity really didn't deserve it. Soon the door opened. Izzy and Serenity walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy and he had never seen her look so sad before. She ran to him and hugged him and just let it all out.

(Three days till the attack)

(Kari's apartment)

Mimi was visiting Kari's room. Kari seemed a bit better today. In fact she was now picking out something to wear before a shower. As much as Mimi hated to say it she needed one.

"You seem...alive today."

"I am going to tell T.K."

"I see. Well make sure you give him a head start before telling Tai."

"How does this look?" She held up her normal clothing.

"Looks...average." Mimi said truthfully.

The phone rang. It didn't take long for Kari's mom to answer.

"So how are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I might just drop the ball."

"Is that su-"

"HE DID WHAT?"

Both girls jumped. Kari's mom then continued on the phone a bit panicked. After she was done she started running around getting her stuff together. She then peeked her head into Kari's room.

"Serenity's father just kicked her out of the house."

Kari dropped her clothes and Mimi gasped. It was Mimi who asked the question. "Why?"

"Me and the others intend to find that out. You two don't worry about her right now. She is staying with Izzy and Zane is keeping an eye on her. I know you said she really likes him, and-"

The phone rang again. This time Mimi picked it up.

"Hello Kamiya residence."

"Mimi it's Zane. I take it you got the news?"

"Afraid so."

"Serenity has made it pretty clear that she wont forgive herself if we don't train. As much as I don't want to leave her like this we are still training today."

"I don't feel right training with this going on."

"We had a compromise. We will train for only three hours today. She just wants us to be ready."

"I guess it can't be helped. I will be right over."

She set down the phone. Kari's mom had already left. Kari was taking her shower. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Kari I'm going out."

"Okay."

Wow that is harsh. What will happen to Serenity? Will they be ready for the fight? Will they figure out Zane's secret? Will Neil return Davis's lunch box? Just keep reading. Anyway I do hope you enjoyed this. Pleas R&R


	14. Five Days Part 2

Well here it is. The next CH. Last we left off Serenity was kicked out of her home, Mimi started training with Zane, Kari was getting ready to break the news to T.K., and Neil took Davis's lunch box. Now that that's out of the way lets get to fic.

Note: I have noticed I have been making a mistake on Palmon's name. I just found this out near the end of the CH and am too lazy to go through it and fix them all however I will be avoiding this mistake from here on hopefully.

Five Days part 2

(Three days till the attack)

(Izzy's apartment)

Serenity had finally fallen asleep. However it was at four in the morning. It was now ten and she was still asleep. Her bed was the couch, clung to Zane.

It was just last night he got the news that Serenity was kicked from her home. It had taken him all night to calm her down. After talking him into going on with his training she finally fell asleep. Zane fell asleep to but he being used to short nights woke up just past ten.

Izzy's mom entered the room. She talked quietly upon seeing she was still asleep. "How is she?"

"She is asleep. I kinda wish I could enjoy this but..."

"I know. I am going to talk to her father with some of the others."

Izzy's mom made the phone calls and was then on her way. Zane quickly grabbed the phone witch was right next to the couch and punched in the number to Kari's Apartment. After giving the news he started waiting. Izzy came out not to long after.

"How is she?" He whispered.

"She's asleep."

Suddenly Serenity stirred from her sleep. "ug Waffles..."

"Waffles?"

"Oh Zane. Was yesterday a dream?"

"Afraid not."

"Oh..."

The three started to talk. They avoided the subject concerning yesterday. Zane kept eyeing the door. He figured Mimi would be there pretty soon. On the other hand she would probably delay the heavy duty training she would have to fit in three hours.

"So anyway what's with your hair?" asked Izzy.

"My hair?"

"Ya Zane. I have never seen someone as young as you with white hair as a natural color. Or hair that white. Did your mother or father have it?"

"Nope. Although they are both my parents I was born with white hair. No one is sure why. I don't mind it thou. I think it's cool."

"I see."

Serenity smiled. "I think you look cool with white hair too."

"Why thank you. I think your red hair makes you look cute."

"Oh stop it." She started to blush.

"It's good to see you smiling again."

They looked over to see Mimi. "Hey guys. Zane, is Serenity ready to go out?"

All three looked confused. Izzy was the one to ask. "Out?"

"Yes were taking Serenity out to cheer her up."

"Oh right ya we are. We should get going." Zane grabbed Serenity and Mimi and rushed out.

Izzy sighed. "You can come out now Tentomon."

(Zane's apartment)

After getting from point A to point B without being seen Zane got the laptop ready. Serenity was talking with Mimi. Zane's Pokemon were getting psyched up, and Palamon was trying to get her head out of the bag Mimi brought her in. Finally Zane got the Digi'port set.

"Alright we are all set. Sure you will be okay Serenity?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You two just train."

"Okay. Then let's rock Mimi."

(T.K.'s apartment)

Kari was standing right at T.K.'s apartment. This was it. She took a few to gather herself then knocked on his door. T.K. answered it.

"Hey Kari come in." She did as instructed. "Sorry mom isn't here for well... you know don't you?"

"Sadly."

"She will be fine. She's with Zane and that's all she needs. Whether they know it or not."

Kari looked at Patamon. "Patamon can we have some privacy pleas?"

"Huh? Oh okay..."

As soon as Patamon left she sat on the couch and beckoned T.K. over. "T.K. I have some news for you."

"Okay shoot."

"Do you remember what happened about three months ago? You know we were alone, we just got back from watching "Twilit"..."

"Oh ya. What about it? Did Tai find out?" He asked worried. However she just grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach. At first he was confused. Then it sunk in. "K-Kari are you...pregnant? "

She nodded. After that he fainted. "He took that well..."

(After he came to witch took a while because he hit his head on the coffee table when he fell)

"So what are we going to do about this Kari?"

"I want to keep the baby."

"I don't think that will be an option."

"Then we will run away."

"Kari that ISN'T an option. We have to be ready to keep this world safe. Even so we have no cash on us."

Kari looked down. "This isn't fair."

"Kari I know how you feel. I want to keep it also, but your family doesn't have the money. Not only that but I don't think they can take another mouth to feed. It is also dangerous with what is going on right now."

Kari sighed. "It's dangerous for everyone right now." all of a sudden she looked up. "We need to tell our families you know?"

"Oh no, we will have to tell Tai and I will have to hide out at Zane's apartment for roughly a year."

"Come on T- Wait Zane?"

"Guy kept Mimi safe from a dragon without a Digimon. I'm sure if Tai finds out he can hold him off the longest."

"...Well yes come on T.K. I don't like it much either but it has to be done."

"Kari shouldn't we worry more about the attack coming up?"

"T.K. We have the fight covered. Gatomon told me you all have been training. Now come on."

T.K. leaned back and started muttering god knows what. After a bit he stopped and looked at her. "You won't give me peace until I do will you?"

"T.K. we need to tell them now or this will just be on your mind the entier fight."

"Alright I know your brother will kill me but I guess it is better we do this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Serenity was kicked from her house. Call me crazy but after we train I am sure me and every one else will want to try to make her feel better."

"Good point."

(After Mimi's training)

Mimi was lying on Zane's couch. She was worn out but not like yesterday. Zane wanted her with some energy to help cheer up Serenity. He was planning on taking her out. Zane took a good look at the three. They were the only ones who knew who he was. Maybe it was about time he showed them.

"Hey guys." All three looked at him. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" asked Palamon.

He pulled out some pictures. "It's my home and friends."

Mimi was interested now. She started wondering about his world when she found out who he was. A world where Monsters and humans live together, it was something they had been working for.

He pulled out the first one. "This is my other Pokemon. You know the three here. That one is Sparky a Pachirisu." He pointed out a white squirrel like critter perched on his head. The girls had to giggle at it. "This one is Rosa, a Skuntank." He pointed to what looked like a skunk. "And this is Blaze, an Infernape." He pointed to a big ape with what looked like a crown of fire.

"Wow so that's your team?" Asked Serenity.

"I have more but they are my main ones. We work the best together."

"Sparky is sooooo cute." Mimi squealed.

Zane laughed and pulled out another one. "They are my friends Wes and Rui." This one had him with a sixteen year old boy and girl. The boy had sandy colored spiky hair, a blue trench coat, an odd contraption on his arm, and white paint across his face. The girl had red hair in two spiky pony tails, and a blue jean jacket.

"I see." said Mimi.

He pulled out another one. "My family, Jason and Rebecca." The photo had a man who looked like him but with brown hair and very pretty women with brown hair as well.

"Your mother is pretty." said Serenity.

Zane frowned. "She died a year ago."

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." He pulled out one more. "This one was taken before I came here. You know Wes and Rui. That's Wes's two favorite Pokemon Umbreon and Espeon. That's Ash and his partner Pikachu and that's Dawn and her Piplup." He pointed out two odd little fox like creature, a boy with spiky black hair and a yellow what looks like a mouse, and a girl with long blue hair and a little blue penguin. Mimi couldn't help but to stare at Umbreon.

"That Umbreon. Something is odd about it."

"Oh it's a bit stronger than most coming from Orre but Other than that it is a normal Dark type."

Mimi's eyes got wide. "D-dark type? You have and...TRAIN dark types?"

"Umm yes?" It clicked in his head. "Oh I get it. No worries. Some are a bit more aggressive but there isn't such thing as an evil Pokemon. Evil trainer yes but Pokemon aren't evil by nature. In fact Rosa is a dark type and she came out grate."

Mimi calmed down upon hearing that. "Well we should get going."

"Going?" Asked Serenity.

"Yes we are taking you out for the night." said Zane

(Later at Izzy's)

Serenity was in much higher spirits now. She got to spend the night with Zane and Mimi. They first went to a nice restaurant. After that they went to the park with the others. They lit one of the grills and had a small party. She was now at Izzy's apartment. Izzy's mom walked in.

"I'm sorry the man was just too stubborn."

"It's okay." Said Serenity. "I'm sure I can find some place to live."

"Now Serenity, you may stay as long as you want. I really don't mind. None of us mind. Now I did get you your clothing." She handed her a bag. "Now get some sleep dear."

"Okay good night."

(two days till the attack.)

(Kari's apartment)

Kari stared at the clock. Mimi had left earlier to help Zane and Serenity with their homework before Kari had a chance to tell her when the news would be given. She still wasn't back. This wasn't going to make things easier. Mimi was one of the two things keeping Tai from killing T.K. The other was Matt. He would have to do.

"Kari T.K. and for some reason his family is here." Her mom called.

Kari took a deep breath and walked out. This was it. This was the moment she and T.K. would tell everyone that she was going to be a mother at fifteen. God help them all.

(After everyone was situated)

"Okay you two. What is so important we all had to come here?" Asked T.K.'s father.

"Well you see me and T.K. had a well, night three months ago."

"Yes you saw Twilit. What are you getting at?" asked Tai.

"Well after we saw it we came to his house. We made out some, and we kinda did, err, it."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"That isn't all. I am...pregnant."

There was a long silence. It was broken by Tai grabbing T.K. and slamming him against the wall.

"Damn it T.K. what's wrong with you!"

"Tai I'm sorry w-w-we just lost c-c-control."

"I trusted you. I put my trust in you and you do this?"

"Put him down Tai!" Matt commanded.

"Oh no I am not letting hi-"

"Put him down Tai!"

Everyone looked over to see Mimi at the door. She looked very worn out, probably back from training. She glared at Tai with a lot of anger. Tai put T.K. down without asking anything. She set down her bag and walked to Tai as Palamon tried to get out of said bag.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I just trusted him and this happened."

"Tai I understand that you're angry but this isn't the way to react."

Kari was amazed at how Mimi was the only one who could get Tai to calm down and listen. For the longest time no one could. When Tai got in one of his "How dare you do that to my sister" moods he had to be restrained by Matt in the past.

Now it was there parents turn. And T.K.'s mom was first. "How could you two do this? This is the worst thing you have done!"

"When we told you not to do that till you're married. We weren't kidding!" Yelled Kari's mom. "Now your pregnant? Oh this is just great."

Tai father was the last. "We need to talk this over. Everyone go to Tai's room and wait."

They all went into Tai's room. Gatomon and Patamon Had shocked looks on their faces. The two stared at Kari and T.K. for a long time before they finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gatomon. "We wouldn't have been mad or anything. You made me worry that something was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I was scared."

"How do you think I felt Kari?"

(Oh calm yourself.) Everyone looked over to see a ghostly like creature appear. Mimi and Palamon recognized him as Phantom. (This is a pretty confusing thing for one to go through. After all she carries new life. That isn't something to just dismiss.)

Gatomon stared at the thing for a bit before she sighed and turned to Kari. "I'm sorry. Just pleas tell me these things next time."

"Okay."

Everyone else stared at the ghostly creature. They knew he was a friend but what ever it said only the Digimon knew. Mimi was amazed. She knew he was a good fighter but off the field he just played pranks and scared others. But it seemed that whatever Phantom just said helped mend the bond between Kari and Gatomon. Phantom then vanished.

(After one uncomfortable hour)

"Everyone come out." Yelled T.K.'s father. Everyone did as instructed. "Do you want to keep the child?"

Kari nodded.

"All right. We decided that the damage is done. No point in punishing you any further. You two may keep the child. We will help pay for everything HOWEVER this is your child. We will help when you two are at school but it is your child you two will take care of it or it will be put up for adoption. T.K. I am going to get you a job to help pay for things the baby will need. Do you two understand the rules we have laid down?"

"Yes sir."

"Ya dad."

"Good. Now I will be making an appointment to take you to a doctor Kari..." They started getting into the prenatal care. Mimi got up and went to a private spot to relay the news to Zane.

(Zane's apartment)

"Alright that's a relief to hear....Ya Same time tomorrow....Okay good night."

Zane set down the phone. He let out a long drawn out sigh. This was getting more confusing than it needed to be, and it was all because of the movie Twilight. He made a note not to watch it. He walked over to the T.V. and flipped it on. He was amazed at how odd the shows they had were. Right now he was watching animated series about a man with a blond afro that fights with his nose hairs. It wasn't normal but it was oddly entertaining.

(Dream realm)

The hooded figure had just got done telling Siya and Shoe what he herd. The two seemed somewhat relieved by the news. Still they were worried.

"At least it isn't all bad." Said Siya

"The family has agreed to let it stay. But we still have that attack to worry about." Said the figure.

"Well I suggest you don't loose."

They looked back to see a sixteen year old boy with spiky sandy hair and a blue trench coat. He had white face paint across his face. He had a serious look on his face.

"I don't plan on loosing Wes."

"I am not worried about you. It's the others I am worried about."

"But () has been training with me."

"() May have but the others haven't. Also with Kari having a baby she's out."

"Ho-oh's been keeping you up to date I see."

He shrugged. "I am training (). She has made sure I know everything that is going on."

"Good."

He looked around a bit. "So the two can see everything going on huh?"

Siya nodded. "Yes they can."

"Why haven't you told them anything yet? In that matter why do you go on like no ones watching? I know something's are deafened by the relief but shouldn't some for of information be given?"

Shoe looked down. "We are watchers. Nothing more. We watch the world when we aren't at school."

Wes sighed. "What is with you ()? You still go to school despite where you are."

Shoe shrugged. "We don't understand it either. We just do."

"Wes why did you come here?" Asked the figure.

"A portal opened in our world."

"W-what?" gasped Siya.

"It was isolated. Nothing went in. But you know what this means."

The figure nodded. "Tyen!"

Some one entered the room. "Yes ()?"

"It seems a portal opened. The last thing we need are Digimon or humans from that world getting in or vice versa."

Tyen nodded. "I shell alert Gennai and keep an eye on your world."

"Alright."

Tyen vanished. Zane looked over at Shoe. "Tell me, was he the reason they were able to get an appointment the hospital so fast?"

"He decided that a wait wasn't a good idea."

Zane rolled his eyes. "For the love of..."

Siya let out a sigh. "I think they are about to wake up."

Wes nodded. Just as he was about to leave he stopped. "...Congratulations on the baby."

(The last day)

(Kari's apartment)

Kari woke up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

After getting over her morning sickness she went to eat breakfast. She was going to the hospital today. She saw her father had left to get an interview already and Tai and her mom were off to work. Mimi was cooking eggs and bacon.

"Smells good." Said Kari.

"Not for you Kari. You have a baby to think about." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a small fruit salad. "Enjoy!"

Kari started eating. Soon T.K. walked in. They decided it would be best if T.K. stayed with them despite the money issues. His father agreed to help with payments till things got better. He looked undead so he must have just woken up. He plopped down on a chair. Mimi was the first to talk to him.

"Hey T.K.. How was Agumons snoring?"

"Uuuuuh."

"That's good to hear. Do you want toast with your breakfast?"

"Eeer."

"Toast it is."

Just as Mimi got done T.K. was awake enough to form words.

"So T.K. wasn't that Wes nice?"

Mimi stopped what she was doing upon hearing the name. T.K. continued.

"Ya I guess so. I was just wondering what's with the face paint and the blue trench coat."

"What ever fits his style."

Now Mimi was alarmed by this. They had just described Zane's friend. But how could that be?

"What are you two talking about?"

"Me and T.K. have been having odd dreams. In the last one this Wes guy congratulates us on our Baby."

Mimi blinked. This was something she had to ask Zane about when she got the chance. She then remembered Kari had to get ready fast. Matt and Sora were picking her up shortly.

"Kari you hospital visit?"

"Oh, your right." Kari went to get ready. T.K. got up to.

"I'm going to get ready to train With Patamon and Gatomon."

Mimi decided it was time to see Zane.

(Hospital)

Coming to the hospital was starting to get really old now. It seems all her she had to make a visit to one. Luckily she talked Serenity into coming. After a long and difficult conversation in the car ride Serenity thumped her on the head and just replied...

"Kari you're my best friend. I would never think anything bad of you just because you did that."

Kari smiled. The thump on the head made the waiting room a bit more bearable for some reason. She was glad she decided to tell Serenity.

"Anyway I need to tell the others. Just hope Zane doesn't find out..."

"Wrong answer Kari. He is one of us now. Therefore..."

"I guess your right. He is one of us. Still he doesn't know about our Digimon..."

Serenity giggled at the irony of it all. "Just tell him already."

Kari bit her lip and looked at Sora and Matt. Matt spoke up.

"It was decided that Tai will be the leader again. You will have to take matters of Digimon up with him."

Kari then leaned over to Serenity. "If he won't allow it I will only show him mine deal?"

Serenity smiled. "Deal."

(After Mimi's training)

Mimi came out of the laptop with Zane. Instead of her Palamon she had the In-training form of Tanemon. What ever went on in the digital world it worked.

"So how fast can you get her back to palmon?"

"Don't worry; She will be ready to fight by tomorrow."

"Good, now Mimi you mustn't use that unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I didn't think we could do that. I was surprised." she then recalled Kari's dream. "Zane Kari knows your friends name."

"And let me guess. He said congratulations with the baby?"

"How did you?"

"It's called the angels relief. It watches over the real world. Whenever they both fall asleep they are able to see it. Whenever I'm asleep also I am in it to."

"They don't know who you are."

"They go to great lengths to keep me unknown. They will not see my face or hear my name."

"I see. Oh Kari decided to tell Serenity about the baby."

"That's good. I don't like keeping secrets from her."

"It's odd that Kari had an appointment today..."

"Oh it isn't. A higher power saw to it that it happened today. They seem to want that baby under the best care."

Mimi looked surprise. "A higher power?"

"How do you think I got all this yen?"

(Later after everyone's training at Kari's apartment)

"You want us to WHAT Kari?" Tai exclaimed.

"I want to tell Zan about our Digimon. I think he has a right. After all he is one of the gang now."

"Kari we can't just tell him."

"Why not? I think he has a right to know. Might I remind you that he kept Mimi safe."

"I know that but this just isnt the time. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes ether."

Kari let out a sigh. This wasnt going well.

And that's that. So now we got a few things answered and it seems Mimi has learned something but what? Anyway it's fight time in the next CH. R&R


	15. The Clash

Holla readers. It is time for another battle to take place. I do hope you enjoy this. Now on to the fic.

The Clash.

(The city)

This was the day of the attack. Everyone was as ready as they could get. This was the first time in a long time ALL the DigiDestined were together for a fight. Currently they were spread out.

Mimi and Tai were currently near their apartment. Matt and Sora were at the school. Izzy was keeping an eye on his apartment with T.K. and Zane's also. He was hoping to see if Zane was up to something. The rest were near Izzy's apartment trying to figure out where to guard. With a little help from Serenity, Zane and her were waiting at the center most part of them all. His Pokemon were getting ready for the fight.

"So Zane?" Zane looked up. "What do you want to do after we win this fight?"

Zane smiled. "How about we go eat at that cafe?"

Serenity smiled. "That sounds nice."

The two stared off into the distance. "How long has it been since I got here?"

"About three weeks. It hasn't been that long..."

"It takes a year for it to be judgment day. It started about two days before I got here..."

"So you're saying you will stay here for a year?"

"Ya..."

She stared at him. "Something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking it's nice here. Home I had friends but my travels made it hard to see them."

"Why didn't you just stay home?"

"I couldn't. I tried a few times to stay in one spot while I was training to come here. But I just couldn't. It's odd that I can now."

Serenity took a good long look at him. "Then let's enjoy the time you have left."

"Okay."

Just then two explosions were herd. Zane looked up to see one at the school and one at Kari's apartment. There was an odd chill coming from the other apartment. He and Neil rushed to the apartment, Phantom went to T.K., and Shelly went to the school. Serenity sat down. She wished she had some form of monster right now.

(The school)

Sora and Matt glared at a boy draped in green. At his side was a dinosaur with a big flower on its back and a big mound of what looked like blue vines. Behind him was Puppetmon. Puppetmon had and evil smile.

"Well we meet agen. I hope we have fun."

Matt held up his Digivice. "This wont be hard."

Just then the shark/dragon landed right between them. It seemed raring for a fight. Gabumon and Byomon looked at their respective DigiDestins. They nodded and had them Digivolve.

(Izzy's apartment)

The other Digimon were incased in ice. The other destins stared hopelessly at their frozen partners. Izzy was shocked at this sight. T.K. had a look of pure rage. A girl wearing an Icy blue outfit was staring at them with a sorrowful look. A blue fox and what looked almost like a tree covered in snow was by her side.

"They are alive for now. But I suggest you beat me...And fast."

The two help up their Digivices. Izzy spoke up. "Not a problem." He looked at the others. "Guys you stay away for now. I will have your partners at my apartment after we are done here."

"Good luck Izzy." Said Cody as they left to a safe area knowing they would just get in the way."

"Now as I was saying. Not a problem."

"...It will be."

A digimon flew next to her. But not just any Digimon. And Icedevimon at that. Patamon looked terrified. T.K. was confused at this.

"Patamon?"

"T.K. that isn't a Digimon to just blow off. He can hold his own against many mega's on his own."

He wrapped his arms around the girl and grinned. "It would seem they have help."

As if on queue the ghostly monster appeared. It had a smile on its face. (Don't disappoint me now.)

"No need to worry."

(Kari's apartment)

Tai and Mimi already had their respective Digimon at their highest forms. Right in front of them was the girl named Morgana. On her left stood a giant turtle with water blasters in its shell. Her right was what looked like an over grown jelly fish. MetalSeadramon glared at them with rage.

"I was meaning to repay you for what you did to me."

"You had it coming." Said Wargreymon. Lilymon got ready to attack.

"This is the end." Said Morgana.

"It is for you." Zane and Neil made their appearance.

(School)

Shelly was going one on one with Venusaur. She was currently winning. She had speed and a good deal of power on her side. The Venusaur was trying to over power her. This wasn't the best way to go as she could either out do it in speed or easily over power him herself. Enraged the things launched all of its vines at her. She easily avoided them and used a Dragon Rush on it. This knocked him back a few feet. After that she followed up with a dragon claw. The thing looked up angry.

(This isn't over.)

(Ya about that... IT IS!) She then charged up a hyper beam and fired it at him knocking it out. (Oh wow. I didn't think that would really end it. That was sad.)

She looked to see that Sora was still fighting Tangrowth however her Digimon had a fire element so no need to help her. Matt on the other hand was fighting a loosing fight. He needed help.

Metalgarurumon was having a harder time than the last time. Puppetmon was a lot stronger now. Not only that but he was at full strength. He needed a miracle.

"Hah! How did you beat me last time? You are weak."

"Keep talking." Said Metalgarurumon.

The evil puppet raised its hammer and charged full speed at him. Metalgarurumon wasn't in any position to avoid the attack. He started to change a Metal Wolf Claw. But before either could get done the dragon appeared and delivered a flurry of slashes at him. After that she landed a Hyper Beam knocking him back. He looked up enraged however when he grabbed his hammer he saw that Shelly had cut the top off it. He looked over to see Garudamon holding it.

"Grrr." He grabbed the control on his back and tossed it like a boomerang. Shelly did an X shaped slash destroying the control. "What! This can't be right. I'm not done playing!"

"Oh it's over." said Metalgarurumon.

Puppetmon grinned. "Oh no it isn't." he shot out his hand and several strings flew at Metalgarurumon. "Now you're my toy!"

Everyone was stunned. Puppetmon had control of Metalgarururmon. They then herd a noise. They were even more shocked to see that the two Pokemon had faked defeat. Now it was Garudamon and Shelly against Metalgarurumon, Tangrowth, Puppetmon, and Venusaur.

(Izzy's apartment)

Magnaangemon was not having a good fight with Icedevimon. He wasn't lying about Icedevimon. His wings were frozen and his Excalibur, despite it being a beam sword, was broken. He couldn't understand though, this was a champion; He had destroyed a mega when two couldn't beat him. Hell, it was a dark master too. Yet this champion was single handedly destroying him. All of a sudden the ghost came up and he looked like he was at full strength.

(Trade you.)

He looked down to see the tree thing stumbling about. Apparently he had been beaten pretty badly and was hit with a strong confuse ray. As much as he hated to admit it the ghost was the best bet right now. He went to finish off the tree monster.

The two stared at each other. Finally the devil grinned. "You can't win."

Phantom let out an evil smile. (I don't need to.)

The two went at it.

(Kari's apartment)

The fight at the apartment was the most fierce. Lilymon was fighting the thing named Blastoise. Neil was fighting and winning against the Tentacrule. Wargreymon was fighting MetalSeadramon. Zane was fighting hand to hand with Mimi unknown to Tai who was more into his fight against Morgana.

"Gah! You got tougher I see." Said Morgana.

Mimi chuckled. "After what Zane put me through I better be."

As much as Zane liked her help Mimi was no where's near skilled enough to fight her alone. If he wasn't there she wouldn't last that long. However her help still was appreciated. He looked over at Tai. He never knew anyone to be so into a fight. He wouldn't see his girlfriend going at it against another girl. He blocked a punch and kicked her in the gut. Mimi followed with a sloppy yet effective leg sweep. She fell and hit her head on the curb. Amazingly this knocked her out.

"So how did I do?"

"Do you want me to tell the truth or just say something that will make you feel good?"

"Feel good please."

"You did very well."

"HELP!"

They looked over to see Wargreymon loosing badly. Tai was starting to panic. It would seem that Metalseadramon had gotten a lot stronger since the last time they went against one another. Mimi stared helplessly. Lilymon came to her. Unsurprisingly her flower cannons plant like element did the trick against the Blastoise. She gave Mimi a "Should we?" look. Mimi looked at Zane. He let out a long sigh.

"Do it."

Mimi nodded to him and rushed to Tai. "Tai stand back."

"Huh? But Mimi-."

"I said stand back!"

Tai nodded and took a step back. Mimi held up her Digivice. She knew he said only in an emergency. This seemed like one to her. She held it up as it started to glow.

"Lilymon Mega Digivolve to...ROSEMON!"

Soon a Humanoid digimon dressed in red with a rose covering all but her mouth emerged. A thorny whip and anther one but already made into a rapier in her hands. She lashed out her whip at the dragon and caught its mug. The thing yanked hard however, she was able to use to momentum to empower her Rapiers attack and unseen by anyone a small crack formed on its armor. Tai was speechless about this development.

"M-Mimi, W-when did this happen?"

"While I was training. Trust me it wasn't easy. Now what do you say we finish this?"

Tai nodded.

Neil had just landed the finishing Aura Sphere and was about to go join the other two when Phantom appeared. From the looks of him he was pretty badly beaten. However he could still fight.

(What happened to you?)

(Nothing too bad. Want to trade?)

(For your sake.) He said as he left.

(School)

The fight wasn't going well. Although some where in the fray both Pokemon were defeated Puppetmon's control of Metalgarurumon was a constant struggle. Apparently Puppetmon didn't like his "play mates" being defeated.

"Okay now I am mad. PLAY WITH THIS!"

He had the metal wolf jump forward and slash at them. As soon as the got out of the way he snapped at Garudamon. Sadly she was too slow and his teeth sunk into her. She yelled out in pain and beat him off her. Shelly tried to attack Puppetmon but was intercepted by Metalgarurumon. He was able to avoid damage.

Matt was worried about Metalgarurumon however he heard that the humans with them joined the fight. However he didn't leave the spot he was in. He just stood there and watched. He was wondering what was going on. However that slipped his mind when he saw Garudamon get bitten again.

Shelly flew back and took a good look at the situation. Metalgarurumon was under control, Puppetmon was the master, he couldn't hurt Metalgarurumon since the strings made him move and he would accomplish nothing that worked in their favor. Wait strings? Shelly saw the strings. Maybe if he cut them...

Shelly then charged full speed at Puppetmon. As if it was a reflex Puppetmon had Metalgarurumon try to intercept. Shelly then used her speed and ability to fly to quickly dodge, reposition, and used a well placed Dragon Claw. Now free from the strings he gave a death glare at Puppetmon.

"NO! My toy!"

(Time to die.)

With that Shelly ran up and delivered ten well placed Dragon Claws followed up with a Dragon Rush. Garudamon fired her Wing Blade at him engulfing him in flames. Finally Metalgarurumon used Ice Wolf Bite firing missiles from all over his body. This left Puppetmon weak.

"Hold on." said Matt. He then looked at the boy dressed in green. "Why haven't you attacked? I herd your friends can fight hand to hand rather well. Why haven't you?"

The boy stood there for a bit before final answering. "Why bother? What difference will it make?"

Matt stared at him. He then looked to the others and gave them the okay. Shelly fired a Hyper Beam, Garudamon used her Wind Blade, and Metalgarurumon Used his Metal Wolf Claw. With that Puppetmon was defeated. The boy and his Pokemon turned to dust. Matt looked over at his girlfriend. She wasn't taking the fact that they petty much killed four things at the same time well.

Shelly Remember a cold chill from one area. Being that she was dragon and ground cold wasn't the best thing for her. She decided the other explosion was a much better area.

Metalgarrumon and Garudamon were about to fallow when they reverted to their rookie forms. It seems they expended too much energy. They went to their partners.

(Kari's apartment)

Somewhere along the line Phantom had joined the fight. Currently the fight wasn't going well. Even with her Mega form Metalseadramon's armor wasn't even getting a dent. When Phantom joined his Shadow Balls were rendered ineffective agenst his body. Zane was watching the fight. He might be able to fight with a lot of Digimon but the size difference was an issue this time.

"This thing's armor is a real pain." He muttered. The dragon bowed its head down for an attack. Something caught his eye. It seemed he had a crack in his armor. "You two!"

They looked his way.

"It has a crack on its head just above the left eye."

The two looked up. Tai was the first to see it. "Ya I see it I bet it's his weak spot. GUYS! Look just above the left eye!"

The two Digimon and Pokemon looked and nodded. They then started focusing their attacks on that spot. Soon Shelly appeared. She got the idea fast and started landing attacks at the spot also. Soon the spot started to crack even more. Finally it was time for the finishing attack.

"MEGA CLAW!" Wargreymon yelled.

He used his Dramon destroyers to rip apart the armor and slice into him. Rosemon used Roses Rapier on the spot. Finally Phantom and Shelly simultaneously used Hyper Beam and Shadow Ball on the spot. That finished it as Metalseadramon dissipated into Data. Zane turned his head as Morgana went to dust. His Pokemon landed the finishing blow. He will take the weight of taking out someone else. He then sensed Neil was fighting else where. He ran his way.

(The ice fight. Cut me some slack)

Neil was fighting on par with Icedevimon. His steel element gave him a good deal of resistance. His speed and strength made it easier to. However it was still a lot harder than the other fights.

Currently the two were in a deadlock. Neil was using his drain punch with Icedevimon's Frozen Claw. Finally they broke the attack. Neil charged an Aura Sphere and fired it at him. Icedevimon fired some icicles from his wings. Luckily his Aura Sphere went right through them and nailed him. However he was able to counter with another Frozen Claw which landed. After shaking it off he used a combo of Extreme speed and Drain Punch. This attack knocked him back into a building.

Zane got there right when Icedevimon hit the building. Upon hitting it some big debris was knocked off. The paths lead right to Crystal. She stared at the debris with the same emotionless stare. Something clicked in Zane's head. He rushed at her and pushed her out of the way right in the nick of time. She looked up confused by this action.

"You are my enemy and I am yours. Why did you save me?"

"That is enough death for today." He looked to see Izzy just barely hanging on agenst the Glaceon. Apparently the Abomasnow looked like it hand taken a beating however it had turned the tides at some point. "Two of you have lost. Please why can't you just stop here?"

She stared at him then looked at her other opponents. The one "Neil" was still going strong and the other two had now reverted. She could end them now. However enemy or not he saved her life. She always repaid her debts.

"Stop. That is enough." The Pokemon and Icedevimon stopped dead in their tracks. The Glaceon walked up to her. A confused look on her face. Crystal looked to Icedevimon. "Free them."

Without a word he snapped his fingers freeing all the encased Digimon. Right about then Gatomon showed up. She looked around at the now stopped fight.

"I will stop this fight seeing that you saved my life." she turned around. "We are leaving now."

(Not just yet.) Said the Glaceon. Or at least to everyone that could understand. (I want to see the cutie down there.)

"...Make it fast." She vanished as the icy fox went to Patamon.

"I came here to see if I could help in anyway. But I see that isn't an issue." Said Gatomon.

(Oh what would you have done? Pricked us with your finger?)

Patamon and Gatomon looked to see the Pokemon walk up to them. Zane and Neil kept a sharp eye on her. Gatomon got a bad vibe from her.

(Here is the thing. You two and your partners are the targets. The others are just to be swatted down should they get in the way. I just decided to tell you that as a "Good job for living" present.)

Gatomon glared at her. "Thanks, how nice. GET OUT!"

(Oh one more thing.) She went up and kissed the weakened Patamon right on the lips. Patamon was stunned and didn't know how to react. Gatomon on the other hand...

"GET OFF HIM YOU EVIL TRAMP!"

She thrusted her claw at her. She jumped up and landed on her claw. (Oooh someone has a crush I think, how sweet.)

Neil and Zane were trying to figure out if they should fire an Aura Sphere or not. Clearly she gave a warning that was important. But at the same time she just kissed Patamon and pissed of Gatomon. It then hit her. Did she even care about the fight they just had? Well Neil was the only one that could find out right now.

(What are you doing? Your flirting right after you almost killed some Digimon?)

She looked at him. (Oh please. You won. Just drop it.) Neil growled at this remark. She just turned back to Gatomon. (Hey if you die first don't worry I will take good care of Patamon.)

This pushed her over the edge. First she almost kills her friends, then she flirts with the Digimon she is having feelings for, finally she openly admits that she doesn't care that they almost die. She delivered a Lightning Claw. However she was able to avoid this easily but her claw went right through the wall behind them.

(Oops did I hit a raw nerve? I should get going.) She looked at Patamon. (See ya soon handsome.) She then vanished.

(Much later at Zane's apartment)

Lucky for Zane and Serenity everyone went right to Izzy's apartment giving them enough time to sneak into his apartment. Currently he was lying on the couch while Serenity used the first aid she knew to treat the small wounds he got. Somewhere in the hand to hand fight he had he took quite a few blows meant for Mimi.

"Thank god you can do this."

"Anything to get you to take your shirt off." He gave her an odd look. "I'm kidding." _'Sorta.'_

"I can't believe it. Form what I herd from Gatomon the Pokemon just blew it off as a normal fight."

"Maybe to them it is."

"Pokemon shouldn't be raised that way. What's worse is that her Pokemon and Digimon were so strong. They were a cut above the others we went against. I don't know if the others will last against her."

"What about you?"

"Shelly would be stomped by her, no if, ands, or buts. Phantom could probably hold his own agenst the Pokemon but not that Digimon. Neil would do well agenst the Pokemon but agenst Icedevimon, I can't say for sure."

"So what? Are you going to train day and night?"

He shook his head. "It has been proven that that won't help. I will be tired, stressed, and nervous. I will need to moderate training and whatever else."

Serenity smiled. "Good. You still need to teach me how to fight."

(Tai's apartment)

T.K., Kari, and Tai stared at Mimi. They just got the news that she got mega level. Gatomon, Agumon, and Patamon were just as shocked. Tanemon was the one talking at the time.

"And you see I was able to become Rosemon. It was a lot harder than taking an arrow or getting a burst of energy."

"Hey that wasn't pleasant for me or Matt." Said Tai as he bandaged Agumon.

"That is impressive. Me and T.K. haven't been able to do that since the Colorado thing."

"Well this is a good thing. We have another Digimon that can go mega." said Tai.

"Why didn't the others help?" Asked Mimi.

"Apparently that Icedevimon freezed them. It was a powerful freeze to. The fact that they are alive and only suffering a cold is nothing short of a miracle."

"Why didn't he just freeze all of us?"

"I don't know. I wondered that myself. It could freeze them and just leave them till they dissipate. Yet he chose to fight."

"That isn't all." said T.K. "She was a cut above the others I think. Even when weakened her "tree" almost beat patamon."

Gatomon spoke up. "And that little tramp. She didn't even care that you were almost killed. It's unforgivable; she passed it off as just a fight."

Tai nodded. "Your right, it's that reason we cant give them any mercy."

_'Among other reasons...'_

"Alright, but you better keep me and T.K. safe." said Kari.

"You can count on us." Mimi replied.

And that's that. Now R&R and stay tuned.


	16. Halloween

YO! it is I here to bring the next CH. From here on this will start skipping months so things will start to pick up a bit. Not only that but a chronicles CH will be released after eatch CH so keep an eye on them. Anyway ENJOY!

IMPORTANT! READ THIS! I will be moving both fics to the Pokemon Digimon crossover section after their next Ch's.

Also I rushed a bit in the proof reading so the spelling might be off.

Halloween

(One month later.)

Zane found it easy to live in this world. Night and day was simple enough in any world. It was October now and it would be November next month just like it would be in his world. In fact Halloween was in this world to.

Currently thou he was at an adoption agency. Now why was he here? For Serenity of cores.

(The office)

Serenity, Izzy, and his mom and dad were currently filling out paper work. This was nerve racking for her. She really wished they let Zane in. But do to the rules he was left out in the waiting room. However they were almost done.

"Alright and it is done Serenity Hana "Izumi"."

"Welcome to the family dear." Said her new mom.

"Take your time calling us mom and dad." Said her new dad.

"As the first adopted child let me say welcome to the family little sis." Said Izzy.

Serenity couldn't help but to feel good. The time she spent so fare felt so good. It wasn't like her old home. She was always stressed and unhappy. Now that she was an official member of the family she couldn't help that things would get better.

"You all have a nice day and a happy Halloween."

They walked out to see Zane leafing throu some magazines He stopped to see a smiling Serenity. He got up and hugged her. About a week ago the two went on their first DATE date and were going out now. Zane was a bit worried He liked her but what was going to happen at the end of the year? Every time he brout it up in the Angles Releaf they avoided it completely. So he just learned to shrug it off.

"Congratulations!" He said as he hugged her.

"Hey now, thats my daughter your hugging." Said her dad.

"DAD!" Serenity wined. Despite it being a wine he couldn't help but to be happy she was already comfy calling him dad.

(The apartments)

Zane was home already. Serenity and her new family were at the table eating. It was Halloween tomorrow and that would mean costume day at school (Which was looked forward to sents it ment no uniform for the day). She was also told that it was Phantoms favorite holiday. So she was ready for about anything.

All of a sudden Phantom popped out of the rice scaring everyone but Serenity. He then started laughing before vanishing. Serenity rolled her eyes. Thank god Zane warned her.

"That thing has been doing that all month. Must love Halloween." Said Izzy.

"Well at least he has the spirit." Said Tentomon.

Serenity giggled. This was a lot of fun but something was bothering her. Despite the two dating she was unsure of what would happen after the year. She wasn't sure if Zane would still be around or not. All she knew was that she was going to enjoy their time together.

(Kari's apartment)

Kari woke up from her nap. Apparently she fell asleep on the couch. Ever sents she hit month four she had been sleeping a lot. She looked to see T.K. doing homework. She got up and went to him.

"Hey T.K. you sue you want to skip tomorrow and miss costume day?"

He looked at her. "Yep I'm going with you tomorrow. The others got the costumes all picked out I herd. If I recall Zane said hes just going as himself. Serenity will be a fan dancer and Davis said hes going to look for a cliche a store."

"I see." She said as she went to the table.

Mimi was busily cooking dinner for them. Tai was still at work and their father finally had a job and was at his. So Mimi was cooking something extra for them. Kari just walked in. Mimi looked up at her.

"Hey sleepy head. Hungry?"

"Mimi can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I want to tell Zane about our Digimon and the baby, but I'm not sure about ether."

Mimi sighed. This wasn't a good thing to ask seeing that Zane was fully aware about both but didn't want them to know. "You need to take it up with Tai about your Digimon. As for the baby, I cant answer that. I'm sorry Kari."

"It's fine."

(Zane's)

Zane filled up a bowl with candy. He had learned that even in this world afue places celebrated Halloween. Apparently They shut down a street for the kids to trick or treat in and it was his this year. Back in his world the kids would trick or treat and the trainers went to a bonfire hosted by the Pokemon center. This would be the first time he missed a bonfire.

He walked over and looked out the window. Shelly was on top of the opposite building. She had been keeping a much better patrol. Neil had also been training a lot more. Phantom had also been training more but now that it was October he was enjoying the scare game.

He looked over at the clock. It would be an hour till T.K.'s normal time to sleep. Figured he would see if he cant get a real dream in before he would be tossed in the Angles Releaf. He walked over to his room and fell asleep.

(Angles Releaf)

"You guys ruin my best of dreams, you know that?" Said the hooded figure.

"It is necessary ()" Said Shoe.

"So guys what happens after the year?"

"Everything alright in the world?" Asked Siya.

"Avoid that question one more time and it will be going bad. Now answer me."

Shoe sighed. "We don't know alright."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"We saw you were-" He waved his hand. "They wont hear us for a bit. We saw you dating that girl and didn't want to make you worry. Although you really shouldn't have started dating her. What if you have to go back?"

"Both me and her are aware of that possibility. But we like each other and were going to enjoy our time together."

(Real world, Zane's apartment.)

Zane got up. He trudged out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed up his cloths and changed. He took a look in the mirror. It had been a long time sents he had on his travel clothing on. sents everyone was in costume he decided it wouldn't hurt to have it on.

He then ait up and walked out. Serenity stepped out with a kimono on. His jaw dropped. It had a lovely flower pattern on it. In eatch hand was a paper fan. She had on a little make up but not a lot. Her hair was still strait but it was neater.

Zane's mouth hung open. He tried to say something but nothing came out. Neil was watching near by. He just rolled his eyes and left. Serenity giggled.

"I take it you like my outfit?"

"Huba erge muhah." Zane blurted out. This just made Serenity go into a giggle fit.

(On the way to school)

"So Zane, what do you guys do in your world?" She asked.

"Well the kids trick or treat in whatever town they live in. The Pokemon trainers get to go to a bonfire that is hosted by the towns Pokemon center. It's more like a chants for trainers and Pokemon to relax for a day and talk with their piers."

"That sounds nice and- Oh my god Davis was serous."

They looked up to see that Davis had on a vampire costume that was clearly from a used costume store.

"Wow Davis, I will have to tell you the truth. That is kinda lame man."

"Ya they have a lamest costume category. Way I see it I got that place in the bag." He said. "Wow Serenity, your looking good."

(Class)

Now in geography Zane was getting ready for another boring lessen about some place he never herd of. The teacher was late or something. Class had started about five mints ago and he still wasn't in. At least everyone had stopped picking on Serenity. Apparently her dating Zane gave her immunity or something they wernt sure. Soon a women walked in.

"I am your substitute." She said as she said her name. Zane wasn't lessening. "Sents you all are probably spaced out do to today I will just do a short lecture on Venice. The city famoue for its water canals."

Zane shot up and grabbed his pencil and paper. Serenity saw this. She was also amazed to see him taking notes. This wasn't going to be a test or anything so it seemed odd.

(After school)

"So Zane you seemed into todays lessen." Said Davis as he dawned his "Lamest costume" aware.

"I just enjoyed it oddly enuf." Zane responded. Davis seemed to buy it as he left. Serenity however.

"Okay hes gone. Now tell me everything."

"Well it's like the place I was born and raised in for the first nine years of my life. The place is called Alto Mare. It was just like Venice. Only with Water Pokemon and a secret garden." Zane said as he remembered a secret garden he had been allowed to enter.

"Very cool." She said.

(Later that night)

(The Pokemon)

(Uh this is getting on my nerves.) Neil complained. Do to the trick or treaters it was decided they should keep an eye on the street. However Neil was getting bored. (It is just kids dressed up in ridicules costumes getting candy.)

Shelly sighed. (Neil, why do you have to complain. At least Phantom is making the best of it.) She saw his popped out and scare off a group of kids.

(He has the mind of a young Pichu. Ofcorse he enjoys it.)

All of a sudden a little Pichu walked up to them. (Hello? Where am I?)

(Not now kid. Anyway he-) They looked down. (Shelly, there is Pichu here.)

(I see that.)

(...This world doesn't have Pokemon and we didn't bring one.)

(Yes I know that.)

Phantom popped up. (Who brout this kid here?)

(Pleas help me. I was pulled into this swirly thing and now I'm here.)

(...ZANE!) They yelled in unison.

(The humans)

Serenity and Izzy were staying over at Zane's for the night. Currently they were watching Nightmare on Elm street. It didn't seem to bother Zane at all, not a lot of things did. However Serenity was grabbing him often and that was just fine to him. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Zane got up to answer it.

"Alright who wants some-" He looked down to see Neil holding a crying Pichu. "Oh crap..." He looked over to see Izzy was distracted. Serenity was staring wide eyed at them. He then whispered to him. "My room, now!"

He shut the door fast. "Hey guys I'm going to my room. So have fun...Ya."

As soon as he was in Izzy spoke up. "Your boy friend is odd sometimes."

"Ya but thats what I like about him." _'Oh Izzy you have no idea how different he is'_

(Zane's room.)

Zane was checking up on the little Pichu. From what he could tell it was perfectly healthy, Female, probably about two months or so old, and had teeth. From what he could tell it could fight as it's cheeks allowed a nice flow of electricity and had afue signs of fighting, probably with a Caterpie.

"Okay little one let me make a bed for you."

(I'm so scared.)

"I wish I understood that." He said.

The Pichu Started wandering about his room while Zane made a small bed out of a box. The little thing hadn't been in a human made area before so It was all so new. She then spotted some red and white balls near by. They seemed like fun. She walked over and pushed a button, it got bigger. Thrilled she smacked it. However this made her disappear in a red light into the ball.

"Alright and we are-" He looked over to see a poke ball jiggling till the red light shut off. "...Why did I bring extra poke balls agen?" He let the Pichu out. "Well your now officially mine so you need a name. How about... Maple?"

(That sounds pretty!) She said happily.

"Guess you like it." He said.

Serenity walked in. "Izzy went to sleep so here I am. OH! So cute!" She squealed. "Is that another Pokemon?"

Zane tucked it into the bed. Seemed a lot better than a Poke ball at a young age. "It's called a Pichu. They are baby Pikachus. How it got here I intend to find out."

"It have a name?"

"Her name is Maple. She seems to like it." Maple was asleep now. "Well you better hit the futon. Last thing I want is your step brothers newly acquired paranoia."

Apparently Izzy had acquired Sister paranoia equal to Tai's. He got it when the adoption was announced. He had some form of trust for Zane. So it wasn't all bad.

"Okay. Good night." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

(Kari's apartment)

Kari had gone to sleep a while ago. Tai was tired and fell asleep on the couch. T.K. was watching T.V. Finally Mimi was cooking something in the kitchen. Palmon walked in with a confused look.

"Something wrong Palmon?" Asked Mimi.

"I felt a portal open and close."

Mimi looked worried. "I'll call Zane." She walked to the phone and after making sure T.K. wasn't paying attention. She dialed his number in. "Zane it's Mimi. I think a portal from the digital world opened."

"I can honestly say it is nothing to worry about...I hope. I don't know, The others are on guard so everything should be fine."

"Well okay. Call me if needed. I got my cell on all night."

(Meanwhile)

Patamon saw Gatomon. Her back was to him at the moment. He decided tonight was the night. He was going to express his feelings. He walked up to her.

"Umm ahh err Gatomon. I just want to err say that ahh. I like you...ALOT, I hope you feel the same.."

After a bit she terned around. Patamons nevus face terned to shock. Gatomon's face looked like that ghost monsters. He passed out from the shock and Phantom dispelled the Confuse Ray laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA...Oh I hate myself for thinking thats funny. Wounder how that kid is doing?" He asked himself as he left. Gatomon entered shortly to see Patamon out cold.

"...Um what did I just miss?"

(AN: sorry but it's Halloween and he is a ghost. What do you expect?)

(The Angels Releaf)

"Are you sure?" Asked Siya.

"Yes a wild Pichu is probably a sign that the barrier is weakening or something."

"But how did it get in?"

"I can answer that."

They looked over to see Wes walking over to them. "A guy in a Grey cloak came and attacked us with a Mummymon. We were able to drive it away. However a Pichu was pulled into the portal. So that is what happened."

"Now they are getting into the Pokemon world. This isn't good." Said the hooded figure

"Do you want us to open a portal for the Pichu?" asked Siya.

"Absolutely not. At it's young age it's better it stays with me. Not only that but with a clear threat with both worlds we cant give the enemy any chants to attack." He sighed. "I am a little worried about Maple. I don't want her to get hurt."

Wes nodded. "I understand your concern but your making the right choices Don't worry about Ash. Although he wines a lot about being "Over worked" his training is coming along just fine."

"Your over working him arnt you?"

"You better believe I am." Wes replied with a smirk.

"Good to hear."

(awakening)

Zane looked around. He wasn't in bed like he was suppose to be. In fact he was in a field. He looked around a bit before he noticed someone was in front of him. Odd thing was he saw whoever it was but at the same time couldn't see them (AN: that makes perfect scents).

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you? Why isn't Kari here?" Zane could hear what it said but no voice was herd.

"Kari?" He looked around again "I'm in the awakening arnt I?" she nodded. "Only me, Ash, and Wes can enter the "other" reality's I'm sorry but Kari can only be a spectator in the Angels Releaf."

"I see. I'm sorry to have stopped you."

"Hold on. Are you a friend or an enemy?"

"I'm nether for now."

With that he awoke.

(Zane's apartment)

Luckily Tyen got the memo and Pichu food was now in the fridge. Izzy had left and Serenity was helping him feed Maple. Zane couldn't help but to feel disturbed by last nights events. First a Pichu appears in the world. He later finds out that a Digimon attacked his world. Then he lands right in the Awakening to some stranger. What was going on?

And thats that. Make sure you look to "A New Light Chronicles" for the next CH. Again look at the Pokemon, Digimon cross over section. Digimon/Pokemon is just misplaced Pokemon fics...


	17. Christmas

HELLO ALL! It's CHRISTMAS! Well not in RL but if I waited till Christmas I'm sure every one would think I died. So here it is, the "A New Light" Christmas Chapter! Don't forget I will release a Chronicles CH as well. Also I have some questions concerning Ash. Well I don't want to give anything away but, VERY SOON!

PS. This chapter was inspired by the fic "One Mistake" (don't try looking for it, it has long since been erased from but it was one of the first ones I read and one of my favorites!) I know I can never do as good a job as her but here it is. Lace123, if you're out there, I miss you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon but, God, I wish I did!

**Christmas **

(Kari's apartment)

Kari woke up. Now at six months she was feeling more and more tired. Not only that but she had been having an odd craving for waffles, Lots and lots of waffles. The only thing that was really bad was the mood swings. She had a bad case too. Just yesterday Tai entered and she got mad and punched him in the eye. It really helped the guilt that fallowed a hour later.

She looked around. Tai was talking on the phone, his shiner still vaguely visible. Mimi was cooking like always. T.K. was doing the Christmas card thing. Zane was decorating the tree.

Mimi "SAID" that when she heard his parents wouldn't make it she pretty much dragged him over. Their parents, actually their dad, (being a sucker for a sad story) let him stay. In reality Mimi wanted Zane to just have a Christmas. So she dragged him to the Apartment.

"So Zane, you sure your alright staying with us?"

"Yeah, it beats staying alone."

In reality it was perfect. Zane was planning on telling Kari, T.K., and Tai about his Pokemon, and because he was staying over it made things easier. Now he just hoped that they wouldn't blab to the others. On Christmas eve Serenity was going to bring Maple over. Maple was given an ever stone so she was still a Pichu. He was worried about the energies released with evaluation and how it might affect the world and the Digimon.

Mimi walked up to him. "So everything planed out?"

"Yep, and because Kari told me about the baby it will be a lot easier. It will be done before her freakishly large family gets here. Umm I mean..."

"Zane stop. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Her family is by all means freakishly large." She looked at Tai. "Hey Tai isn't your family freakishly large?"

"Are you kidding? We have twenty freaking cousins."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH TAI!" Kari yelled as she threw a metal cup at him nailing him in the head. Kari's mood swing struck again.

(Flash back Zane's apartment)

"So Kari, Mimi to what do I owe the pleasant visit?" asked Zane.

Kari took a deep breath. "Zane have you noticed some changes in me?"

"Yeah, a lot of changes to be more exact."

"Well Zane I have been keeping something from you. I consider you one of the gang now and feel that you should know."

"Alright, shoot."

"Zane.... I'm pregnant."

Zane pretended to be surprised. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"So...."

"So what?"

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"Kari I most certainly do not. Can't say I approve of you and T.K. doing that, I assume he is the father, but I'm sure it was a heat of passion. You don't ever have to worry about me thinking any less of you."

Kari felt relieved. She was a little worried about how he was going to react. Then again if Serenity was dating him why should she worry? Soon Mimi got a look on her face.

"So Zane, will your family be coming over?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not. This is business."

She then grinned. "Then you will spend Christmas with us!" She then grabbed him and dragged him out the door.

(End flash)

Luckily Serenity agreed to look after Maple. After hearing Kari's confession he decided now was the time to let them know. However he still didn't know the others well so he decided that only the five of them would know and no one else, YET!

(Later at dinner)

"So Zane, got anything for Serenity?" Asked Tai.

"Yes" he said as he held up a gold necklace.

"Wow that's lovely." Said Kari's mom. "Well, that must have cost you a pretty penny!"

"Yep, sure did." He put the necklace back. "I didn't know what to get her but I remembered mom once said you can go wrong with jewelry."

"That is true, Oh and Tai? Again, I am so sorry I tossed that cup at you." Kari said suffering from her mood swings yet again.

"Kari, its fine. Man you have the worst case of mood swings I have ever seen" said Tai. "I'm amazed that you haven't had any depression at all."

"I know. I expected depression to but I just haven't had any."

"That is nice to know." Said T.K.

Zane liked having dinner with a family. It was nice to have a semi-normal conversation over dinner. Zane was so used to eating alone or with his Pokemon. In all honesty Pokemon couldn't provide a good conversation. So he just enjoyed the family dinner.

(That night)

Zane was asleep on the couch. Well actually he was trying to sleep. Tomorrow on Christmas Eve he would be telling them his secret before the freakishly big family came in. so to say he was on edge was an understatement. He got up and walked to the kitchen area. Maybe a snack will help.

"You're awake to huh?" Zane looked to see Kari's father.

"Yeah, feels a bit odd spending Christmas with you guys." he said as he grabbed two sandwiches with a note from Mimi saying "In case you can't sleep".

"No need to feel odd, no one should spend Christmas alone." He took his sandwich. "I'm worried about Kari. The family said they wouldn't think any less of her but I'm not sure. Maybe I just worry too much."

"It's understandable. A father wants to protect his family."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"You know my father said that if I got a girl pregnant he would beat me senseless."

"He wasn't kidding. He really will."

"I will keep that in mind."

(Christmas Eve)

Kari's parents had left for last minute shopping. Mimi was getting a snack ready, it was her famous "Sorry to drop the ball on you like that" sandwiches. She said she would have some ready for his confession. Now all he needed was Serenity to hurry with Maple. Cute Pokemon like that should soften the blow.

(Serenity)

Serenity was walking with Maple. She had her play doll so she could carry her there. Maple took one of Zane's extra pokeballs. Serenity couldn't get her to leave it. All of a sudden it got really misty.

"Hmm? That's odd." She muttered as she held Maple close to her orange jacket. "I know it would be snowing but mist wasn't in the forecast."

(Well little girl, aren't you the unlucky one?)

Serenity jumped upon hearing some odd noises. She looked over to see what looked almost like a woman in a kimono. Serenity could tell thou whatever it was it wasn't Human. The thing then Started to charge a black ball up. Serenity noticed it was Shadow Ball. Right when it released it another one collided with it.

(I'm so sorry but my friend holds this girl near and dear. I can't let you hurt her.)

Phantom appeared and fired another Shadow Ball, this one nailed her in her face. She got up and fired an Ice Beam that Phantom was hit by but he just used to power up his Pay Back attack.

(OUCH! Hmm aren't you the strong one?) She said as she tried to hit him with a Frost Shard.

(Why yes I am, and thank you for noticing) he responded as he dodged and countered with a Psybeam.

Serenity watched as the two ghost types battled it out. She felt she had to do something but she wasn't sure. She then saw the Pokeball that Maple grabbed. She recalled that Zane said Pokeballs can catch weakened Pokemon. She looked up to see the Pokemon was tired and weakened. Phantom really could get the job done. She decided thou she would be finishing it.

She yanked the Pokeball from Maples hands. "Here goes....Something." She said as she tossed the ball. In a flash of light she vanished into the Pokeball. After a few shakes the light shut off. She guessed that meant it was caught. "Well Zane you have a new Pokemon."

(Back at the apartment)

Zane was waiting for Serenity. She was a tad late and he was running out of time. Finally he heard a knock at the door. He answered it to see it was Serenity.

"Can you wait for a sec?"

"Sure."

He then turned to everyone. "Okay guys I have something to tell you. But first please call out your Digimon. They need to know too."

Everyone but Mimi stared at him with a shocked look. How did he know about the Digimon? They never told him. Feeling they had no choice everyone called in their Digimon. All but Palmon were shocked to see that Zane was still around.

"Alright now that everyone is here, come on in Serenity."

Serenity walked in holding an adorable yellow mouse. "Everyone This is Zane's Pichu, Maple. She is a Pokemon, in fact you have seen his other three." Zane figured if Serenity set it up they might take it better.

(HIYA ALL!) Maple chirped

Tai was the first to form words. "S-so you're the guy who's been helping us?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I should punch you right now for not telling us."

(Watch it!) Maples cheek started to spark.

"But I also feel I should let it off for helping us."

"Well I think I have a lot to explain. Mimi did you make the sandwich's?" asked Zane.

"Wait Mimi knew?"

"Right here they are Zane."

(One long explanation later)

"Wow, that is one heck of a story." said Kari. "So you were sent here to help us?"

"Yes and no." Zane responded. "I was sent but the choice to come here was all my own."

Tai seemed to like what he heard. "Well then, I guess a thank you is in order. We will have to be sure to let the others know."

"Absolutely not!" Everyone but Serenity and Mimi seemed shocked by this. "I trust you guys with this information because I trust you the most. I would rather the others didn't know yet. I will tell them at some point but I would rather it be when Ash is here."

"Well okay I guess. But you better keep us in the loop."

"Deal."

Kari spoke up. "So it's you and the four Pokemon?"

"Five." Serenity corrected. This got stares from everyone. "A Pokemon attacked me and after Phantom went against it I ended up caching it. Here you go." She went to hand him the pokeball.

"I see." Zane said. He then pushed back the Pokeball. "It's yours."

"Zane I'm flattered but I don't think I can train a Pokemon."

"No I'm serious, it's yours. Pokeballs have DNA sensors. The last on to have made contact with the Pokeball is the owner.

"What!?" Everyone was shocked at this. Serenity tossed the Pokeball and the Frosslass came out.

"A Frosslass. Not a bad catch if I say so myself." He studied it for a bit, much to the Frosslass's dislike. "Are you going to give her a name?"

"Huh?"

(My dear as much as I hate to say it you caught me. There for I will accept you as my trainer. So if you wish to name me make it now.) Gatomon took it upon herself to translate what she said.

"Okay, why not? How about....Mist?" She sad remembering the Mist that hung where she was.

(It's lovely.)

"And we are all good now. Mist my Pokemon are free to roam the city, seeing that you're in unfamiliar territory it wouldn't work in your interest to try and run."

(I am a Pokemon of my word. I won't run, yet I see your point to. Near my trainer I will stay.) With that she flew outside.

"So can anyone be a trainer?" asked T.K.

"No, a professor picks who can be a trainer or not. You submit an application and they decide from there. You have to be at least ten also. However everyone is allowed to have one Pokemon with them. Daycare owners are the only exception."

"I see. Well thank you for helping. It's good to know we have friends in other worlds."

Serenity left with Maple and Mist. Now that Zane had let them know who he was he was getting many questions. Kari seemed to really like the fact that humans and Pokemon lived together in harmony. She was a bit; disturbed by the fact that battling was a big thing till Zane explained it more.

Everyone was now awaiting the arrival of Janet and her daughter Jill from America. They just called and said they were almost there. Zane was nearest to the door when a knock was herd. So naturally he was the one to answer. He came face to face with a thirty-five year old brunet and a fifteen year old blond.

The brunet was the first to talk. "Oh is this the right place? Were looking for the Kamiya residence."

"Oh yes it is. I'm Zane Yoshiro. Mimi dragged me here when she found out I was spending Christmas alone. Come in, come in."

"Oh thank you. I'm Janet and this is Jill."

Zane stared at Jill. He was getting a bad vibe from her. While they were getting their jackets off Zane put his middle and index finger to his head. While training he found out that his telepathy was a lot stronger than he knew. That or this world was making it stronger. He could lift small things with his mind and vaguely read others. He was able to faintly make out her threats.

_'....Kari......Slut....'_

"Uh I don't need to hear it all to know what she is thinking." He muttered to himself.

He walked over to Tai and whispered what he read. Tai seemed confused but agreed they should keep an eye on her. After everyone said their hellos and such everyone went with their business. Kari was watching TV when Zane when Jill walked up to her.

"So did you enjoy it?" She asked. Zane had a bad feeling where this was going. He mentally called for Phantom. Now all he could do was wait and try to hold her off till he got here.

"Huh?" Kari responded.

"When you had sex. Did you enjoy it?"

"I hardly see how that is any of your business." Kari said.

"I'm just asking a question."

"Get lost." Zane said. "We have a spirit that haunts people like you."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Zane saw Phantom's bleary transparent form. "Well..." Phantom ran right threw her.

"EEP! What was that?" Jill shouted panicked.

Zane grinned. He was going to have fun with her.

The rest of the day was spent saying hi to relatives as they showed up. Phantom spent the day haunting Jill. Jill spent the day trying to bring down Kari's but failing do to ether Phantom or Tai. Soon everyone went to their hotels. Zane hit the couch.

(Angles Relief)

Shoe stared at Zane. "Seeing that the outfit is gone I take it you told them Zane."

"Sure did."

"Good to hear."

They looked over to see Wes and Ash walking over. "I have some good news, the guy attacked us again today and Ash here beat him. Not only that but he was able to tap into his Aura powers."

"You don't say. I think Ash is ready to come here."

"You think?" asked Ash.

"Without a doubt." said Wes. "But first I need to work with him a bit more. Give me three days."

"Okay, deal. Well I'm going to wake up soon if I know me-." Zane never finished. As he predicted he woke up.

(The apartment)

Zane and Mimi were talking. Like always they were the first ones awake. It would also take a while till the family woke up also. Zane was most concerned about Jill.

"I don't like her at all. After reading her mind and all it is clear she is a brat and a err."

"Go on say it. A bitch." Mimi said.

"Well yeah..." Zane looked over to see Phantom still flying about. Gatomon was talking to him.

"So you're a ghost?" she asked.

(In a way.)

"Do you die?"

(Not really. We have a re-birth pireid. We become an egg and hatch. Frosslass is the only exception and Shedinja just looses its ability to live at some point.)

"I see. Do you Digivolve?"

(No we Evolve.)

"Evolve?"

(We get bigger, stronger, change shape, Get new attributes, all that stuff.)

"So are you his main Pokemon or something?"

(Neil holds that title. It's just easier for me to get around because I'm a ghost type.)

"I see. What about Zane's telepathy?"

(Some humans hold "Super Natural" abilities. The only two I know of are telepathy and Aura guardians.)

"Aura guardians?"

(Aura is a spiritual energy given off by all living things. It is believed that telepathy is derived from aura. However Telepathy requires the use of more than ten percent of one's mind so not all Aura guardians can use it.)

"You know a lot."

(I'm a good listener.)

A knock was heard from the door. Phantom went transparent. Zane got up and smoothed out the red sweeter he had on and answered it. Neil was at the door. Apparently he was getting tired of the cold.

"Alright but just for a little bit." Zane said as Neil walked in. Phantom became visible again.

(To cold for you?)

(Shut it Phantom.)

"So you're Neil?"

(I am.)

"I heard your Zane's best Pokemon."

(I don't like to brag but I am the one he trains with.)

Phantom came in. (His type is one of the best fighters out there. Also they can manipulate Aura so that just makes them stronger.)

"Umm... Have you ever fallen in love?"

Neil stopped to think. (Can't say I have.)

(No I haven't.) Phantom said. (Didn't Rosa once have a crush on another Skuntank?)

(I think so. Why do you ask?)

"I think I might be in love...."

(Patamon?) She looked surprised. (Phantom can't keep his mouth shut.)

Tai walked in. He took a good long look at the two Pokemon before grabbing a drink and going back to bed. Before he did he turned to Mimi.

"Love you Mimi." He said before dragging himself back to bed.

"Love you too."

"Love..." Gatomon muttered. It was amazing how comfortably they were saying it to one another. Zane and Serenity were able to get with one another also, although the extent of the feelings wasn't known. Kari and T.K., they were going to have proof of it. Love, why was it such a hard thing to understand?

(I think she spaced out. Think I can draw on her face?) Phantom asked.

(You can't even grip a marker much less use it.)

(So true.)

"Why you!" Gatomon swatted at Phantom. However this did nothing thanks to his ghost element.

Neil left shortly after. Mimi and Zane got some food ready seeing that everyone would be up soon. Soon a knock was herd at the door. Seems the family was awake.

"I got it." Zane said as he walked to the door. However when he opened it wasn't the family. But he wasn't complaining. "Serenity? What brings you here so early?"

She held out a small package. "For you. Marry Christmas."

"Oh let me get mine." He said.

He ran over and grabbed his present. The two exchanged gifts with one another. Zane pulled his open to see she got him a silver necklace with a yin and yang pendent at the end. He saw that Serenity had a look of joy upon seeing hers.

"It's lovely Zane. I love it." She said as she put it on.

"I like mine to. Thank you." he said as he put it on.

"I have one more gift. Shut your eyes." He did as instructed. A few seconds later he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He enjoyed the kiss till she pulled away. "Well marry Christmas." She then ran off. Mist was seen fallowing her.

"Yeah, you too...." Zane replied in a daze.

(Later)

Finally everyone had made it to the apartment. Kari was the only one still asleep. Zane felt little odd seeing that this wasn't his family. But he learned to get over it fast. Finally Kari was up.

"Okay this one's for you Zane." Mimi said as she gave him a package.

"Oh thank you." He said as he opened it. Inside was a picture of him, Mimi, Tai, Kari, T.K., and Serenity. "Wow, thanks."

"A little something to remember us by" she whispered.

"I have something for you to." Tai said. He pulled off his goggles and dropped them on his lap. Zane looked confused by this action. "That is given to the leader. It was decided by us and you can't return it. Don't even try." He left before Zane could protest.

Zane looked at the head gear for a bit. Back home any form of head gear was common among all trainers. He even felt odd not having any. Although leader was a pretty big title. He never really thought of himself as a leader. He looked at Mimi and the others, they all shot him smiles.

"Ah why not?" He said as he put the goggles on.

He got up and walked around the room. Even if this wasn't his family. Even if his other friends weren't around. Even if this wasn't the world he was born and raised in, he realised that he felt at home. This world was so different yet he couldn't help but to feel at home. He was going to do everything he could to keep it safe. Now to get things ready for Ash. He had a feeling it wouldn't be hard.

"Well, well, well the slut is up I see."

Okay feeling was gone now. He looked to see Jill at it agen. He had enuf of this. It was Christmas and he would be damned if this was still going on. He stomped up to her, grabed her hand and pushed down on a pressure point.

"OUCH, Pain, pain, pain!." She yelled as he lead her to the neerst room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled at her. "It's Christmas and all you can do is call Kari a slut and just be a bitch!"

"believe me I don't want to..."

"You don't? Could have fooled me! Why are you doing it? For kicks?"

"I don't want to get close to her."

"Huh?"

"I had a friend who got pregnant. Her family kicked her from her home and she and the baby died. I don't want to get close. What is the same thing happens to her?"

He sorta understood what she was saying. The very same thing happened to a friend of his. But this was to fare.

"Look I can sorta understand what your saying but that doesn't make it right. In fact she needs friends more than ever." he got up. "Stay here and think it over. Don't come out if your going to be a bitch." He hated to have to be that hard on anyone. But he had to make sure she understood he wasn't going to stand for this crap.

It was about an hour when Jill came out and walked up to Kari. Everyone glared at her.

"Kari...I'm sorry. I didn't want to but I was afraid that something might happen to you and if I got to close to you well... I'm sorry, and if you can forgive me I want to try to be your friend..."

Kari glared for a bit before she put on a smile. "Alright then. I forgive you."

Mimi smiled as the two hugged. She looked over at Zane who seemed revealed. Looks like they picked a good leader.

And that is the Christmas episode. Stay tuned for the last Chronicles CH and then ASH WILL BE HERE! Till then later.


	18. Ash

And here it is! Ash will now be in the story. Before we start I'd like to give a shout out to midniteryder who used Serenity in his story. You did well. I was told my spelling is iffy. so I am going to look over this again when I have more time and if needed put up a corrected version Now enuf talk.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon or Didgimon .

Ash

Serenity yawned. It was the day before Ash would be in their world. Everyone who knew was spending the night with Zane so to welcome Ash. At the moment Kari was sleeping on the couch, music could faintly be herd. She had started playing music for the baby. T.K. was watching T.V. with Tai. Mimi was cooking. Finally Zane was playing with Maple. Serenity was listening to her iPod she got.

"Hey good looking." Zane said as he kissed her.

Serenity giggled. "Well hello handsome."

The two sat together as Maple played with the Digimon. "Hey Serenity, things have got pretty wild cents I got here huh?"

"They have. But I'm glad you came."

"Things will just get crazier when Ash gets here."

She smiled. "Good."

"Dinners ready!" Mimi said.

(Tin Tower)

Ash stood at the gate to the Digimon and "real" world. He was giving Dawn a good bye hug. He found it hard to believe that he was going to leave the only world he knew for a new one. But he also felt excited, it was a new adventure.

"Just come back safe okay Ash?" Dawn said.

"I will"

"See you around Ash." said Wes.

"Ya, you two."

With that Ash raced into the unknown. However unknown to everyone els Ash had a stowaway. Buneary peaked her head out Ash's backpack before hiding agen.

(Midnight it the "real" world)

The spare bed room was unlocked.

(Angels relief)

Siya was watching the world. However it wasn't Ash T.K. or even Kari. She was watching Serenity. Siya had been interested in her for a long time. Cents before Zane had came. Shoe walked to her.

"Aren't we supposed to keep an eye on Kari and T.K.?" he asked.

"I like this girl." She replied. "I want to know why it is that Zane was the only one that could make her happy to."

"What do you mean?"

"She was always sad. She hid it well but her eyes couldn't lie. Then Zane came and after meeting her that sadness disappeared."

"Maybe he was just the one for her. The two are dating now."

"I guess your right. Still they are from different worlds..."

(The apartment)

Pikachu woke up. He noticed he was in some room right now. He looked around and saw Ash sprawled out on he bed still asleep. He walked out of the room to see several other people and some odd looking Pokemon. Unknown to him Phantom was watching.

Pikachu walked up to what looked like a Meowth and sniffed it.

"...What took you Patamon?" It said.

(Huuu?) Pikachu said.

"How about a kiss?" she grabbed him and planted a kiss on him.

Patamon walked right in. A crudely cooked breakfast in his hands. "Rise and shine gat- WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

As if things couldn't get worst buneary walked right in. (Oh Pika- LET HIM GO YOU TRAMP!)

Gatomon's eyes shot open. "ACK! Your not errr," she saw Patamon. "a bag of cat nip."

"Gatomon, What's going on?"

(Pikachu, What's going on?)

Pikachu looked clueless. (I don't know...)

"It's so loud..." Mimi muttered as she woke up. Mimi was a softer sleeper than the others. She looked at the two new faces. "...Right, Zane." She muttered as she entered his room.

Right when she left Maple walked in. The first thing she saw. A handsome male Pikachu.

(WOW!) she ran up to him. (Your my boyfriend!)

(I'm what?)

(NO he's mine!) Buneary was now arguing with a child Pokemon.

(Go away "Old Lady".)

Before Buneary could do anything els Phantom intervened. (Okay that is enuf.) Luckily Zane walked in.

"Wake everyone. I'll get Ash." Zane muttered as Mimi got to work.

Zane stared at Ash. He needed to figure out the best to wake him. He saw Phantom flout in. That will work.

"Wake him."

Phantom did his "go through your pancreas" thing. "WHAT THE!"

"Good morning Ash."

"Eh? Oh Zane. Your here already."

"Yep and so is anyone who knows." He sat next to him. "But first we got afue ground rules to lay down."

"Rules?"

"One. No Pokemon live here so Pikachu will have to play doll when needed."

"...Oh."

"Also they have a different fashion scents. Luckily you should have some clothing to use." he stared at the dresser. "Finally there is no"Training" or "Traveling" here. So your my little cousin who's here because your parents are on a mission to Africa"

"This world doesn't sound like fun..."

"Really it's a lot of fun. You get to hang out with friends a lot easier here." He stood up. "Now time for you to meet everyone." He stopped just before he got to the door. "Oh and Ash, why did you bring that Buneary? It looks more like a contest Pokemon."

"I didn't bring a Buneary. I bet it stowed away with us. Umm is that bad?"

"No the three Pokemon thing is more like a "Just to be safe" thing."

The two of them walked out. Zane started introducing Ash. "Everyone this is Ash Ketchum."

"Hey I'm Tai and this is Aguman."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mimi, this is Palmon."

"I'm Takeru, but just call me T.K.. This is Patamon. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Hikari, but I'm called Kari. This is Gatomon. I herd she met your Pokemon." Gatomon shot Kari a look. Ash looked confused.

"And I'm Serenity. Mist should be around here somewhere." Luckily Wes told Ash about Serenity's Pokemon.

"I'm Ash. This is Pikachu and apparently Buneary stowed away..." He stared at her as she stared at Pikachu. He then pulled out his Pokeballs. "And this is Charizard and Sceptile. I'll show you them when we get in a bigger space."

"Why don't we go to the park now?" Zane sub jested. Everyone agreed.

(After getting chaned)

Serenity poked her head out. After confirming that no one was about they all snuck out. Ash muttered to his back pack for Buneary and Pikachu to behave. Everyone els had their Digimon wear clothing of some form. They wished that Digimon could be as easy to move about as Pokemon.

"So Kari hows the baby?" Ash asked.

"How did you..." she recalled Wes knew. "Well aside from the cravings, mood swings, and morning sickness it's well.

"Sounds like being pregnant is hard."

Kari giggled. "It is."

On the walk to the park Ash and Kari clicked rather fast. The entire trip the two talked. Zane was rather impressed. He recalled when he came he and Serenity clicked fast. He smiled and adjusted his goggles. Soon they made it to the park.

"Alright you two. Come on out!" Ash yelled as he let Charizard and Sceptile out. Pikachu and Buneary ran up beside them.

"My tern." Zane said as he used his telepathy to call for Neil, Shelly, and Phantom. Right when they got there Maple ran up beside them.

"And me." said Serenity. She waved and Mist came out.

Kari was impressed. "Wow look at them all. Pokemon are so interesting." Kari started looking at the all. Despite Zane's confession she still didn't get a closer look.

Tai walked up the Charizard. "They are impressive. But they aren't very big."

Zane shrugged. "Size isn't everything. Neil was the one to finish Deamon."

"True."

"What's your world like?" asked Gatomon.

Sceptile replied. (The air is a lot cleaner.)

Next was Pikachu. (It's nice.)

Then was Mist. (It's a lot more fun than this place.)

Then Charizard to Agumon. (What do you mean I can't fly here? I hate this place already!)

Buneary. (I love you Pikachu.)

Gatomon stared at them. Pikachu was the only one that didn't complain about there world. Well Buneary kinda ignored the question.

"Hey Ash tell me more about your Pokemon!" Kari was thrilled. Who could blame her? Her wish was for Digimon and humans to live together in peace. Although not exactly what she had in mind Ash and Zane came from a world were they did live together.

(Later that night)

Zane was already asleep. It was a crazy day with giving Ash all he needed to know. Also school started the next day. Zane had already passed out. Everyone went home except Serenity.

"So tell me about this girl." Said Serenity.

"She pretty, nice, a lot of fun, Heh you know I could go on for a while."

"Zane told me you were well, clueless."

"Heh I won't lye, I was pretty bad. In fact I was told I had at least nine girls with crushes on me."

"How many did you think you have?"

"Two."

"Wow." She got up. "Well I'm going home. Wake up at six. Cody said he'd come by to walk you to school."

"Okay good ni- Hold on, six?"

(The next day)

Ash let out the tenth yawn of the day. Ash was a traveler but even so six was pretty early to him. Cody sighed at this.

"Not a morning person I take it?"

"Afraid not."

"Hope you don't get Mr. Harry. You wont last five seconds."

"Thanks for the warning."

Unknown to them they were being watched.

"That boy must pay for what he did. He is why Mummymon is gone."

"Don't worry, you will have your revenge. Worry not about that other boy interfering. I had Dante deal with him."

(The high school)

T.K. and Zane were talking in the hall way. Unknown to them some one was sneaking up behind Zane. T.K. saw him but wasn't sure what was going on. He then saw they guy pull out a knife and rush at Zane. He gasped.

A scream was herd shortly after.

OMG what happened? Keep reading.


	19. Ash's Fight

Hello sorry for the delay but this is the first official "Ash" chapter so I wanted to gather my ideas seeing that it's what most of you were waiting for. So without further adue I give you the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon.

Ash's Fight.

(School)

Ash walked through the halls. Before he was recommended as a trainer he went to a small school. But he wasn't sure how this was going to work.

"Let's see here." He looked at his schedule. "I get... Mr. Harry. Oh good."

He walked into the room and sat down. He really didn't have anyone to talk to seeing that Cody was a year ahead of him. It didn't take long thou for two girls to walk up to him.

"Hi I'm Zoe and this is Kelly." Said a pretty blond haired blue eyed girl (AN: Not the same one from 4th season) With her was a cute girl with short brown hair and green eyes. They weren't quite as noticeable as Zane's thou. "Are you new here?"

"Uh ya, my parents went on a mission to Africa so I'm Staying here with my Cousin Zane." He said.

"Isn't that funny." Said Kelly. "My parents went on a mission to South America."

"Uh ya...Funny."

"Anyway welcome to the school. We hope you like it here." The two walked off but not before Kelly terned around and gave him a wink.

"Aw man. Not another one."

"Alright class settle down." A man walked in. Ash guessed it was Mr. Harry. "Okay we have a new student. Ash Yoshiro pleas introduces yourself."

Ash stood up. "I'm Ash, I'm here with my Cousin Zane while my parents are away. I like hanging out with friends and uhh, I like mice?"

Kelly giggled. Yep he already had another fan girl it would seem. Only thing that made it bad was he was aware of it now.

"Alright take your seat. Now class...."

After class started Ash started his hardest fight yet. Staying awake. Mr. Harry had to be the most boring person he ever met in his life. His mind started to drift to things he never really thought of before. He started to wounder how his old friend Almond was doing. Was he still putting up with Coconut and Hazel? Now that he thought of it they all were named after nuts. His mind started to drift to other weird things before his train of thought was interrupted by the bell.

(Lunch)

His other class wasn't as big an improvement but it was better. He was now looking for a place to sit. He was glad that Zane made a lunch for him. The food at the school didn't look like It could be eaten. In fact he thought he saw the soup blink at him. He soon saw Zoe and Kelly waving at him. He walked to the table.

"So Ash how was class?" asked Zoe.

"How is anyone still awake?"

Zoe laughed. "So now you know why Mr. Harry is dreaded by all."

"Hey err Ash?" Asked Kelly.

_'Oh no.' _"Whats up?"

"Pleas excuse me for asking something like this, but do you have a girlfriend?"

_'Here we go.' _"Yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?"

He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Oh... Just asking..."

(The high school)

Zane's eyes were as wide as they get. T.K. had pushed him out of the way of the knife just in time. However something els happened. All that was herd at that moment was T.K.'s blood dripping from the knife plunged in his stomach. A girl let out a scream.

Zane reacted fast and struck at the boys hand making him let go of the knife without moving the knife its self. He then struck his jugular making him pass out. He then went to T.K. and made him lay down.

"What are you doing just staring? GET SOMEONE!" He yelled at the crowed. The girl that screamed took off as he started to do what he could.

(Back with Ash)

Ash let out a sigh. Zoe and Kelly were still helping him but school was not easy. He couldn't Imagen doing this for another so many years. He would rather stick to the trainer required travel study. At least he could do the work out doors. Right now he was in gym running laps. Ash's traveling payed off as he had been running for a while and was not tired yet. Only reason he was walking was to talk to Zoe and Kelly.

"That's why I am afraid of little dogs." said Kelly.

"So just the small ones and not the big ones?"

"Ya pretty sad huh?"

"So Ash tell us about this girlfriend." Said Zoe.

"Well shes cute, nice, fun to be with and..." He saw Kelly getting a look. "err she has blue hair."

"Blue hair? That's odd." said Zoe.

"Well it can happen. I mean Zane was born with pure white hair."

Kelly spoke up. "White hair? That sounds bad."

"It isn't. He seems to like it and it looks good on him."

"I see."

"Mr. Yoshiro pleas come here." said the teacher. Ash and the other two girls walked up. "Um maybe it should just be you Ash."

"Unless it is a privet matter they can hear it to."

"Well it will be in the news tomorrow I guess it will be easier for you three to hear it now. Just pleas keep it on the down low for now." All three of them nodded. "Ash some one tried to stab your Cousin today at school."

Zoe gasped, Kelly looked like she was going to faint, and about one hundred thoughts invaded Ash's head. "W-w-what! Is he alright? Was he stabbed?"

"Don't worry he wasn't the one stabbed. He was sent home with his girlfriend. If you want to go now you will be excused from your last class and your other class's tomorrow."

"Ya I should go."

"Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to?" ash Kelly.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home."

"Ash Um I can afford to miss a day or two if you err want someone to uhh walk you home..." said Zoe.

Although they just met it was clear that the two genuinely cared about him. He had a feeling the two wouldn't rest easy unless they helped him in some way. He knew Zane wasn't going to be happy about him doing this but...

"Ya that sounds nice Zoe."

"I'll go too." said Kelly.

"No you wont. I have seen your grades and you are staying here."

(Zane's apartment)

Zane wasn't worried about his near death. This wasn't the first one he had. In fact he recalled a rather nasty event with a Metagross. But he was panicked about T.K.. He was rushed to the hospital shortly before Serenity and he were excused.

"Zane are you sure your fine? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" Serenity and her step mother were panicking. Serenity was asking him the same thing every two seconds and her mother was cooking.

"I'm fine you two. Stop worrying about me and worry more about T.K.."

"We are Zane." Serenity's mother said. "But T.K. is out of our hands. Trust me I am very worried about him. In fact I plan on going over to see Kari as soon as I can. But the attack was on you. You were the one who was the target. For all we know someone els might want you stabbed."

"I'm not feeling any better."

"Oh sorry..."

"It's fine. I guess I understand what your saying."

The phone rang. Serenity answered it. "Zane that was the middle school. Your Cousin is on his way."

"His Cousin?" asked her mom.

"Ya I'm taking care of him for a bit..."

(The walk home)

Zoe and Ash were walking together in silence. Zoe was trying to think of a way to brake the ice. The hard as tempered steel ice. Finally she just blurted something out.

"So uhh you live near here?"

"Ya..."

"If you want to talk I'm lessening."

"No thanks."

"Okay."

"Well you should."

Ash looked around after hearing that. Before he could react a big spider lady grabbed Zoe and tossed her against the wall. Ash panicked but saw she wasn't hurt just knocked out. He dropped into a fighting stance. He looked up to see Sceptile and Charizard waiting to drop in. Pikachu wasn't to be seen. A Pinsir and a Vespiquen came out. Finally a girl entered the seen.

"No need to hold back. Other than her this place is empty. I don't think she will be a problem."

"I'm going to make you pay." he said as his fist glowed blue. He punched forword releasing the Aura power.

The spider lady grinned. "Bring it on!" But right as the seemingly minor aura power hit she was knocked back hard. "GAH! What is this?"

The girl got angry. "You idiot! Aura has a stronger effect on Digimon."

Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower on the Pinsir. It fainted right off the bat. Sceptile jumped down and used a Leaf Blade combo on it. This knocked it back and Charizard hit it with a Steel Wing. Sceptile pounded it into the ground. Finally Charizard used Overheat on it finishing it. The girl got enraged at this. At the same time Pikachu ran up.

"USLESS!" she yelled.

(Let me deal with then alone you two. Me and Ash got this.) Pikachu said. The two nodded and went to the nearest building.

Unknown by anyone Zoe woke from her sleep. She saw Ash and some yellow thing fighting a girl and the spider that attacked her. All she could do was watch.

Ash rushed at the spider and the girl along with Pikachu. He entered a fight with the girl. He started with a sweep kick witch she dodged. He fallowed up with a force palm that knocked her back a bit. He grabbed her arm's and put her in a Machamp hold (holds both arms behind the back). She tried to brake free but that just put him in a position to chop the back of her neck. She made one last try to attack but he just finished her with an aura punch to the gut.

Pikachu was doing well with his fight. It just got better when Ash stepped in. The lady let out a blast of poison at him that he easily blocked with his aura. He then punched her in the face as Pikachu let off a Thunderbolt. The attacked paralyzed her giving him the chants to deliver an Iron tail fallowed by Ash firing some of his aura off at her. Ash was glad that he was able to get such control over his aura in only three short days. From what her herd it normally takes years to get the control he had. Wes's hand to hand lessons helped also the spider struggled to stand.

"No I wont loose I CAN'T LOO-"

She was cut off as a white devilish thing stuck his hand plunged into her.

"You two forgot out masters order." He whispered to her. "No harm to Zane. You outlived your us fullness. So unlike Dante who will just be punished. You will die along with your master. Good bye" With that he pulled his hand out and she dissipated along with her master and the Pokemon. Right about then Zoe passed out again. "Pathetic, she was the weakest of us all. She lost to you so easily. She should have been disposed of sooner." he looked at Ash. "This is your lucky day. I'm letting you off the hook but know that Zane may be safe but you aren't." with that he vanished.

Ash took some time to take it all in before he picked up Zoe and walked her to his apartment bridle style.

(Zane's apartment)

Zoe was slowly regaining her senses. She could make out something going on in the background.

"Ash that was reckless and dumb of you, and what were you thinking taking her with you?"

"He I didn't know I would be attacked."

"I was attacked that should have been enough to let you know."

"Zane calm down. All that matters is Ash is fine and so is Zoe."

Zoe started to wake up. She herd some shuffling in the background. Soon she woke up with her head throbbing.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see a fifteen year old boy with white hair and very noticeable green eyes staring at her. She guessed it was his Cousin.

"My head is killing me."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Ash said you tripped and hit your head on something."

Zoe wasn't an idiot. She knew what she saw and she knew they knew something about it. However it was clear they weren't going to tell her a thing. She decided to just go with it, for now.

"Not smart of me."

"Well your alright. Thank you for walking Ash home." said a cute red haired girl that she guessed was Serenity.

"You can stay for a bit if you want. Dinner is almost ready." said Zane.

"That sounds nice...Um how are you errr."

"Holding up? I'm a bit shaken up but I'm fine."

"Oh Zoe your awake. How is your head?"

"Oh fine Ash thank you." the others walked of to do who knows what she stared at Ash and smiled. "My hero..." she whispered under her breath.

This didn't go unheard. Zane stared at her.

(Hospital)

Zane, Serenity, and Ash walked in. the first thing they saw was Kari. Eyes puffy face a mess and exhausted. Zane sighed. He had to do something.

"Kari maybe you should go get some rest." Kari remained silent. "Kari believe me when I say I know how you feel. I've been there. But Kari you have someone els to think about right now. That someone wont do well if you don't take care of yourself."

Kari stayed silent for a bit before putting her hand on her womb then getting up and walking away. Serenity went with her. Zane walked over to Tai and sat next to him.

"How is he?"

"Stable for now. But he lost a lot of blood."

Zane sighed. It wasn't his fault but her couldn't help but feel guilty.

Will T.K. live? How will Kari be? And for gods sake how many more girls will fall for Ash? Just keep reading.


	20. More Help

HEYO! It is the next CH. Pleas enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon or Digimon.

More Help

Ash sighed as he walked to school. He decided that he would go despite him having a "Skip School For Free" card. At first he was going to skip. But after Zane said he was going he decided he should too. The moment he stepped into the building everyone went dead silent. All eyes were on him. The silents was broken by a flying tackle hug by Kelly.

"OH ASH ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Yes, fine, you do know that my cousin was the one attacked right?"

"Oh Ash i-it's good t-to see you..." said Zoe a blush apparent

Ash stared at her. _'Boy she's acting funny today.' _(AN: Yay he's oblivious again!)

"Hey Zoe." He got up. "Err can we go somewhere I wont be stared at so much?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes, of cores Let's go."

(High School)

Davis and one of his friends were for the day Zane's guardians. No matter where he went someone started to bother him about yesterday He was wishing he stayed home not do to the attention but it wasn't even school. It was just therapy asking why and comforting speech's fallowed by a "Free Day". He still had two classes left. It was lunch and Davis had told the tenth person to get lost.

"Why didn't I stay home. This isn't even school."

Davis's friend Lucius stared at him. "You know for someone who almost got hospitalized your awfully calm."

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Hey Zane."

"I TOLD YOU TO GET-" Davis looked to see Serenity. "Oh shit sorry Serenity."

"It's fine. I'm glad to see your making the others let him be."

"What are friends for?"

"Zane Yoshiro?"

Zane looked up to see a teacher. "Yes?"

"Your mother is here to pick you up early. You have been excused from class's for today and tomorrow."

Zane was confused. Serenity had a confused look on her face to. For one this wasn't his home world. For another his mother was dead. Zane decided it was best to play along for now. Worst came to worst, he could defend himself.

"Alright."

He fallowed the teacher to the office. As soon as he stepped in he was greeted by a hug. The hugger looked just like his mother. Same green shirt, same long white skirt, same long brown hair with two long braids. "Oh Zane I came as soon as I got the news. Are you okay honey?" She sounded and talked like her too. It then hit him.

"Ya mom. I'm fine. Can we go?"

"Alright, lets get going."

He made sure no one could hear them before he pulled out his goggles. "Good to see you again Ho-oh."

"You always were a lot sharper then the others." she replyed as she wraped her coat around titer. "I'm sorry I took Rebecca's form but I figured it was the best."

"It's fine. I'm sure mom will forgive you. So how long are you here for, and who's keeping an eye on the Pokemon world?"

"I will be staying here till Hikari's baby is born. Don't worry about our world. My mate, Lugia, is keeping an eye on things."

"Sounds good. What do you say the first thing we do is heal T.K.?"

"That's the plan."

(The hospital)

Zane walked in. Ho-oh handed him one of her feathers before he signed in. He waisted no time getting to his room. As soon as he got in he noticed Kari fast asleep on his bed side. He checked out the clipboard. Looks like Ho-oh came at a good time. He lifted T.K.'s shirt and placed the bright feather on him. He should be healthy and healed enough come tomorrow with the feathers help. With that he took his leave.

"See you tomorrow T.K.."

"So Zane, seeing as the others know, who do you need me to meet?"

"Hmm Tai and Mimi are the only ones who we can get to right now."

"Lead the way."

(Tai's apartment)

Mimi answered the door to see Zane and someone els there. "Oh hello Zane and err who are you?"

Zane laughed. "This is my mother Rebecca." They both looked confused by this. Mimi more than Tai. "Is what I will say the moment your parents get here Tai."

"Oh, I see." said Tai.

"This is my worlds guardian Ho-oh. She has come to help us until Kari has her baby."

"Umm it's not that we don't want your help but you should really be keeping your own world safe." Tai stated bluntly.

Ho-oh laughed. "You haven't told them much about our world have you?"

"Nope."

"Well thank you for worrying but I have my mate taking care of things. And I'm just the main guardian. We have other smaller guardians to keep things in check. Trust me I have the freedom to do this."

"Well if that's the case we are glad to have you. I just wish you had a little more of a happyer visit..."

"Oh don't worry about T.K." she said with a wink. "I think he will be feeling a lot better come tomorrow."

Both seemed confused by this. They looked to Zane. Zane just smiled.

Patamon came out. "Hey any news on T-." He then saw Ho-oh. "Oh crap I blew it..."

"Oh no need to worry Patamon." said Ho-oh. "I am a Pokemon. This is just the human form I have taken."

"Eh? A human form?"

"The nice thing about being the guarded of the world is you get a lot of perks like this."

"WHAT! Y-your H-h-h-h-ho-oh?"

Mimi was the one to ask. "You know about her?"

"Gennai had told us that "A pack was made with the guardian Ho-oh" I don't know a lot but it is because of her we have the help from the Pokemon world."

"Then we are in debt with you." said Gatomon as she walked out.

"No you aren't." said Zane.

"But you all didn't have to do this." Gatomon said confused.

Ho-oh nodded. "That is true but why I did this is..." she stopped for a moment then went on. "I want to see if we can't coexist peacefully."

Everyone but Zane and Ho-oh: "!"

"When we were asked they just wanted someone to keep an eye on you. When I picked Zane and Ash I picked them do to their strength. But I had a second reason."

"What?" asked Tai.

"Because they are open to making friends. They don't just try to do what they are instructed and nothing more. In fact if I recall Zane was the only one who could make Serenity smile.

"I see." said Mimi.

Zane checked the time. "We should get home. After all my girlfriend is home and my mother should meet her parents and thank them for keeping an eye on her son."

Ho-oh giggled. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

With that they left. Tai was left stunned. "Wow, a guardian came all the way here to keep us safe."

Mimi smiled and sat next to him. "Hey Tai remember what they said about T.K.?"

"Ya they said he would be just fine tomorrow."

She grinned. "Zane said she was a phoenix Pokemon. Her healing ability's must be off the charts."

Tai perked up at this. "Your right! With her I bet she can heal us easy!" His smile vanished. "But she did come all the way here to help us. Plus we have no idea what toll it could take on her. I say we still try to keep the hurt as low as we can."

"Ash was able to take out that one girl rather easily according to him."

"They also said she was the weakest of them. Remember what we were told about that Icedevimon?"

"Ya, it went agents three challengers and even Neil couldn't even get it worn down."

"Ya...."

(Elsewhere)

Ash was on his way home. Zoe was with him. Although school was practically dead do to yesterday cheer leader practices was still going on. That was why Kelly wasn't with them.

"Umm so err Ash, you want to errr do something?"

Ash stared at her. She sure was acting funny. However he still had T.K. on his mind.

"Sorry but my cousin's friend got hurt and I just don't feel like doing much right now."

"It's alright."

The two kept going until a few high schoolers stepped in their path.

"Well, well, well. What are some middle schoolers doing in our street?"

"Oh no, don't tell me where-" Zoe started

"You are!" said what looked to be the leader. He walked up and pushed Ash out of the way and grabbed Zoe. "My aren't you a cute one? We are going to have some fun with you."

Zoe started to panic. Ash ran up and broke the guys hold on her he then stood in front of her and dropped into a fighting stance. The guys laughed at this. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he needed to let them know that he meant business. He thrusted his palm forward reinforcing it with a small bit of his Aura. He made contact to the leaders stomach. This knocked him into the wall and knocked the breath right out of him.

Goon one: "Holy shit man....."

Goon two: "Yo Bret, you alright man."

Bret: (Gasp) Run (Gasp) Away (Gasp) Guys (Gasp)

After they ran Ash helped Zoe up. "Well that was remarkably short."

Zoe was awestruck. What Ash just did in thirty seconds was something not even the toughest kid in middle school could pull off. She felt another blush across her face. Ash was amazing.

"Hey Zoe, are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Umm err yes I-I'm fine. Oh there's my apartment, bye Ash." She left a very confused Ash.

(At Serenity's apartment)

"Well Thank you very much for keeping an eye on him. I just feel so horrible I wasn't here for him when it happened." said "Rebecca".

Izzy's mom smiled. "Oh I know you wanted to be with him but from what I herd you're job is very demanding."

Zane walked out from Serenity's room. He had just got done explaining everything to her. It took a long time but he was able to get her to understand what was going on.

"Mom we should get going. Ash probably got home a while ago"

"Alright well thank you again."

"It's no problem. Come over anytime."

(Later after explaining everything to Ash then him going through a thirty minutes "Holy crap a real legendary Pokemon" thing)

"So T.K. will be fine?" asked Ash.

"Yes, my feather will be more than enough to get him healthy and healed again."

"That's a relief."

Zane stared out the window. It got very misty very fast. He couldn't help but to get worried. He then saw what looked like a white light. It went to the sky then burst. Clouds covered the sky and hail started to rain down. He panicked.

"Ash get Pikachu, Ho-oh we should get going. I'll get Serenity and Mist." Zane said as he rushed out the door.

(Much later)

Tai, Mimi, and Kari stood in disbelief of what just happened. Crystal came and attacked. Agumon, Palmon, and Gatomon being the only ones who could fight all went to Mega and Ultimate. Glaceon was the only one that went against them. At first they expected an easy win just like the other Pokemon. That cockiness was a contribution to their downfall. They expected her to be on another level. However she destroyed them with little effort. Now all three Digimon were on the ground. Reverted to baby form covered in frost.

(Tehehehehehe, You really expected to beat me? Well with the sad pathetic excuses you were forced to fight before I guess you would think that.)

Tai glared at Crystal. "You'll pay for this."

Crystal stared with her cold look. "My Glaceon is much stronger than all the Digimon you went agents." she still held the cold look. "In fact she could fight Myotismon on even terms."

If they hadn't seen it they wouldn't have believe it. Crystal ordered her to end the fight. However before this could be done a Shadow Ball collided with her. She looked up angry to see Mist with another one charged up and ready to go.

(You little!) but before she could even start her next attack a golden flame hit her. The power from the attack made even Crystal have a look of fear. Everyone looked up to see a phoenix like Pokemon descended.

"H-Ho-oh... This isn't good. We must leave Glaceon!" With that both of them left.

If you recall I had a "Movie" CH planed. Well I never scraped it. Altered some ideas yes but it is still up. Now like the Pokemon movies it isn't Really set at any particular time in the series. You can just assume it will happen sometime within an untold time. There aren't any "Spoilers" for any upcoming chapters. Everything you know now will be in it and nothing you don't. Next CH. is it. So enjoy the sneak peak.

Fallen Angel

"DAMNIT TAI I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Zane yelled as he pinned Tai agents the wall. "If your holding anything from me then me, Ash, nor Ho-oh can't do a thing!"

"I'm telling you everything! Kari never had a sister!"

Zane glared at him for a while before putting him down. "Fine... But that still don't explain who she is..."

Ho-oh spoke up. "From what I can see she is a fallen Angel." Everyone looked her way. "An angel that falls from grace in this world becomes one. It happens most when they can't except something in life so they leave heaven."

"You think Kari has something to do with it?"

"I know I do." Kari said. Now everyone looked at her. "Her name was Nina. She was my best friend, like a sister..."

(Flash back)

A five year old Kari and Nina were seen.

"Come on Kari! Can't catch me!"

"Wait up Nina!"

(End flash)

"She was suffering from some sickness and died a little bit before I met Serenity." Serenity stared at her. "You weren't a replacement Serenity. It was just....timing."

Not a lot? Want to know more? Then keep your eye on this.


	21. Growing Evil

HEYO! I know I said the Movie CH would be next but I decided to continue this and work on it (Might mean putting some of my other work on hold but in all honesty this was here first and everyones only reading one other, I'm kinda in a writing slum XD) Anyway I will tell you now this CH will be incredibly short. This is just an intro Chapter. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon or Pokemon.

Growing Evil

(Kari's Apartment)

Tai, Mimi, and Kari were stunned at what had just happened. How was it that Tai and Kari could take out mega's. Yet when faced one on three they were brutalized. If Ho-oh hadn't got there when she did who knows?

Kari was the first to finally speak. "I-I don't understand."

Tai spoke next. "I don't get it. I knew they were strong but she... I don't know what happened..."

"I recall being told that Phantom and Neil had a tough time with her and T.K. and Patamon couldn't win agents her." Zane said. "She's in a league all her own I think."

"Tomorrow we will need to head to the digital world and train." Tai said.

"First you need your Digimon to recover. After that you will need to train someplace more "extreme"."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told about a "Dark Ocean"."

Kari had a look of fear. "You can't be serious."

"I am, If we want to get strong enough to fight someone like her we will need to push our selfs beyond our limits, and that means training where darkness is dominant."

"I'm not doing anything that will endanger the baby." Kari said.

"That's good, I wouldn't let you anyway." Ho-oh said as she entered in her human form. "You need to think about the baby and of course T.K."

"Alright you guys as soon as your Digimon are recovered we train."

(Angels Relief)

"So that's why we need to go to the Darkness Ocean." Zane said, Ash was next to him and Wes was standing at the side. Ho-oh in her true form near by.

Siya nodded. "We will open a way to the Ocean."

"Good to hear."

"You and Ash wont be going Zane, We have a different training set for you."

"Say what?"

"Zane you and Ash wont benefit from just training yourself and Pokemon. You and Ash will need to do another form of training. Ho-oh can you take care of the others?"

"That is why I came."

"You two will start now."

"Eh?"

Ash and Zane vanished. Shoe spoke.

"They will be back When they are done. Remember that Ho-oh and make up a reason to why they are missing."

"I shell."

"So now, what of Ash and Zane." asked Wes.

Shoe was the one to answer. "We have set up three alternate reality's for them. In each one they must complete a set task. As trainers normal training wont do. In the reality's the ones they will face differ from the "normal" ones."

"Alternate reality's?"

"The Idea is for them to face a foe that knows only to kill, how to adapt to a seemingly hopeless situation, and how to face a foe you have never went agents."

"Interesting idea..."

I said this would be incredibly short. This will be the start of the four part "Relentless Training" Saga. It will cover the three alternate reality's and wrap up on Tai and Mimi's training. My other CH will come up when its done. Anyway keep an eye out.


	22. DReaper

And this is the start of the Saga. I will send Ash and Zane to season 3 and 4 and have something that involves 5 (Never really saw it, just like the first fue EP's) Anyway here is season 3 witch I liked a bit. Also I'm not going to try to dig up parents names, just too much trouble and this was a big CH, and if I miss a fue characters I'm sorry again a very big CH. Here ya go!

D-REAPER

Zane looked around. He was all of a sudden in a city. He couldn't really tell where he was. Didn't look like the one he was staying in. Neil and Maple were beside him with confused looks on their faces. Ash was near by just as confused. Pikachu was on his shoulder, Ash had temporary ownership of Buneary so she was with them. He had his Pokeballs with him and he saw Ash's.

"The heck are we?" He asked.

"Errrrr Zane?" Ash started. "Whats big, red, and bubbly?"

"Is that a riddle?" He asked as her terned around. He saw exactly what Ash had just described. "The heck? I knew our training would be different but the angels give us a blob?"

"Wow....weird. Hey you think were home again?"

"No Angels can be a bit wild but they would never endanger the world. If I had a guess they sent us to an alternate reality (Good guess Zane)."

"....So what do we do?"

"Take a walk?"

Ash: "I guess so."

Pikachu: (What els can we do?)

Maple: (I'm hot!)

Neil: (Maple.....)

Buneary: (But it is hot.)

(After walking for a long time)

Zane and Ash didn't really see anything. It was a city in Japan but thats all they got. No one was out and from what they guessed the blob was engulfing the city. Soon they came to the base of it.

(Hmm it's warm. Best not touch it.) Neil said. Al thou they couldn't understand him Ash and Zane seemed to get the idea.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"What ever it is it doesn't seem Sentient. In fact I'm not sure if its living."

(That guy is still watching....) Neil said.

(What guy?) asked Pikachu.

(I sensed him a while ago. We are being fallowed by someone with an Ultimate level Digimon.)

(You think they will attack?)

(I think if they wanted to they would have already.)

Zane looked around. Apparently Neil wasn't the only one who knew they had company. "Ash this Ryo guy is kinda bothering me. I can hardly read him mind. I was lucky to get his name."

"Didn't you say your powers are still kind weak?"

"Still I can read minds a little better than that."

(Near by)

Ryo had been tailing some odd looking characters and only what he guessed was their partners. He never knew anyone to have more than one, and they were well, Cute. Man Rika was going to throw a fit about three of them. She might like the blue one thou.

Cyberdramon growled. "Are they friend or foe?"

"They seem like friend but I'm not sure..."

(Back to them)

The red blob started to bubble. Ash looked at the spot for a while before it rose up. It then took the form of a Giant thing with multiple mouths. It started repeating "Destiny" In a girls voise.

"Ash what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear!"

Neil stood his ground in front of it. However it didn't do a thing. It just stood there repeating the same thing.

(...Okay now I'm getting creeped out.) He muttered.

All of a sudden one of its tentacles went to it. It stopped just short of Neil and let out a camera. It started talking.

"Unknown subject......Unable to identify what subject is....Organic make up.....Abnormally large amounts of iron-"

"So it's true about steel types..." Ash muttered.

"-Name Neil....Neil, Neil, Neil, Neil."

"What do we do Zane?"

"Haven't a clue Ash."

"HEY YOU!"

They both looked over to see three twelve year old kids running to them. One was a male with brown hair and Goggles. Another male with blue hair and a girl with brown hair. With them was a red dinosaur, a renamon and a terriermon. He had no clue what the Dinosaur was.

"Wow cool more tamers!" said the goggle head.

"....Their partners are cute. I hate cute."

"Nice to meet you to." Ash said.

"Who are you?" Asked Zane.

"Now isn't the time! That thing-"

"Hasn't done anything."

"Neil, Neil, Neil, Neil."

(I mean it this thing is creeping me out.)

"Well still this thing is dangerous. It's been destroying the city and has kidnapped a friend of ours." Said the blue haired boy.

"It sounds like Jeri..." Said the goggle boy.

(Guys really this thing is scaring me, and thats not an easy thing to do.)

"Well it's an enemy! It's been attacking the city!" Yelled the blue heard kid

"Good enough for me, NEIL!" He looked at Zane as he drew his Pokeballs. "BLAST HIM!"

Neil fired an Aura Sphere at point blank destroying the "camera". Ash and Zane sent out their remaining Pokemon and rushed at the thing. Ash shot off an Aura attack that had about an average effect on it. Zane hit it with a poll he picked up but that hardly hurt it. However the Pokemons attacks seemed to damage it badly. In fact Buneary's Ice Beam and Sceptile's plant attacks seemed to hurt it badly. The thing died easily. Maybe too easy. Something was up.

"That seemed too easy Ash. Something must be up..."

"Errr we have something els to deal with..."

Zane looked to see the kids. "Ya that figures..."

(Later at the main building)

Upon getting to the building they met the other Tamers Kenta, Kazu, and Suzie. It took a long time for Zane and Ash to explain everything. As hard as it was to be leave they guessed it isn't the weirdest thing thats happened. After all they traveled to another world themselves They guessed it wouldn't be impossible for there to be other worlds. Soon after they learned about the D-reaper. They were shocked to hear that Digimon was a franchise in that world and that Guilmon was created by Takato. Upon learning they came from the "Other" Digimon world they were bombarded with questions.

"So what happened to the Digitalworld?" Asked Kenta.

"Who's leader now?" Kazu asked.

"Did Patamon and Gatomon ever get together?" Everyone stared at Henry. "Oh come on I can't be the only one who's wounder that."

Ash sighed. "It's fine, Zane, and I haven't a clue."

"So what was that thing?"

"It's called the D-reaper." said a man they learned was Shibumi. "It is a computer program that was made to assimilate data. Unlike Digimon it isn't a sentinel thing."

"Looks like it's still a quick Lerner." Zane said. "Although it is very weak."

"What do you mean?"

"Our Pokemon didn't even get started on it and it went down." said Ash.

"That can't be right." said a man they learned was Yamaki. "This thing has given even Mega forms a hard time. How is it that your Pokemon beat one so easily?"

"I might have an idea why." said Shibumi. "I think that it's do to the more complex structurer of the Pokemon."

everyone: "Huh?"

"The Pokemon are not data. There for their body's are more suited for there type and the attacks they use aren't data there for the D-reaper couldn't react to the attacks as it normally would."

_'This place seems to think of things on a more scientific basses.' _Zane thought to himself.

(With the Pokemon)

(Buneary pleas stop fallowing me.) said Pikachu. (You too Maple.)

(I can't help it, I LOVE you Pikachu!)

(Back off old lady! He's my boyfriend!)

Terriermon stared at the two as they went at it to win Pikachus affection. "Wow your one popular guy aren't you?"

(Help me, pleas!)

Meanwhile Renamon was with Neil. The fox like Digimon was fascinated by Neil "You seem different from the others."

(How so?)

"You seem like a more capable fighter."

(I am a guardian Pokemon, even after hatching my type is ready to fight.)

"I see. You seem very devoted to your trainer"

(Me and Zane have been through a lot. He trained me scents the day I hatched.)

(Hatched? So you are born from eggs too?)

(But unlike you we have parents.)

"I see."

Guilmon Decided to talk with Charizard. However...

"Whys your tail-"

(It keeps me alive)

"Why do you have-"

(So I can fly)

"Can you-"

(Pleas leave me alone.)

(Later)

"Mr. Yamaki! Some guy just took one of the vans!"

"Did you see who it was?"

(Meanwhile)

Jeri's dad was currently on his way to the D-reaper. He had taken one of the van's and was on his way to get his daughter back. However he was unaware of the stowaway. Phantom came up from behind him and did his scary face.

"WHAT THE?" he said as he lost control of the van.

(BUHAHAHAHA- Hey your not the drivers. Now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't have done this...)

With that he crashed but luckily it was near the the D-reaper. Deciding to ignore the ghostly being he got out. He ran to the blob and started yelling for Jeri. Phantom went with him feeling a little guilty for making him crash. Key word's "A LITTLE".

(Yell all you want nothings going to happen.) All of a sudden the D-Reaper started to create something, another one of the freaky mouth things was formed. (I spoke to soon it seems, well hate to do this so soon but..)

He charged up a Shadow Ball and launched it foreword. It made contact however it didn't the same effect this time. Sure it still made a pretty good impact. But it was plane to see that this one wasn't going to drop as easy.

(Toughed up I see. Well I can still take you.)

(MORON!)

Phantom looked to see Neil, Shelly, and Sceptile.

(What? Just you guys?)

Sceptile responded. (We are the fastest so it makes scents we got here first)

Neil spoke next. (So same as before?)

(This ones tougher. He wont go down so easy now.)

(Good.) said Shelly. (I wanted an excuse to use "That Move".)

(Shelly, no. Zane said not to use it unless he orders it. He gave that order for a reason.)

With that the four attacked. Sceptile Fired off a Bullet Seed. Shelly unleashed her Hyper Beam. The attacks collided with it throwing it backwards. Next Neil fired a small volley of Aura Spheres combined with a small volley of Shadow Balls from Phantom. The volley landed however the thing got up and fired its mouths at them. They being as fast as they were evaded the attacks, however It became clear that this thing was not going down so fast.

"Hey you guys okay?" They looked to see the tamers, their trainers and partners. "Oh man this thing again."

(Ya and it got a lot stronger) Renamon translated.

"What level can Digimon can take this thing at?" Ash asked.

"I'd have to say Mega, we had a bad experience at Ultimate." Takato said.

"Then hit mega already!" Zane looked back to see them starting. His eyes got wide as they combined with their Digimon. Ash saw this too. "Ash did they just combine with their Digimon?"

"Yes, I think so."

All three hit mega. Zane recognized Sakuyamon by her golden armor and staff. He didn't recognize the last one but her herd it yell Gallantmon. It was a crimson knight Digimon with a lance and shield. Both attacked it at once however the thing responded by using its tentacles like mouths to catch them. However a Digimon he recognized as Justimon came and freed them. However this was short lived as they were captured again.

(Forget us?) said Shelly as she used Dragon Claw to set them free. Sceptile used his Leaf Blade to deliver heavy damage.

"I'm ending this!" Gallantmon yelled. "SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

A beam of light fired from his shield. The beam hit it hard and made it diapear in a red blob. However it was never that easy. As soon as the thing fell another bigger and clearly stronger agent emerged.

"Are you for real?" asked Ash.

(Back at the building)

"Ah SIR Grani, is ready!"

"Well then It's time for the blue card." said Shibumi as he swiped the card through Henry's Digivice and gave it a form.

(Back at the fight.)

The fight wasn't going well. The Digimon couldn't go high enough to attack it and the Pokemon who could were being bombarded by attacks from the small agents it was releasing. When they killed off one wave another one would emerge. However Takato wasn't about to give up.

"Come on we need to get up there!" He yelled as he atempted another jump while Shelly killed some more.

"Sorry Takato..." said Guilmon as they started to descend.

Just as they started an odd object appeared need by. Almost on call Gallantmon fired some of its power to it. The thing started up and caught him. He then used it to get passed the agents and start an assault on it. Zane decided now was the best time to end it.

"SHELLY NOW! DRACO WRATH!"

Shelly surrounded herself in Energy and priced right through the things body. Gallantmon cut the cords connecting its body. That was enough to end the fight. Shelly landed drained and tired.

"OH YA!" Ash yelled.

"WE WON! And Phantom why were you in the van?"

(Umm...)

(Later)

"So you can Biomerge with your Digimon?" ask Zane.

"Thats pretty much the gist of it." said Takuya.

"Wow thats pretty sweet." said Ash.

"Well this could work well for all of us." said Zane. "We need to think of ways to use this."

(That night)

Ash was laying on his cot. He was talking with Henry who was the only other one awake. He was telling Henry about the Pokemon world.

"And the best part is you get too meet a lot of new people and make a lot of friends."

"Your world sounds awesome."

"Ya I miss it..."

"So what will you do when you get back?"

"Thats easy. I got a date with Dawn."

"Who's she?"

"A girl back in my world. I started having a crush on her a little before I knew I was chosen. Thanks to Zane I got that date."

"Zane is an interesting person."

"Heh tell me about it."

(Zane's apartment)

Serenity was sitting across from Ho-oh. She knew that Zane was hiding something however she could never get it out of him. Now that he was gone and she was with Ho-oh she was gong to learn it.

"Serenity understand that I am only telling you this because I feel you should know this."

"Yes I know."

Ho-oh took a deep breath. "Zane has had a very tragic life. When he was growing up his family was just hardly passing by. Then he was cursed with short friendships. It was never his fault, he just ether attracted the wrong crowd or they got hurt or.....worst sometimes." Serenity gulped. "His Pokemon were the only ones that were always fine. He then learned about me picking him and right when he was doing the training his mother got cancer. As you know she died. I knew her and I felt the pain to. It wasn't till he met Ash and his friends he made a lasting friendship."

"I-I never knew. No one should have to live such a life."

"Serenity there is more to it." She looked confused. "Have you ever seen him waver? Did you see him put himself down for failing to protect T.K.? Have you ever seen him try to push others away?"

"No I haven't."

"Zane has lived a life of grief but that has never once stopped him. He always pushed foreword. He never let things keep him down. That very strength has motivated his Pokemon to keep fighting also. He always tries to make thing better for himself and others." Serenity was speechless. "He can see things others cant also. Thats why he asked me to let Dawn come with Ash. I was confused at first until I saw what was going on. That is why I picked him."

Serenity was amazed by all this. It was true Zane never gave up or anything. He just kept going.

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Why Ash?"

"Ash has an inner strength like no other. He has also saved our world countless times. I predicted that Ash would be a great hero, and long and behold I was right. He is also quite the lady's man from what I herd." Both of them giggled.

(The next day.)

Zane woke up after sleeping on a cot. unforchantly he had the one that had a metal coil sticking out and had a rough sleep. Still it didn't stop him from waking up before anyone els. He rolled out and walked to the lobby. He saw Shibumi with his Pokemon.

"I must say the Pokemon are the most remarkable creatures I have ever seen. I mean Digimon are incredible to but wow I have never seen anything like it!"

"Oh come on now. You created Digimon."

"But Pokemon are just, what is Phantoms body made of? How can Neils body store so much Iron? How is it that this little mouse can store so much electricity?"

"You sound like a professor." he muttered as he walked off.

He saw Rika's mom sitting at a table. He sat down with her. "Hey."

"Oh hello err Zane was it?"

"Mhm."

"I don't know what to do any more..." Zane looked up. "In fact I'm not sure I ever knew what to do. He father left us when she was so young. Now I finally feel we are getting along and she is going out risking her life."

"Consider yourself lucky." She looked up. "In my world kids can leave home as early as ten."

"All of them?"

"No only pre approved ones."

(Later)

Ash and Zane had gotten word that they had feed from the Digital world. They both guessed that this meant a different Digital world so they were wounding what it was like. Soon everyone was assembled.

"Okay just do this and that and.... Oh no..."

Everyone gasped at the sight they saw. The world was in ruins. The D-Reaper had all but taken over. Zane wasn't sent here to take care of this reality but for a moment he could feel the sting of failing. For that moment he saw just how bad it could get. Both he and Ash terned and went to grab their Pokemon.

(Later...)

Zane and Ash had been attacking the D-Reaper for a while now. Zane found out that the D-Reaper was a program bent on destruction. They started attacking its agents in hopes of getting a response. The were also trying to keep it suttle and not try to make things worst. Ryo had joined them at some point however even so it was the same. They were really just damage control at this point. However just when they were about to give up they got their desired response.

"Guys look!" Ash yelled as the D-Reaper's "Brain" grew and developed.

"This is what we were trying to get." said Ryo. "The brain is trying to defend itself."

"And that makes now the best time to attack." said Zane. "Okay Ash you take Shelly and Charizard and deal with that thing. Remember someone is in there so be gentle for now."

Ash did as instructed. He looked at it closely and decided the eye looked vulnerable. He pointed this out and both Pokemon started to attack the spot. However the attacks were in vain as nothing happened. Just as they were about to do another attack the thing shot someone out. He looked like a humanoid dressed in black with wings and a gun for an arm.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Eh? I could ask the same to you."

"I'm Ash, this is Charizard and thats Shelly. Now who are you? Friend or foe?"

"If your agents this thing then friend. I'm Beelzemon"

"Hey, you guys need help?" They both looked to see Gallantmon with Grani.

"Help would be nice."

All four monsters aimed their attacks at the "eye" and unloaded their strongest attacks on it with the exception of Charizard who used Flamethrower. All four attacks made a nice impact however when the smoke settled the "eye" was still there. It then looked foreword and three of the bladed plates around it came out and split into hundreds of smaller ones. They then started to give chase to everyone but Beelzemon. As they were being chased the thing scanned him.

(Ground forces)

Even when all the others made it to the battle ground it was an endless struggle. No matter how many went down more would come up. Kazu's partner Guardromon was keeping them down well. Marinangemon was doing a good job too. Henry had Biomerged with His partner and became Megagargomon. Sakuyamon and Justimon had also came to fight. However even with the three Mega's fighting it was an endless stream of attackers. The Pokemon could take a beating and keep going but in the end out of all of them Neil was the only one built for this much abuse. The others started to get tired and Zane could feel himself getting weaker with every kick, punch, and chop he landed. Soon he and the tired Pokemon had to pull back while Neil kept the fight going.

"This is getting bad. Ash what are you doing?"

(Back up at the air battle.)

Ash was using his Aura to shield himself and the Pokemon from the razer sharp plates. However they kept coming back and he couldn't keep putting it up. Gallantmon was just trying to get away from them while Beelzamon continued to pummel the "eye". However the thing was now done scanning.

"Scanning complete. Beelzamon, a Digimon that killed Leomon in order to absorb his data. Beelzamon, the Digimon that tried to harm Jeri and the other kids for his own purposes."

"...Stop it." said Beelzamon. It kept going. "STOP IT! If your trying to make me feel bad well think again. I have done my share of mistakes and I'm not proud but I'm not about to let something like you use that agents me." He traced out a star and pointed his gun at it. "Corona Blaster!" The attack made contact but despite the power behind it the "Eye" was unharmed. It responded by blasting the gun off his arm. "That was a gift!"

Gallantmon was still trying to avoid the blades at the moment when he got a transmission. "Takato can you hear me?"

"Huh? Yamaki?"

(Back at the building)

"BINGO!"

"Cleaver using the D-Reaper to communicate with them."

"Well it gets better."

(Back at the battle)

"Takato Grani is armed with a powerful weapon called the Yugoth Blast."

"I got it." he lost the blade and flew to the core. "Hey Beelzamon! Better get out of the way!" he yelled as he charged up the attack. Beelzamon smirked and got out of the way as the attack made contact. The "eye" blew it up and all that was left was its core.

"Come on OPEN UP!" Beelzamon yelled at he started pummeling the core.

Meanwhile inside Calamon noticed this. "Hey JERI! LOOK! It's Beelzamon! He's trying to save us!"

"Beelza...mon?" Jeri asked. As she looked up. Long and behold he was there trying to save her. She snapped out of her trance of self pity. "Beelzamon!"

Ash looked to see a girl in a green dress and brown hair. With her was a small Digimon. He guessed that was Jeri. He ditched the blades and went to help him get inside the thing. However it seemed pointless no matter what they did it wouldn't open.

"No I must save her, I know I've done some crummy things but now I need you to believe me I want to save her." He felt a power grow within him. "BEAST KING FIST!" Upon using the attack of Leomon the core shattered. He reached out his hand to save her. However she just stood there in shock.

"Come on Jeri!"

"Jeri take his hand!"

"This thing wont stay open much longer!"

"JERI!"

"...y-your not Leomon..."

Ash was well aware of what was going on. Henry told him all about it last night. "Jeri I know whats wrong and I don't blame you for being mad at him. I would be to, but if you don't except his help you will just make everyone els worry, even if you don't forgive him except his help, if not for him than for everyone who cares about you!"

That little speech seemed to do the trick. She snapped out of her trance and grabbed Calamon and took his hand. He pulled her out right before it shut. With seconds to spar he and Gallantmon flew off. Ash was about to join them when he vanished.

(Angles Relief)

Ash and Zane were now in the Angles Relief. A bit confused but glad to see Ho-oh, Wes, Shoe, and Siya. The first thing they asked was predictable.

"What just happened?"

Wes spoke up. "They had this brilliant Idea to send you to an alternate reality to train. Apparently you did something right. Shortly before you came I herd they won agents the enemy."

"Indeed you did. You have quite the silver tongue Ash." said Siya.

"Heh well...."

"We hate to cut it short but-"

"Oh no I need to know something NOW!"

Shoe sighed. "What is it?"

"My telepathy getting stronger, Ash's drastic and sudden Aura mastery, The Pokemon being able to use Super moves? How is this all possible? Aura training takes years to get to the level Ash is at and my powers although still weak are getting stronger daily."

Shoe sighed. "The Digimon are responsible for that. You two from the moment you made contact with even the first one your powers started to amplify. Scents yours were suppose to be fixed they are developing slower than Ash's. Same gos with the Pokemon's super moves. Neils was learned faster scents you already started working on it. Now off you go."

With that they vanished.

And thats that. Hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Spirits

Merry Christmas! Anyway last time it was 3 now it is 4 AKA the black sheep one. I still enjoyed it (although I felt it was not their best idea.) Kinda a short chapter. The main point of it is to set the stage for something els. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own Digimon or Pokemon.

Spirits

(Unknown area)

The digidestens had just got off of Waymon had just dropped them off at an island. After that fight they finally got out of that cave. Now that Zoe had her spirit back she was in a really good mood.

"YAY I finally got my Spirit back! Oh I could just sing now!"

"Hey Zoe I know your happy but calm down." Takuya said.

Koji was looking around when something caught his eye. "Hey guys. We have company..."

Everyone looked to see foot prints. They didn't match any of their shoes. In fact the design seemed foreign to them.

"Hmmm I guess we might make new friends." said Neemon.

Koji looked at the foot prints. He started to fallow their path. They went around to the side. Into the forest. Then they cam back out. Leading right to the two guys and four monsters right behind them. They stopped right there. Wait two guys? (Insert two flashing anime arrows one with the words. "They were right behind you stupid" the other saying "The heck is wrong with you? They had been there for a good two minutes".)

"You are just now noticing us? Wow I really hope the world isn't counting on you. You're worse than Ash was."

"Low blow man."

The others yelled upon hearing their voices. Koji felt like an idiot. How could all seven of them not have even noticed they were standing right there the entire time?

After getting them selfs together and explaining the situation they were in...

"Anyway that is the short version." Zane concluded.

"You're story is way to crazy." said Koji.

"Like everything you guys have been through is normal?"

"...point taken."

"Anyway you guys become Digimon?"

Takuya answered. "Yup! Legendary Warriors!"

Ash and Zane looked at one another before replying. "Never herd of them." (Insert anime falling down thing.) Zane continued. "But I wounder if you guys can understand the Pokemon?"

J.P. Decided he wanted to answer. "What the small things? Nothing but gibberish from them."

"Are you kidding? I can understand everything they say." Bokomon said.

"Yep still just Digimon."

Zane yawned. He didn't get as much sleep as Ash did and he was sleepy. Also the fighting from earlier had left him worn out. Still he was trying to act on his best behavior. But he could slowly feel his sanity going down the drain. He also wasn't to happy about the lack of info from the angles and he was worried about the others.

(Near by)

The Toucanmon were not to fare off. They had been keeping an eye on what was going on. Their idol Ranamon had contacted them and now they were alert with the kids. Yet the two new ones and four odd looking monsters confused them.

"Well I know what to do with the kids but what of the other six?"

"Maybe they could be extra credit! If we deal with them too maybe she will kiss us!"

"That would be a dream!"

"Then lets do it!"

(Later)

After walking around the island a bit they came to a beach house.

"OH WOW! A beach house! Wounder if anyones around?" said Tommy.

"We should be careful. There is no telling what could-." Zane looked up to see everyone save Neil running to the house. "bla, bla, bla!" he said in an angry tone.

"Welcome! Welcome!" said one of the Toucanmon.

"You came one a good day! It is free day!"

"That means everything is free!"

Zane wasn't in a good mood. Apparently the combo of no one listening to him, lack of sleep, being away from the ones he wanted to protect, and the lack of info from the Angles wasn't a potent combo. So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"No shit Shurlock!"

Everyone stared at him. He seemed so calm at first. Now he looked pissed off.

"Wow Zane that was a little much." said Ash.

"Sorry I'm just not in a good mood. Haven't been this angry scents I stayed up for two strait days."

"Will you be okay?" asked Zoe.

"YES!" he snapped. "You got a place I can catch a few Z's?"

"Errr right that way..." he pointed at bench. Zane went over and fell asleep.

"Wow never seen him snap like that before." Ash said.

"Will he be okay?" asked Zoe.

"I think he will be fine- Zoe?"

"What?"

"Uh nothing..." In truth he just noticed that she looked just like the Zoe he knew. In fact the resemblance was creepy.

"Umm okay..."

"Come on kids! Eat up!" they showed them a table with food on it."

"....ALRIGHT TIME TO CHOW DOWN!"

(Zane's dream)

A younger Zane could be seen sitting in a hospital. He had a look of worry on his face. Sparky was out trying to cheer him up with little results. He really hated the place he was in. Soon a doctor came out.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor sighed. "seeing as you traveled with her and we can't get to her parents I suppose I should tell you. It's touch and go right now. She should have stopped traveling months ago. Didn't you know she was pregnant?"

"No I didn't."

"Any possibility your the father?"

"Of cores not."

"Well the baby and her are both very weak. I really don't think ether of them will last." as if someone read his mind a nurse came up and told him something. "Seems I was right. I'm sorry."

(real world (sorta))

Zane bolted up. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He looked around to see Zoe next to him. Neil was near by.

"Are you okay? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

"...Ya, bad dream..."

Oh yes that made things a lot easier. He dreams of a friend who died after child birth and one of his was pregnant. Note to self, punch Shoe hard.

"So Your friend Ash. He told me about Serenity."

Serenity. That was the biggest thing on his mind. "Ya..."

"She sounds like someone you hold close."

"She is more than that." he looked at the sky. "I think about her all the time. It may sound crazy but she means more to me than ANYTHING else." He meant it. He held her higher than the mission he was on.

"Wow. I hope I meet someone I can feel that way about." she looked at Takuya who was now playing with everyone els in the sea. Curtsy of the Toucanmon.

"It's a good feeling." he looked at the sky.

Maple walked by holding a Digivice. Apparently she took a liking to it. Zoe looked to see it was Takuya's. She grabbed at it just to get a small zap from the little mouse. She drew her hand back fast.

"Come on now Maple, give it up." Zane said. The others running up to them.

"Whats up?"

Zane had pulled the Digivice from maple's hands err paws. "Maple took your Digivice." he handed it to him.

"Thanks. Well we should get going."

"What? But I didn't get to swim!" Zoe complained.

"Sorry Zoe but we have things to do."

The boys walked off to get changed after Ash took a pit stop for his Pokeballs. Zoe sat down next to Zane. "I'm still glad I waited to talk to you."

"...Ya."

They herd a yell from the boys room. Both bolted up and ran over. Upon entering they saw that they had lost their Digivices. They were also in the middle of changing and upon seeing Zoe bombarded her with several objects.

(Later...)

"GAH I can not believe they played us like that!" Koji yelled.

"When I get my hands on them..!" J.P. said.

"Calm down! We need to think. It's not like they will just show up." Zane said.

"Hey there they are!" Takuya yelled as they all ran to them.

"...For the love of."

They started for the Toucanmon. When they saw then coming they tried to run off. Key word "Tried". However as soon as the group got near them the water broke into several spinning pilers of water. Soon a blue humanoid Digimon came out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said. Zane read Zoe's mind as Ranamon. "I see you got some more humans. Well all the same for me."

"Oh your going down." said Ash.

(???)

Serenity could be seen running down a hall. She was being chased by several evil Digimon. She was yelling for anyone she could but no one answered. Soon she came to a wall. She terned to see the Digimon gone. However just as she felt safe a pare of hands grabbed her. She looked up to see her father.

"You useless slut. Why can't you just disappear and do the world a favor?"

(Zane's apartment.)

Serenity woke up with an ear shattering scream. Ho-oh covered her ears till the screaming subsided. She was covered in a cold sweet. Her entire body was shaking and she was still frightened. It was all a dream.

"Are you okay Serenity?"

"It was all a dream....MIST I NEED YOU!"

It didn't take Mist long to come by her side. (What is wrong? Are you okay?)

"She had a bad dream Mist."

"Not just any dream. I felt so hopeless. I mean Zane did teach me how to fight but only self-defense. What if I'm forced to face a Digimon or something? The only others who have ever went agents them is Ash and Mimi."

"What are you saying?"

"Ho-oh, I am technically a Pokemon trainer am I not?"

"Well you train Mist everyday and take care of her. So yes you are."

"Ho-oh that dream told me something. I have always just sat on the side lines. Infact the one time I did fight was just that. The one time."

"If it is training you want Serenity..."

(Back)

Ranamon was proving to be much harder than they expected. When ever they got close she would put a pilled of water in their path. Pikachu was doing the best job of them all. He was fighting agents water thus giving his electric attacks a boost. Zane and Ash had to stay out of the way do to the bad placement of the battle field. Agunimon and Kazemon were trying to fight as best as they could but Pikachu's attacks were a double edged sword. The electrified water was a bad thing to them.

"Ug you are getting annoying. I don't know whats worst. The rat on the ugly fling shark.-"

Shelly and Pikachu: (Hey....)

"-or you whelps." all of a sudden the sea glowed. "Whats this?"

She jumped in. Everyone stared at the sea. Another glow came out. Ranamon was holding her beast spirit.

"Oh that can't be a good thing." said Zane.

"It isn't." Koji said.

"Slide evaluation! Calmaramon!"

Shelly: (She called me ugly...)

She had now became some sort of ugly squid thing. "Now I'm in my beautiful beast form."

Zane's eye was twitching. "Oh good lord."

Ash: "Sick..."

Tommy: "Gross."

Pikachu: (I feel sick...)

Neil: (I want to look away but I just can't.)

She then fired some ink at Kazemon. Just when the attack was about to hit Agunimon shielded her from the attack. Kazemon flew to her and kicked her in the face. She countered with a tentacle whip. Pikachu used Thunder on her and Shelly used Hyper Beam. She dodged the attacks and fired more ink at them. Shelly was hit hard forcing her to land.

"It's not bad. But she won't be able to fly for a few. The ink is ruining her flight ability."

"Time to end this! Titanic Temp- WOW!" Right when she used the attack the attack somehow carried her away.

"...LAME!" Yelled Zane.

(Later.)

"I can't believe we lost our spirits..." said J.P.

"This is bad..." Said Tommy.

"Hey come on guys. We just need to get them back! The Toucanmon Might have got some distance but we can still get to them!" said Takuya.

"Ya Takuya is right. We can get your spirits back!" said Zoe.

"Well Ash what do we do now?"

Just then they started to teleport. "I think were about to find out!"

(Angles Relief)

Ash and Zane had just appeared in the Relief. Ho-oh was absent but Wes made sure to be there. Shoe and Siya were also there. Shoe walked up to them.

"Sorry to pull you so soon. It wasn't meant to really train you."

"Shoe you better not be (Wes sneezed)ing with me."

"It was more or less meant to be a brake and training. We wanted you to relax some and we wanted you to get back to commanding your Pokemon by making it so that nether of you could fight ether."

"Shoe you are really pissing me off."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can say to make you feel better?"

"Say yes to any of the fallowing. Is Kari going to be fine when the baby comes? Are the evil trainers all gone? HAVE PATAMON AND GATOMON GOT TOGETHER!" Ash had a feeling the last one was stress induced.

Wes grabbed him. "Get a hold of yourself! Now Zane I know things are stressful for you but you need to calm down. You know what will happen if you loose your cool."

"Can I loose it just one time?"

"Okay."

Zane terned to Shoe. He then balled up a fist and gave him a right hook across the face. Everyone gasped (save Wes). He got up and felt his face. He being an angle was unharmed but it still hurt. Everyone stared at him till he spoke.

"...I had that coming."

"I feel better now..."

"Hey guys whats with Zoe? She looked just like the girl from my class..."

Siya stared at him. "Really?"

"Ya same name too."

She looked at shoe. "That is odd. They weren't suppose to look like anyone you know..."

"Now this next one is a test right?"

"Yes it is. However it isn't for you."

"Hmm?"

"Shoe if you-"

They were sent off before he could finish.

Siya sighed. "Shoe you have just made a powerful enemy."

"I have."

"Think we should have told him about Serenity?"

Wes chuckled. "That would have just stressed him more. Besides he will the thrilled when he finds out. Lets make it a surprise."

(Later)

"Didn't you say that putting her in would result in the reality collapsing?"

"Apparently I was wrong."

"You had better not be screwing with me."

"I am not."

"I want them GONE! Now get to it! Or I will see to it that one you care so much about becomes a Fallen Angle."

"....Alright."

(Dark Ocean)

Serenity and Mist could be seen walking to Tai and Mimi.

"Alright, lets start."

R&R


	24. Burst part 1

Talk is cheap. I'll just tell you that unlike the other two this one isn't any particular episode. Just some random thing. This won't be a long CH. As that although I enjoyed season 4 to some extent I pretty much was disappointed by it and didn't get fare into the 5th. Let's just get right to the CH.

Burst part 1

Marcus was incredibly bored. It had been way to calm and not even one Digimon had attacked recently. Now he was losing his mind it was so calm. Hell even the guys he normally beat the crap out of were not doing anything. He was currently walking down the street with Agumon.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! If I don't hit something soon I will lose my mind!" Marcus yelled at no one in particular.

"Please don't hit me boss…"

"Agumon I wouldn't hit you. Even so we will probably have a fight over the eggs at dinner anyway."

"True."

All of a sudden a light came out of nowhere. Marcus got primed. He knew that a weird light coming out of nowhere meant a good brawl. The two of them ran off.

(Where the light was)

"DAMNIT IT ALL! I HATE YOU SHOE! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T COME BACK YOU DAMN ANGEL!" Zane also yelled at no one in particular. Ash and the Pokémon just stared at him as he ranted.

Ash: "No one should see this side of him…"

Neil: (Never seen him this mad before.)

Maple: (He is scaring me.)

Pikachu: (Never heard anyone use words like that.)

Buneary: (What does (He yelled something right about then) mean?)

Marcus: "What gibberish was that? Wow that guy can yell."

Agumon: "Boss I understood every word they said. What are you talking about?"

Everyone jumped when they saw Marcus (Save Zane). Ash was the one to talk.

"WOW! Don't sneak up on us like that. Who the heck are you?"

(After explaining everything which made Zane even more upset.)

"I see. Well I stopped expecting anything would be normal a long time ago." Said Marcus.

"YA, YA, YA! Good for you! Now is there something I can punch?" Zane snapped.

Neil was worried about Zane. Normally he was so calm and in control. Seeing him like this was a scary sight. Although he cared deeply for Kari and T.K.'s well being. But he felt that Serenity was the main reason behind this. She was the most important thing in his life and he had been away from her for a while now. The fact that he and Ash were both just tossed into this probably didn't help.

"Hey you want something to hit I could use a good fight!"

Zane got up and dropped into a fighting stance. Marcus just jumped up and rushed at him. Zane caught his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. He then flipped him over and pinned him down. He then let go up him a motioned him to come at it again. Marcus gave him another punch but he stopped it again, elbowed him in the ribs, punched him in the gut, tripped him and pinned him again. Marcus could take almost anyone. Hell he punched Digimon twice his size. But when it came to a well polished fighter who had spent years perfecting a refined fighting style. Ya that was a problem.

(After letting off some rage.)

"Heh I can't believe I lost to you." Marcus said. "Agumon please don't think any less of me."

"It's okay boss."

"The readings are from this spot!" Everyone looked to see a girl with short dark red hair and a blond boy. The girl was talking. "Okay we are… Huh?"

(After explaining everything yet again.)

Thomas finally answered. "Your story sounds crazy."

Marcus was the one to point out his flaw. "You're a university grad and an Olympic level boxer and you're only fourteen. You have a monster, you know people with monsters, YOU FIGHT SAID MONSTERS! Tell me what part of any of that sounds "normal"?"

"Well I can't believe it. You just said an interesting point."

"You're an Olympic level boxer?" Zane asked.

"You're a university grad?" asked Ash.

(Anyone ells think we look similar?) Neil asked staring at Gaomon.

Yoshino seemed interested in the Pokémon. "They are so amazing… Err no offence to the Digimon."

Thomas just had to ask something. "I can't believe it. I mean a monster able to store so much electricity? Another one that can fire ice? I am skeptic about this."

Zane was still mad apparently. "The sound of your voice is really pissing me off!"

"Join the club." Marcus said.

Ash was now officially through with Zane's sudden anger. He was just as worried as he was but Zane was losing his mind. He had to do something to snap him out of it. Perhaps he needed a little action to help. He and Pikachu stood up.

"Zane. You are pissing me off."

"What was that Ketchum?"

"Me and Pikachu-"he dropped into a fighting stance. "-need to knock some scents into you."

"Ash this is not-"

He didn't finish. Ash charged at him and punched at him. Zane avoided the attack as Neil attacked Pikachu. Ash then grabbed his shirt only to have his hold broken and thrown over his shoulder. Ash landed on his feet and rushed at him again. He then proceeded to try a slide kick to his legs Zane jumped up right when the attack would have hit, Ash jumped up and tried to round house kick him only to be stopped.

Pikachu was having it just as bad. Neil's speed, strength, and fighting skills were much higher than his. He went to use an Iron Tail on his but Neil grabbed him and tossed him into a wall. He followed up with a Dragon Pulse. Pikachu was able to avoid the attack just to get hit with an Aura Sphere. Pikachu used a volt tackle on him. He avoided the attack and grabbed his tail and tossed him into a building.

Yoshino and Thomas got up and went to stop the fight. However Marcus stopped them.

"Marcus let us go! They shouldn't fight like this!" Yoshino said.

"Your right, they shouldn't. But this is the only way, trust me I know. Just let them fight it out. Besides, looks like we have something ells to deal with."

They looked over to see smoke rising someplace in the city. Apparently a Digimon was in the city. A violent one at that. They decided to leave them at their fight and just deal with the Digimon.

Ash wasn't doing well. He even started to use his Aura and yet Zane was still beating him. He charged up his Aura and tried a palm strike to him. Extended his fingers and struck in the dead center on his hand dispelling the Aura. He then used his own palm strike knocking Ash back. He then grabbed his arm, flipped him over, and pinned him down.

Neil was also dealing with Pikachu. Pikachu tried to hit him with another Volt Tackle but Neil stopped the attack. He then used Dragon Pulse fallowed by an Extreme Speed. He finished the fight with an Aura Sphere.

"Ash what are you doing? This isn't the time!"

"Then why are you picking fights? Why are you losing your cool? Why are you acting this way?"

"…" Zane stopped to think.

"I know you're worried about the others. I am too but acting like you are won't help. How do you think Serenity would react seeing you act this way?"

"Serenity…" He let Ash go. "Ash…"

"Ya?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone I went crazy?"

"What happens in the alternate worlds stays in the alternate worlds." He smiled.

"Alright. Thanks man. Looks like our friends went to go deal with something. If I had a guess I'd say we need to deal with whatever it is." Zane said.

(School)

The teacher was trying to settle his class down. He had a new student today. Seemed like he got all the new ones. What with Zane and now this kid. He wished he went to law school.

"Settle down we have a new student. Everyone this is James." He pointed to a handsome bland male. He looked American. "James pleas sit there." He pointed to the seat left of Serenity. Kari's old seat.

James looked at who he was sitting next to. He was instantly taken by her. She was a vision of pure beauty. He had to have her.

"Yes sir." He said as he walked to his seat.

Just when the lesson was about to start, the intercom came on. "Mr. Johnson pleas come to the office. The principal got his hand stuck it the copier again."

Everyone giggled as he sighed and went to go deal with it. James saw this as his chants. He looked to Serenity.

"Hello there. Seeing that we will be sitting next to each other I suppose we should get to know each other. I am James Walker. My family moved here from New York. Who are you?"

Serenity was a bit confused by his interest but decided no harm could come of it. "Hello I am Serenity Izumi. So you're from the states?"

"Yes I am. I like it here though. Much more enjoyable."

"It is nice here."

"Anyway I know we just met and all but what would you say to going out or something? You could show me the sights or something."

Serenity frowned. "Sorry but my boyfriend wouldn't approve." She looked away.

Right about then the teacher came back in. James was a bit disappointed hearing she was taken. But it wouldn't matter in the end. She was going to be his and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

(At the Digimon)

They had the dishonor of fighting a Shogungekomon. The things sound attacks made it hard to deal with. Its size wasn't a fun thing either.

"What are we going to do?" asked Yoshino asked. Even as champions they couldn't take it out. This one was super charged.

"Let us deal with it."

They looked to see Ash and a seemingly calmer Zane. Zane sent Phantom, Shelly, and Neil out fallowed by all of Ash's. They then unleashed all of their strongest non super attacks on it. However this didn't defeat it. Buneary then raised her hands- err paws over her head and charged up a white ball of energy surrounded by two rings. She then slammed it on the ground and it went right at the Digimon. The ball hit it and it reverted right into an egg.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Yoshino.

"Ash it seems Buneary can use Omega Blast. But how can that be? I thought Bunearys couldn't learn an Ability of such power…"

"Meh why think about it?" Said Marcus.

Ash picked her up. She passed out from using the attack. "I guess this one's special."

"Hey I'm sorry about my temper. I have just never been under this much stress before and I'm worried about my friends. I don't want to lose any more." Zane said.

Marcus was the one to answer. "Hey man its cool. We have all lost it at one time or another. So now that your nice and calm, How about a rematch?"

Before anyone could say anything the sky went black. A clicking sound was herd. They looked to the sound to see what looked like a man on a skeleton horse. His face looked like it had been chewed by insects. He had a scythe in his hands. A swarm of bugs was around him. He also looked like he had every illness ever.

"Pestilencemon? No way. This cannot be happening!"

Marcus didn't seem worried. "Oh come on. Now that all of us are fighting this will be cake!"

Zane shook his head. "No you have no idea who we are up agents. This isn't some Digimon that can be taken down. Hell this thing isn't even totally a Digimon. What you are looking at is the first of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Everyone but Marcus got a look of pure dread. "What's your point? Deal with it GeoGreymon!"

The Greymon look alike unleashed his attack on it. The attack hit it dead on making a big explosion. However when the dust settled it showed no signs of being hurt. In fact it was almost like nothing even hit it.

"Only light and hope can harm it. Face it we are doomed."

"N-no…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow this looks bad. Will they make it out of this? Stay tuned.


	25. Burst part 2

This won't be a long one. At first this was going to be with Burst par 1 but then I decided a fight like this should be a chapter of its own lol. Anyway enjoy the fight!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon or Pokémon.

Burst part 2

The tamers had been sent running a while ago. After learning that this thing was by all means invincible they couldn't do much ells. Zane and Ash were trying to figure out what to do. They had led it away from the city and now needed a plan. But they had no idea what to do.

"So what now?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. We are really screwed man."

The horseman's horse reared up and slammed its hooves on the ground. A wave of yellow smoke rushed at then. They just narrowly avoided the attack, however the horseman charged at them and slashed his scythe at them. Again the just narrowly avoided a date with death. The Pokémon were trying to figure out what to do. Agents an invincible foe they didn't have a lot they could do.'

(Well I'm not going down without a fight.) Neil said. He then charged up an Aura Sphere and let it loose. The attack made contact and knocked him off his horse.

"Huh? Zane didn't you say they were invincible?"

"Of cores! How could I forget? They need Arceus's permission to be able to resist Pokémon attacks. I guess he didn't give it."

"He still looks fine…"

"He is under heavens protection. So he is still going to be near impossible to take out."

(Good. I want a good challenge.) Neil said as he charged up another Aura Sphere and let it loose.

Buneary woke up and fired off a weak Ice Beam. Pikachu let loose a Thunder. Sceptile used Bullet Seed and Charizard used Flamethrower. The attacks all hit him but he seemed to only take a small amount of damage. He slashed his scythe at them which became a shockwave. They avoided the attack and countered with another barrage.'

"Man he can really take the hits." Ash said.

"We need to run. Guys unload all you got and jet!"

They used a Draco Wrath, Aura Hammer, and Overload Combo on it. The attacks knocked him right off his horse and back a few feet. They took this time to run away. However he was on in horse again. Phantom termed around and surrounded himself with five runes. The runes then zoomed into his body and five explosions came from him. Then five came from the horseman and knocked him back off. Satisfied with his Spirit Koname Ryu he weakly floated off. The attack hurt him as well and it hit him hard.

Soon they made it to another dead end. They looked back to see that the horseman had made it to them. Charizard and Sceptile unleashed their attacks on him. However the attacks did about the same as before. His horse did its hoof stomp thing again and forced them to avoid another encounter with death. Ash then fired off an Aura at him however the Aura was rendered harmless.

"Eh?"

"All things have Aura Ash. That can't do a thing."

"So what? We have to stay back and watch?"

"Afraid so…"

The Pokémon that still had fight left in them were going at it. Neil let the last Aura Hammer he had loose. Charizard then let loose a powerful Flamethrower on him while Sceptile used Leaf Blade. He then used it of the horse. Apparently it was still able to be spooked and it ran off.

They took off again. This time they got more distance but ultimately the horseman made it to them again. They were running out of Pokémon that still had the will to fight on. Charizard now unleashed an Overheat. The attack hit him and was followed by a Solar Beam from Sceptile. Charizard then used Steel Wing which knocked him off again. Now completely enraged with being knocked off he unleashed the insects he had. Zane knew that it just took one bite to get every sickness on the planet. The two and the Pokémon got ready for the worst when a blast of fire engulfed the entire swarm.

"Pestilence! What do you think you're doing?" another Horseman came out of nowhere. This one was covered in blood red Armor, he had a giant sword strapped to his back, and his horse had on blood red armor and a flaming main. "It is not time for use and they aren't our enemy!"

"They are helping the kids! They are enemy enough for me!"

"You are a coward. This is dishonorable for all of us and I respect them for helping. If you won't stand down till it is our time I will struck you down. I am the second strongest, do you really want to try and fight me coward?"

"…You are a fool War."

"WarMON!"

"Just because we have to be Digimon in order to stay here doesn't mean I will accept it." With that he left.

"You trainers come to this world to help the others here. This is an honorable thing and there for I will not stand by as Pestilence attacked while under heavens protection. It is a cowardly act."

"Warmon, aren't we your enemy?" asked Zane.

"Not yet, until the time comes you are just honorable warriors who should be treated as such."

"Well thanks I guess." Ash said.

"Your task is done. You should go back. However you should know there is a traitor in your presents. One of the angles is trying to kill you two off."

"WHAT!"

"That is way I am taking you back. I give you my word as a horseman that you will be unharmed."

"What do you think Zane?"

"He is right I think. We should have been sent back to the relief by now. Besides I think we can trust him."

"Ya me too."

"Okay take us back. I'm worried about Serenity."

"You should be. A boy seems to want her, and his ways are evil."

"WHAT!"

"It will take one day, you will make it just in time." With that he opened a portal. The two ran after him.


	26. Despair

Ya I really booked it on this one. I also looked closely at it. Now I'm sure there will still be grammar and spelling problems but I do hope there will be a lot less, I hope. Hey all. Also I will say you WILL find something interesting in this CH. Also one part in this CH is dangerously close to a M. I mean nothing TOO graphic here but still please read at your own risk. read at your own risk. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own the Digimon or la Pokémon.

Despair

James was keeping an eye on Serenity. He wanted to sit with her for lunch but that Davies guy told him to beat it. Although he was able to establish a friendship with her the others didn't like him. Like it would matter. He wanted her not them.

"Soon my sweet Serenity. Soon."

(After class)

"Serenity may I walk you home?"

"Um sure, okay." She said. The two started walking home. She was able to become "Friends" with him but she just felt uneasy with him.

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"Oh Zane."

"Zane eh? I heard of him. Didn't he almost get stabbed?"

"Uhh yes that's him…"

"How is the guy he put in danger?"

(Flash back)

Serenity was eating with Ho-oh when the phone rang.

"Yoshiro residents, Rebecca speaking."

"W-what did you do to T.K.?" She heard Kari's voice. "I-it's like he was never stabbed in the first place!"

"Why Kari I didn't do anything at all." She said before she hung up.

"You're being way too modest."

"Don't be silly Serenity. T.K. is fine now. Why worry about it anymore?"

(End flash)

"He didn't put T.K. in danger and he is just fine!"

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn."

"I forgive you this time." She muttered. "Here's my apartment. Bye." She hurried off.

"Ahh how lovely and so forgiving. You will be mine Serenity, and your boyfriend will not stop me."

(Later)

Serenity was doing her homework at the moment. It was amazing how full of it the assignments were. If A was equal to 3 then who gave a damn? Honestly how was it that Zane could do it all in less than an hour?

"Were out of milk again!" Izzy yelled.

"Again?"

"I'll get some mom!" Serenity yelled hoping to get away from her homework.

"Hun it is rather late. It is too dangerous…"

"Mom it will be fine, really. You know there haven't been any crimes in this neighborhood for months." not since Zane arrived.

"I don't know…"

"Mom come on. I will be just fine. Pleas."

"…Okay." She handed her some cash. "There is a little extra for if you want anything but pleas no alleys and come straight home."

"Okay mom, don't worry." She Patted Mist's poke ball

(Later)

Serenity had just got done getting the milk and a three musketeers. Nothing happened on the way to the store so she felt just fine. However what she did not know was someone was fallowing her. As she walked down the street she started to get a feeling of dread. She remembered Zane always said to trust your gut. More than often it was right. She sped up.

Right when she was about to pass another ally someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her in.

He held her arms above her head. The first this he did was grabbing her breast. Serenity wanted to scream but nothing escaped her mouth. She tried to get free or use one of the fighting moves Zane was teaching her. But he had her down good. She couldn't reach Mist ether. He had her where he wanted her.

"Well aren't you a cute one." He reached under her skirt. "Well I will have fun with you little slu-."

(YOU PILE OF FILTH!)

A little black canine monster leaped forward and sunk its teeth into the man's arm. The man let go of her and started to fight the thing off him. She fell to her knees one arm over her breast the other pulling down her skirt. She wanted to run, she wanted to get Mist but she couldn't move.

The man finally got the monster off him. But no sooner had he done so a fist came in contact with his face. Serenity looked up to see Tai with a look on his face that was normally only used for Kari and Mimi. He then walked up to him.

"You disgusting poor excuse for a human!" he lifted his foot up. "I will teach you to lay your filthy hands on her!" he stomped his foot as hard as he could on his crotch. He screamed then fainted.

Tai pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Mimi went to comfort Serenity. However Serenity was looking at the little fox like thing. It had dark fur with red eye lids and eye lashes. It had a little tuft on his head with a red tip and red feet. It also had a ruff of black fur around its neck (AN: If you haven't got the news yet THIS IS A REAL 5th GEN POKEMON) it was still growling at the man. She knew what she had to do. She gathered enough of herself to reach into her purse and get a poke ball. As soon as it saw her do so it walked up to her and sat down like it wanted her to catch it. She did just that.

(Police station)

Serenity was shacking covered in a blanket. The police were talking to her parents while brother sat with here. She felt so dirty and violated. Why would they let a man like that do such a dirty thing? She looked up to see…

"James?"

"Serenity? What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't w-want t-to talk a-about it."

"Well My pervert of a brother attacked a girl- oh…" Serenity looked at him with a look of shock. "That good for nothing!" he stomped out.

(Ells where)

Mimi, Kari, and T.K. were staring at Tai as he yelled all sorts of words into the night. The cops said he could go ahead and yell for a bit without getting a disturbing of the peace. Kari felt just sick about the entire thing. She was about to have a baby and this perv just violated her best friend. T.K. was disgusted as well. Finally Tai came in.

"How are we going to tell Zane this?"

This hit T.K. hard. "I'll do it. Zane is a good friend and I'll be the one to tell him."

"DAMNIT! Why couldn't have been there sooner? Even so I only knew thanks to his yelling! Zane has protected my sister and her boyfriend BUT I CAN'T KEEP HIS GIRLFRIEND SAFE!" he punched a wall. "What kind of a friend am I?"

Mimi hugged him. "Tai its okay, Zane will forgive us I know."

Serenity walked out. Everyone walked up to her. She looked around and said one word.

"Zane."

(Zane's apartment)

Serenity was lying in Zane's bed. She couldn't believe it. Here she wanted to get stronger and make herself useful. Yet the moment some perv gets her she is helpless. She felt someone sit down next to her. A gentle hand was on her.

"Serenity someone is worried about you." The little fox walked up to her. "The humans call her a Zorua (AN: for now till we get an English name) but she said her name is Tala. Apparently she has been here for a while and grew an interest in you."

She placed her hand on Tala's head. "Thank you so much Tala."

(I'm always here for you.) She said as she curled up beside her.

"Serenity I understand that you must feel violated. I have never felt it myself but I have been around long enough to know that you're not alone. This has happened to others. But the one thing you must know is it isn't your fault."

"But I was so weak…"

"Serenity I can understand feeling weak and like all you did amounted for nothing but I learned that sometimes it is just out of your control. The best thing you can do is to train so that if it were to happen again- well that's just it, so it won't happen again."

"…That was oddly helpful."

"I'm not very good at this. I'm glad it was."

"…In the morning I will train even harder! I will not let this happen to me or anyone I care about EVER!"

(Kari's house)

Tai was currently training in the living room. The fighting moves he had learned from Mimi were tame enough for home training. He felt this was a big blow to his pride. At first his Digimon lost to a single Pokémon then his sister's guardian's girl friend was violated. Agumon was training with him. This was a blow to his pride as well.

"I will never lose again. Zane I won't let you down again. I promise that!"

"TAI GO TO SLEEP!" Kari yelled.

"Err maybe when I'm not around Kari and her mood swings."

(The next day at the ocean)

Tai and Serenity were sparing with one another. It was amazing how quickly she turned around. In fact she seemed more willing to train than ever. Tai was also raring for some hardcore training. Agumon even challenged both Mist and Tala to spar. Mimi was impressed at this she wasted no time in stepping up her training.

Tai: _Zane ever since you came here you have been protecting us. Although I haven't known your secret as long but I know that you have been keeping us safe. Well you won't be around all the time. I need to protect my own home, so when you come back be ready man. You're in for a big surprise._

(In the real world)

Crystal stood over the now dead body of the man that violated Serenity. She didn't know why she did it. She just knew she wanted that man dead, and now he was. She left the building and met up with IceDevimon.

"We must keep an eye on that James also."

"But why? If something were to happen to the girl that boy you like so much will be yours."

"I will not be a second place ribbon. He WILL pick me over her. Until then I have to keep her alive and well." With that they vanished.

Liked it? That was indeed a real Pokémon. I learned about it a while ago and thought I'd try to spread the word of a 5th gen my way. Anyway pleas R&R and I really hope I got a good deal of the spelling. If not just a "Spelling needs work" will work.


	27. Hero's Comeback

Aight, time to start. Pleas enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this? I do not own Digimon or Pokémon.

Hero's Comeback (Naruto much XD)

"This will take you back to the world. You will wake up the next morning." Warmon said.

"It's odd to say this to a guy we will fight but thank you." Said Zane.

"Ya, it does feel odd but thanks." Ash said.

"All I ask is a good honorable fight with you when the time comes."

"You got it!" said Ash. "Come one man!" They both entered the portal.

(Zane's apartment)

Zane woke up. He looked at his clock to see that he was up pretty early. He got up and went to the kitchen. Ho-oh wasn't around, he guessed she was out at the moment. Nothing was going on so she must have been sightseeing. Ash walked out.

"This is a surprise Ash."

"Can't sleep, want to see Zoe and Kelly."

Zane laughed.

Later Zane was now in his school uniform as was Ash. Just as they were about to leave there was a knock on the door. Zane answered it to see Zoe.

"Oh, hello Zoe."

"Um hi, are you and Ash feeling better now? I heard you got the flu."

"Ya, we are fine now."

"Hey Zoe!" Ash said. Her blush came. "Come to walk to school with me?"

Before she could answer Serenity's apartment opened reveling a surprised Serenity. After a couple of weird seconds she got a big smile. She charged at Zane and gave him one hell of a flying tackle hug.

"…I think she is glad to see him." Said Zoe.

"…I had no idea." Said Ash.

(Later)

Serenity was clung to Zane's arm the entire way to school. She was lessening to Zane's stories about the other worlds. She was interested in them, including the one where Digimon was a franchise. However soon he asked her something she was dreading.

"So was everything alright while I was gone?"

She thought long and hard how to do this. Zane would find out one way or another she was assaulted. When she heard T.K. was going to tell him she decided he should hear it from her. She took a deep breath and let it out nice and calm.

"Iwassexuallyassaulted!" or not…

"You were WHAT?"

"I was assaulted by someone one my way home from the store one night. I thought it would be better if I told you as soon as possible." She was on the verge of crying when he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Who did it?"

"He's dead. He was killed in his cell."

Zane didn't know what to think of this. On one hand the guy violated Serenity. A guy like that should have had worst. But on the other hand he was still a living thing. Zane hated to see anything even the bad things die. Finally he decided only one thing mattered.

"As long as you're okay I think I'll be fine."

She smiled and changed the subject. "I got a new Pokémon!"

"Really? " He saw an alley. After using a mind sweep and confirming no one was in it. He led her in. "Let's see him or her."

She giggled. "Her." And let Tala and Mist out.

"Wow a Zorua? I have never seen one before."

(The name is Tala!)

(Be nice Tala!) Said Mist

"Her name is Tala."

"I should let the others see her. And I know Neil misses Mist." Apparently Mist was the only one he could have intelligent conversations with.

(Pleas keep Phantom in.) Said Mist.

(Why?) Asked Tala.

(You'll see)

Zane let them all out. Each Pokémon stretched out, save Phantom. Neil was most glad to be out and Mist being around helped also. But the first thing they saw was Tala.

Phantom chuckled. (New meat eh? I'll enjoy messing with you.)

(I wouldn't do that Phantom.) Said Shelly

(Why?)

(I can use Crunch. Do the math.)

(…)

(Hmm so you're the new one? Welcome.) Said Neil.

(Neil, so good to see you again.) said Mist.

(Ah Mist, someone I don't mind talking to.)

Phantom: (Hey….)

(Alright guys let's go!) Neil said. All the Pokémon left Tala was hesitant at first but Mist got her to come.

"We should go to." Said Serenity. Zane agreed.

(School)

Zane, Davies, and Serenity were talking with one another. Everyone welcomed him back and such so he was in a good mood. Davies had joined the conversation not too long ago. Soon Zane noticed Davies got a look on his face. He looked to see an Unfamiliar face.

"What do you want?" Davies said with venom.

"Take it easy I just want to talk to Serenity… Alone."

"It's fine Davies." She said. Davies glared for a sec before he walked off.

"…Alone." He said staring at Zane.

"This is my boyfriend. If you have something to say to me you can say it to him."

James felt the rage build up in him. This was the guy who was stepping all over his property. However he needed Serenity to think he was okay with it. Besides he could deal with him after school.

"Okay then. Serenity I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I felt I needed say that seeing that he is dead now."

"Thank you James. It really means a lot to hear you apologies."

"I should go." James said as he walked off. The moment he was at his desk Zane's face dropped to a look of pure rage.

"You read his mind?"

"He thinks you're his property. In fact, he is completely obsessed with you."

"…Are you for real?"

"Yes."

"What should I do?"

"Avoid him like the plague. What are we going to say? "Hey my boyfriend read your mind and found out your crazy"?"

A good point. They were between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, crazy obsessed guy. On the other, crazy story no one but Tai, Mimi, T.K., and Kari would believe.

"Okay. For now we just avoid him."

"Don't worry I'm here and I won't let him lay a hand on you."

"Thank you."

(The Park)

Patamon took a deep breath. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask Gatomon out. He had tracked her down to the park. She was talking with Biyomon and Palmon at the moment but he was ready to do this. He even got Shelly to make sure Phantom doesn't screw it up. Finally he started to walk to them.

"I can't believe he asked you out Gatomon!" Biyomon said. Patamon stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know, I didn't think Veemon had it in him." Palmon said.

"I didn't ether. I can't wait to see how it all goes." Patamon froze.

"What about Patamon?" asked Palmon.

"I thought he liked me but he never showed it. I guess he just doesn't like me that way." Patamon wasn't sure why his legs and mouth weren't working.

"That's too bad. They two of you would have been a cute couple." Biyomon said as they walked off.

Patamon stood there. His world seemed to crumble apart.

(Ash's School)

It was P.E. and Ash was running the mile. It was the boy's one and he was currently beating the school record. Zoe and Kelly were currently watching him.

"He is just too perfect, he's nice, handsome, and so in shape. Oh Ash my love, you shell be mine."

"Umm yes…" Zoe said.

"…You like him."

"WHAT!"

"Oh don't worry Zoe. If he picks you I will be mad but I'll get over it."

"Huh?"

"All is fair in love and war." She said with a wink.

"Wow! Did you see that!" said some random girl.

"What did we miss?" asked Kelly.

"Ash just beat the school record by six minutes!"

They looked down to see the teacher raising his arm as all the other boys cheered him on. The girls were whispering to one another. Zoe was impressed by this. That record was nothing to sniff at. To beat it by six minutes was extremely impressive. Why no one ells was even on the last lap. However it hit her.

"How could he be this good after being stuck in bed with the flu?"

"You say something Zoe?" asked Kelly.

"Uh no nothing…"

(Later)

Phantom, Tala, and Mist were around Patamon in the park. Tala and Mist wanted to train some and as for Phantom, well couples would be coming soon, do the math. However when they got there they found Patamon laying on the ground in some sort of daze.

Phantom: (So how long has he been like this?)

Tala: (We don't know, he was like this when we got here. Mist poke him.)

Mist: (I'm not poking him, you poke him.)

Tala: (No way you do it.)

Mist: (I told you I won't, and Phantom stop poking him!)

(Zane's)

It was lunch time at the school. Davies was able to talk his friends into sitting with them leaving no spot for James. Currently they were discussing T.K.'s absences.

"I can respect the guy getting stabbed wanting to stay away for a while but he never strikes me as a guy who would be gone for this long." Said one of Davies's friends.

"Ya well the guy was stabbed so maybe a little time with Kari would do him some good." Said Davies. Everyone found out Kari's pregnancy. However no one talked ill of her. Not when a ghost started to haunt anyone who did (guess who).

"I guess you're right."

Zane wasn't lessening. He was in the process of reading James mind.

_'You won't have what is rightfully mine. I will see to that Zane.'_

He let out a sigh. The more he read his mind the more angry he got. This guy was just crazy.

"So guys, what are you doing after school?" asked Davies.

"We are going to do karaoke!" said Serenity. Zane shot her a "Say what now?" look.

"Oh fun." He said as he went back to his food.

"For real?" He whispered. Zane didn't like to sing.

"I get to pick tonight and you said I have a beautiful voice."

"Yes your voice is the best but what about mine?"

"Relax you don't have to sing. Just be with me when I do."

(The park yet again.)

Charizard: (This is freaky.)

Sceptile: (So he was like this when you got here?)

Charizard: (Yes and he won't even move. I've tried.)

Sceptile: (Well Ash will probably yell at us but want to draw on his face?)

Charizard: (Got a marker right here.)

(Ash's school)

It was also lunch at Ash's. Ash and the girls were currently talking about this and that. Zoe however had something she wanted to know. So after waiting for a while she finally asked…

"Ash how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were sick with the flu yet you beat the school record. How did you pull that off?"

Ash mentally cursed himself. "Uhh will power?"

She stared at him. She still had memories of when he saved her the day they met. It would take more than that to convince her otherwise. However he wasn't going to say a thing right now so all they could say now was…

"I see."

(The Karaoke Bar)

The couple was just walking out. It had been a good night for Serenity. She sang so well she was even asked for autographs. Hell several guys asked her for a date only to be shot down when she kissed Zane.

"Oh Zane that was SOOOOOOOOOOO FUN!" she said hanging off him. "Let's do it again soon!"

"Of cores!"

Unknown to them they were being watched. Not by James, okay yes James but he isn't the one we are looking at. Who was watching was an angle. Not just any but the angle of destiny. Enraged she flew off.

(Yup back at the park)

Neil: (…)

Shelly: (…)

Neil: (…)

Shelly: (…)

Neil: (…I'm just going to leave him here.)

Shelly: (Sounds like a good deal.)

(The Awakening)

"Is that you Kari?"

"Stop asking everyone who comes here that! It's me!"

"Winter? What are you doing here?"

"What nonsense is this? Serenity was to be with James! I set that up the moment she was born!"

"What do you mean dear Winter?"

"Serenity would feel inferior until the day James came. He in turn would become obsessed with her at first sight and the two would end up together. After that the two would get married but she would forever live in a loveless relationship with a dominating man."

"That sounds horrible Winter."

"I don't care! I have a design and it must be up held! Do you think that the digidesten took out Apocalymon by ignoring my design?"

"When Zane was forced to come early a lot of things changed. He came from another world so destiny here is meaningless. Also what of free will?"

"What?" she yelled as she summoned up a book. Her face got filled with more and more rage. Finally she slammed it shut. "What happened to my design? According to this it started when Kari and T.K. went to see Twilight. They were suppose to break up that night at a restaurant." She looked closer. "Who gave them free movie tickets? I'm talking to Tyen about all this! As for free will, they do for the most part, but when I decide one thing has to happen it better!"

(You know what? Yes it's the park. DAMNIT this is annoying me, last time I'm doing this.)

Pikachu: (Wow this is amazing!)

Buneary: (This is something ells.)

Maple: (you think he's alive?)

Patamon: "I'm done now." He got up. "I'll just be home and be lonely."

Pikachu: (Okay…)

Buneary: (So sad…)

Maple: (it is… So let's leave the old lady and go on a date BOYFRIEND!)

Buneary: (YOU LITTLE!)

(Zane's apartment)

Ho-oh was serving dinner. Zane and Ash invited Serenity and Zoe over. Apparently Ho-oh could cook very well and everyone was enjoying the meal. Soon conversation broke out between them all.

"So Serenity how long have you two been together?" asked Zoe.

"For five or six months I'd say."

"It would be nice if I found someone like that." She said looking at Ash.

"You will." Ho-oh said. "Everyone has someone they belong with."

"Okay!" she checked the time. "I should go. Have a nice night!"

After she left everything switched to Trainer mode.

"So I take it training went well?"

"Very well. Zane probably did the best though." Ash said remembering what happens in the other worlds stays there.

"Oh come now Ash, you did very well yourself."

"Well now that your back we might be able to relax some."

"How has Serenity been?" Zane asked.

"She is excelling in her training. Serenity now that everyone's here I must say you have a lot of talent. I even her Arceus complemented her, well in his way."

"Really?" asked Zane.

"He did. I'm just glad I had Jimmy and Marina resolve a little problem involving him."

Ash looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." She looked at the clock. "Dear you should get home."

"Can I stay here tonight… pleas?"

"If your mother is okay with it then yes, you may."

(That night.)

Serenity was on the couch watching T.V.. Right now she had her mind on Zane. After being apart from him for so long seeing him was like a breath of fresh air. It was the one of the very few times the two had been apart sense the two met. It was odd, even T.K. and Kari liked time apart yet the two of them never really had a "Spend too much time together" thing.

She got up and started to his room. She checked Ho-oh's room. When she was sure she was safe she walked for word. However a voice from her room stopped her.

"Serenity dear, I am a guardian of an entire word. I really don't sleep anymore." Serenity stopped dead in her tracks. "If I hear or smell any signs of sex I will come right in, understand?" She squeaked a yes. "Good night."

She walked in Zane's room. He was laying down but still wide awake. He looked her way and moved over. She got into bed and cuddled next to him.

"Did you miss me?"

"More than you know."

"I worked really hard to get stronger."

"I'm sure you did well, you have talent with Pokémon."

"Zane what will happen after all this is said and done?"

"I'm not sure, I just hope…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, we should get to sleep."

"Ya…"

(Angles Relief)

Wes had just got done putting up some sort of cover when the dream was to start.

"Are you sure?" asked Siya.

"Let them all have normal dreams tonight." He walked up to Winter. "Alright let me have it."

"YOU IDIOTS! I have a design and in the few months you've been here you ruined it!"

"Hey according to you it was "Ruined" before we even got here."

"But you made things worst!"

"He made Serenity happy."

"SO? It is out of my-"

"Be silent Winter." Tyen said as he walked in. "Wes has a big title match tomorrow and he doesn't need all this. Anyway I asked "him" and he said they were given free will. Winter there is nothing you can do."

"B-But…"

"Not another word Winter."

She glared at Tyen for a bit before stomping off. Wes sighed. Angles were annoying.

"So what now, she can't go back to her intended path now?"

"I will talk with him and Arceus."

"Are you considering?"

"I am, To be honest Serenity doesn't have anything going on for her. I think it will be better if she makes a new life away from here. But that isn't for me to decide."

"Okay, now about what Winter found out."

"Yes, whatever started all this happened outside of the predetermined the night T.K. and Kari had intercourse and had their baby." Siya said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I will look into it but even with "His" permission the only way to find out would be to send someone back in time." Said Tyen.

"Won't that-?"

"No Wes, it will not alter the present. However who ever we send will have to blend in as much as he can. Seeing that if he alters that past we won't find what we need."

"I see. Well I should get going. I need to get ready for my match with-"

Keep reading. R&R


	28. Title Match

Here is my next CH. now as a note I have taken on a side project so updates will come much slower. But updates will still come. Anyway as an important note David belongs to midniteryder. I don't want to make up another OC so I'm using his but please note that he will not be the same as in his own Fanfic. Also note the fallowing Characters from Pokemon are from alternate realities of Pokemon or just not spoken of.

Pokemon Special: Clare (Green: fifteen years old, weirs a blue sleeveless shirt a red mini skirt long brown hair with a white sun hat.), long brown hair with a white sun hat. and Kate (Yellow: Thirteen years, long blond hair in a pony tail, black shirt and pants, yellow short poncho thing (Hell if I know what it's called) short for her age) Both girls

From Pokemon "Magical adventure" (wtf?) Coconut (Female: Lab coat, long brown hair ten years old) Hazel (Female Also ten outfit I won't even begin to try to describe, Blond hair) Almond (male ten years old don't know about the outfit so whatever. Short brown hair.)

If you want better descriptions or better yet pictures go to Bulbapedia. Anyway enjoy.

Disclamer: No owning of the Digimon or the Pokemon.

Title Match

(Note: This is in the Pokemon world in Orre at the Orre Coliseum save the last little bit of the CH.)

It was the mach of the year. Once a year the number one and two ranked trainers would have a title match and this was it. Wes was about to have a Pokemon battle with the second ranked trainer David hailing from Pallet much like another hero we have all come to know and love.

People from all over the world of Pokemon came to see the event. Some could only watch from television. Some could only come as close as Orre's outskirt stand. Others were lined up at the Pre Gym awaiting the start of the fight. But for all who got there first or were traveling with Wes, Rui and Dawn, they got to sit on the stands of the ultimate goal for all trainers, the Orre Coliseum.

The first Pokemon masters came here to do battle and now the ancient coliseum was used for just that. Only trainers whom have proven they are a cut above all who are a cut above the rest may battle here. Now here it was with all its stands full and the outside was surrounded with tents and people watching portable televisions or rigged big plasma screens.

Dawn and Rui sat in the stands. They could have got privet seats but they wanted the full experience, and that means the stands. Two girls got in behind while two more and a boy got in front.

"I can't believe this!" said a girl with long blond hair. "Clare we are here at the Orre Coliseum, and we are in the stands. I must be dreaming."

"Calm down Kate," Dawn guessed that was Clare. "It's just the ultimate battle of the year. Besides if this was a dream _he_ would be here."

"Who?"

"For real?" she bent over and whispered something in her ear.

"CLARE! Pleas you're embarrassing me!"

(Tehehehe, that crush you have with Ash is cute!) It sounded like a Pikachu.

"Chuchu! Not you too!"

Dawn's Piplup herd this and jumped on Dawn's head. (WHAT! How do you know Ash, and how do you know what she's saying?)

"Piplup!" Dawn said as she grabbed him. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl "Clare" recognized her. "Hey I know you! You're that girl who was with Ash!" Dawn gave a nervous nod. "So are you his girlfriend and if not does he have one?"

"Well not officially but-"

"Hear that Kate? He is still in the market!"

"CLARE!"

(Tehehehe, Isn't she cute?)

"Oh no, he is mine!" Dawn said with venom. They backed off.

"Hey what's going on back th- WOW! Coconut! Hazel! Rui is here!"

"Aw crud, Dawn you blew our cover."

"Sorry…"

"Oh for real?" Clare said. "Wouldn't the two of you have a privet booth?"

Rui smiled. "And miss out on getting the full experience? Ya right!"

The girl "Hazel" Spoke up. "Almond, could you please get us something to eat?"

"Uh sure…" he got up and did as asked.

"Tell me your secret! Both of you!"

The other girl "Coconut" shoved her face out of the way. "No, TELL ME!"

"What secret?" they asked in unison.

"How did you get the number one ranked master in the world?" Said Hazel.

"And you got his apprentice!" said Coconut.

"Well it kind of just happened…" said Rui.

"Well I stayed with him."

"That doesn't help me…"

"Don't worry Hazel. You'll get him without help!"

Dawn, Rui, Kate, Clare and their Pokemon looked around for the source of the new voice. Soon Piplup's eyes landed on another Pikachu. That wasn't there before.

(Umm hiya?)

"Hey how are you doing?" it said in perfect human.

(Oh… you talk…) Piplup wasn't as surprised. Meowth saw to that.

"A talking Pikachu. That's cool." said Dawn.

"Cute." said Rui

Kate and Clare stared at it for a long time. "I-it talked Clare."

"That's freaky…"

"Oh the mach is starting." Said Rui just as Almond got back.

"Alright, just in time." Said Almond.

Wes walked out into the field. He had a look of determination on his face. Wes had the home field advantage on his side. He also knew his opponent well. This was going to be a hard fight. David had a good record and beat four Pokemon leagues.

Soon David stepped out. He looked about fourteen years old and had raven black hair. He wore an all black outfit of jean pants, a t-shirt, shoes, fingerless gloves, and a bandana with white decorations worn around his neck. A black hoodie jacket was tied around his waist, he probably took it off do to the aired weather.

"Black eh?" Wes muttered to himself before talking to him. "Alright David. You got this far. Think you have what it takes to beat the best?" he said as he drew two pokeballs.

"I was going to ask the same thing." He said as he drew his.

Wes smirked. "I see, you came with the full intent to win. DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

With that they sent out the first two Pokemon to start the fight. Wes had sent out his Flygon and Skarmory. David had sent out his Starmie and Froslass.

The announcer came on. "And it has started. The mach of the year, the number one ranked master in the world, WES! He will be fighting the number two ranked trainer David for the title of master and his place as number one. Let the fight commence!"

David decided to give it a strong start with an Ice Beam and Hydro Pump combo. However this was rendered useless by Skarmory using Air Slash to part the Hydro Pump and Flygon just side stepped the attack. Flygon then went to use Sandstorm making Starmie and Froslass suffer the ragging storm while Skarmory and Flygon's types protected them from it. They then proceeded to use an Air Slash Earthquake Combo. This combo hurt them both badly Froslass especially do to her ice type. After that the storm subsided.

David was thinking as fast as he could. Wes was already proving to be a tough foe. Soon he had an idea.

"Alright Froslass Hail!" The ice type fired a light into the sky making a hail storm start. "Now both of you BLIZZARD!"

The two used their blizzard attacks. The hail made the attacks have a perfect hit rate and hit Flygon very hard. Skarmory was able to put up a guard right when the attack made contact. Flygon had a duel weakness to ice. And two Blizzards was hitting pretty hard. Still he managed to survive the attack. He then wiped up another Sandstorm stopping the hail but got hit with an Ice Beam from Froslass. Knocked out Wes was forced to recall.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Wes was impressed. It had been a long time sense he faced someone this strong.

"Hey I came to win. I went through a lot to get here. Gym's, challenges, Crazy fans who won't leave me alone…"

"Petalburg?"

"Yup."

Wes just grinned and tossed out his next Pokemon, his Sudowoodo.

(Back at the stands)

Almond looked confused. "Okay I might not be much of a battler but isn't a Rock type a really poor choice to use agents them?"

"Your right on the dot." Said Clare. "That is a really bad pick."

(Maybe he is trying to mess with his mind?) Chuchu suggested. Corse only the Pokemon understood and Kate.

"I don't know Chuchu…" said Kate.

"Oh you have no idea what Wes is about to do." said Dawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Clare.

Rui just winked. "Just enjoy."

David was confused by this but decided he should end it fast. He told Starmei to hit it with a Hydro Pump. Right when it did Skarmory came down and sliced through the attack with a Steel wing. Sudowoodo then ran up to the Starmei and used Wood Hammer. The strong attack took it out. Then using her speed Skarmory was able to land a Steel Wing knocking out Froslass.

(Stands)

Everyone was in awe over what just happened. Final it was Hazel who spoke.

"W-What just happened?"

"Not bad huh?" said Rui. "What you just saw was the perfect combo of Strength and speed. Sudowoodo has the strength to deal with anything and Skarmory has the speed to cut through attacks and then attack a foe."

"Wow…" said Kate.

Now after recalling his Pokemon David sent out his next two a Garchomp and a Scizor. He had his Scizor use Metal Claw on Sudowoodo who tried to fight back putting the two in a dead lock. His Garchomp started giving chase to Skarmory. Soon Garchomp went to use Dragon Rush on her. However she countered with her Metal Sound attack. The horrible sound made him loose control. Sudowoodo saw this and used Hammer Arm on the Scizor and knocked him right into Garchomps path thus hurting them both.

(Stands)

"I must say, when I saw his Flygon go down I was skeptical but now. He is impressive." Said Coconut.

"Hey they didn't get the ranks for nothing." said Dawn.

"Oh things are getting good." said Rui.

The two got up and went to attack again this time they double teamed Sudowoodo. Landing a strong Earthquake and Metal Claw combo. He went to attack but his attack was stopped by Garchomp's Dragon Rush. Skarmory went to help but was cut off by Scizor. She was able to get away from the attack but Sudowoodo was in trouble. He then landed a good strong Hammer Arm on Garchomp before a well placed Metal Claw knocked him out.

"Well I am impressed. You managed to knock out two of my Pokemon. But I must ask, how much longer can the two last?"

David knew he had a point. Although they did well the two were weakened from the crash and the two Hammer Arms. His Skarmory despite being out for a lot of battles was still looking prime. Soon Wes sent out his next Pokemon, a Typhlosion.

Scizor went at him at full speed. However He was stopped by him and hit with a close range Flamethrower. The attack knocked him back and he finished the job with an Eruption. Meanwhile Skarmory was hitting Garchomp with high speed Steel Wings. Garchomp couldn't get an attack in with all the attacks. Soon he lost the ability to keep up and a well placed Drill Peck defeated him.

David let out a sigh the smiled. "Wes, you do live up to your reputation."

"I didn't become number one for nothing."

He drew two Pokeballs. "It's been a while sense I had to use them. I hope you're ready for this."

He tossed both Pokeballs into the air. Out came a Magmortar and an Electivire. The two seemed much stronger than most.

Typhlosion rushed to attack but was stopped by Electivire who then used Brick Break. That one attack took out Typhlosion. Magmorter used a Powerful Fire Blast on Skarmory. Skarmory was tired now and was KOed by the attack. In one round they effortlessly took out Both of Wes's Pokemon.

(Stands)

"W-What just happened?" Kate asked.

"They are strong." said Almond. "I mean wow…"

"Wes…" Rui said.

"Well now David I am impressed. Your Pokemon are well raised and very strong. I've never went agents someone as strong as you before."

"We came here to win." said David. "I have come to fare to lose."

Wes took out his last two Pokeballs and sent them out. His last two were his Espeon and his Umbreon. The two had went agents a Digimon so they were much stronger than most.

Electivire went to use Brick Break on Umbreon. Espeon used helping hand and right went the Brick Break was going to hit Umbreon used Dark Pulse knocking him back. Magmortar countered with a Flamethrower. Espeon used psychic to redirect the attack only to get hit with a second one. Umbreon used bite on Magmortar. Electivire then came and hit him with a Thunder Punch. After recovering the two used Shadow Ball and hit them. The two recovered fast and used a Thunder Punch Fire Punch combo. The two got up just to get hit with a Flamethrower and a Thunder Bolt.

"I see. I didn't want to use this but I have no other option." Wes said. "Espeon Psycho kinesis!"

Espeon started to glow and unleashed a flurry of Lightning and Psychic energy. The attack hit Magmortar and threw him into the wall. After the dust cleared it Showed Magmortar out cold.

"Umbreon Shade Comet!"

Umbreon was surrounded by a black Aura. He then rushed at full speed making him look like a black comet. He then rushed right into Electivire knocking him into the wall also. The dust cleared to reveal a knocked out Electivire. Umbreon went to check his brother.

"And it's over! The winner and still the number one ranked master in the world! WES!"

"Ah I lost…" David said. "Alright you won this time. I'll be back though."

"I hope you will." said Wes.

"WES!" He looked over to see Rui and Dawn run up to him. Rui gave him a hug and Dawn congratulated him.

(Meanwhile, in the other world…)

Phantom, Shelly, and Neil were hanging out with one another. As the first ones in the world they wanted to talk a bit. However only one thing was on all of their mind, even Neil's.

(So I heard that Gatomon and Veemon had a horrible date.) said Shelly.

(I heard that's putting it a nice way.) said Neil.

(HAH she won't even speak to him. Corse she will get over it, but Veemon blew it.)

(Hmmm…) Neil looked at Phantom.

(What?) asked Phantom.

(Do you know anything about the date night?)

(Well I felt I might have had something to do with Gatomon not noticing Patamons obvious crush on her. But really how would I know about the grape soda, or the boat over turning, or Veemon getting scared to the point of fainting?)

(About time you used them for good.) said Shelly. (Herd Patamon and she are having a date soon.)

(Then I did well.)

R&R


	29. Valentine’s Day

And here it is! My "Valentine's Day special even though it isn't Valentine's Day". I do hope you enjoy this! Please note this isn't a very long CH.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR POKEMON!

Valentine's Day

(Zane's apartment.)

"Wow only one month till the baby is born Ho-oh and no attacks, I can't help but to be a bit suspicious." Zane said as Ho-oh helped him get dressed in a nice outfit.

It was Valentine's Day and the school was hosting a Dance. Do to the theme of the dance everyone had to come in black tie. Tyen had preempted this and had a suit for him all set. As expected he was going with Serenity. James tried to ask her out but it was a futile effort as she already decided before anyone even asked.

"Well if I had a guess I would say they are waiting till just the right moment. I feel that will be the day she gives birth." said Ho-oh.

"Come on man don't think about it." Ash said. "Just enjoy yourself."

Ash's school was holding a dance to. But he turned down his invites, all twenty eight of them (He counted). He wouldn't mind going but he wanted to be with Dawn. So in the end he decided not to go.

"Ya your right." He said as they heard the door bell.

Ash went to answer it. Soon Serenity entered, Zane's jaw hit the floor. Serenity had started to let her hair grow out more and was now tied up. She also had on a very stunning white dress. She also had on a little make-up, not a lot but enough make her look stunning. Mist was beside her.

(Presenting Serenity!) Mist said. (So what do you think?)

"I think she looks lovely, don't you agree Zane?"

Zane just stood there with his brain still scrambled. She looked incredibly beautiful. He could hardly believe that he was really her boyfriend.

"So umm Zane, are you err ready?" she said shyly.

"I err yes I umm am…"

(Meanwhile)

It was the most exclusive restaurant in the city. It was a French style restaurant that required reservations to be made months in advance. Tai had worked hard to get the reservations for him, Matt, Mimi, and Sora. Now they were all enjoying Valentine's Day in style. Not that Tai was enjoying it.

"This outfit is itchy." Tai complained. It was black tie so Tai and Matt needed an outfit.

"Tai come on. Stop fidgeting." Mimi said. Her hair was done up and she had on a pink dress.

"Ya Tai, it won't kill you to dress decently for a day." Matt said.

Sora just giggled. She had on a blue dress.

"So Tai what is everyone ells up to?"

"Well Zane and Serenity are going to a dance, so is Davies. Gatomon and Patamon are having a night to themselves. Kari and T.K. are having a night together also."

"You trust them alone Tai?" asked Matt.

"She's eight months in, they won't do a thing."

(Kari's apartment)

"And for the lovely young lady." said T.K. as he set down her plate.

Kari giggled. "Such a gentleman." She placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. "Wow just one more month…"

"I know, it's hard to believe." He placed a hand on her stomach. "Can't wait."

(Zane's apartment)

"Wow having a guardian Pokemon serves us a Valentines Dinner. Are we going to be frowned upon for having this happen?" Gatomon asked.

"No, no, no, it's fine. I love to cook but I really never get to do it. So you're really helping me." Ho-oh said.

"A guardian that cooks? I find that really weird." Said Patamon.

"Well I make an effort to get to know humans more, and I grew to enjoy cooking."

"I see."

"So you two just had the night of your life's on your first date?"

"Yes we did, of cores we found out later that Phantom had something to do with it. Apparently he felt a little guilt for messing things up all the time."

"Ah yes, ghost types do have a thing for pranks and such." She said. "Phantom has a good errr heart, but he would just rather prank."

"Does he have a heart?" asked Gatomon after noticing her hesitance to say heart.

"Not really, metaphorically yes he does, but he is a ghost type so he is a flouting soul really."

"Ah…"

"Well anyway I think he is looking after Zane tonight. He really seems to hate that James guy."

"Pretty much everyone does. In fact I wouldn't mind clawing his face off." said Gatomon.

"Wow Gato…" Patamon said.

"Yes well I do get a bad feeling from him and Tyen said he has a rather bad history, so your hostility is understood." Ho-oh said. "Now enough about him. Dinner will be ready soon."

(At the dance.)

Zane and Serenity were enjoying a dance together. Davies had got the nerve to ask a girl named Miku to the dance and was there too. Phantom was watching them. He and Neil decided to take turns keeping an eye on him. Neil gets outdoors and he gets indoors. Right when the song ended the four went to sit down.

"This is the best! They need to hold dances more often!" Serenity said.

"I can live with that." said Miku. "Davies I'm thirsty, would you please-"

"Yes of cores." said Davies.

"I'll get some too." Zane said.

"Well man I have to say, everything is going well with me and Miku." Davies said.

"I know the feeling, it is nice."

"Heh ya but you had it pretty easy."

"Say what?"

"I heard the story, you two pretty much clicked the moment you met. I thought that Kari would be the right girl but I was wrong."

"I don't think I had it easy, just lucky." He wasn't ready to tell him about the other girls he liked.

They went back to the table. After chatting for a bit they were about to get back up and dance when Davies saw someone he was praying wouldn't come. He grabbed Zane and Serenity and pulled them under the table.

"What's going on Davies?" Zane asked.

"He is here."

"For real?"

"Afraid so, should I get you guys out?"

"No, no Davies." said Serenity. "I came here to enjoy a dance with my boyfriend and I will not have that ruined."

She grabbed Zane's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. A ballroomish song started to play (probably to accommodate the theme). Zane knew ballroom dancing well and Serenity knew what to do. Soon the two started to dance. Zane was a tad amused at how the comity really went that extra mile with the dance. Soon, as they expected, James went to make his move.

'_That bastard, no matter I can do this like a gentleman.' _Zane read his mind.

"May I cut in?" James asked.

"You may not." Serenity said as she started to lead away from him. He then grabbed her.

"Hey, come one, one dance won't hurt."

"She said no." Zane snapped at him.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you."

"Does now." He said as he struck a joint that made his hand loosen.

James now angry swung at him. Zane just evaded the attack. James then went on with a futile attempt to beat Zane. Every attack he tossed his way Zane would just side step. Finally some chaperones came.

"Alright all three of you need to leave!" one snapped.

"Hey, Zane and Serenity didn't do a thing." Davies said. The others started to agree with him. "In fact Zane didn't even fight back, he just avoided James."

"Well I guess you two can stay. James you're going to have to leave." With that they took him out.

After dancing for a bit for two walked outside. It was surprisingly pleasant out tonight. As the two were walking James was watching them. Apparently he hadn't given up. However just when he was going to walk over…

(Tonight is my Friends night.) said a certain blue Pokemon.

(I will have to make up for that stunt you pulled in the building.) said a ghost.

Neil then punched him in the gut and kicked his shin making him get down on his knees. Phantom then started to chant something. Soon James found himself in the middle of a desert. Little did he know it was all just an illusion.

(Back with Zane and Serenity "Warning! Fluffiness"")

Zane stood behind Serenity with his arms around her. Serenity was still taking it all in. Before Zane came she felt like her life was empty. Then he came and in one day he turned her world around. She turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Is something wrong Serenity?" he asked concerned.

"No, just the opposite."

Mimi and Tai were just getting home to find T.K. and Kari asleep on the couch. Ash was looking a picture of Dawn, while at the same time Dawn was looking at a picture of him. Davies was walking Miku home, she then gave him a peck on the cheek. Ho-oh was sitting at the house thinking about her mate, Lugia. Finally Patamon and Gatomon were sitting on the ground looking at the stars, Gatomon then rested her head on Patamon. Pikachu could be seen hiding from Buneary and Maple (What? can't be romantic for everyone.).

"Zane, thank you…"

"For?" he asked confused.

"Just for coming into my life."

She looked up into his eyes. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her face started to draw close to his. Zane felt his heart start to beat faster, something was different about this, something more pure. Soon their faces were just inches apart. He could now feel breathing. Soon the two's lips connected.

(Meanwhile)

Shelly: (Well it's about time.)

Neil: (Zane deserves to be happy after all he went through.)

Phantom: (Been with him for a long time and I have to agree. This was long over do.)

Shelly: (Ya…. Well looks like you two owe me five Berries each.)

Neil: (Oh just ruin the moment and bring up that side bet why don't you! Who do you think you are, Phantom? Besides I owe you nothing! Phantom owes both of us five Berries.)

Phantom: (WHAT!)

Neil: (That bet we made with Patamon and Gatomon?)

Phantom: (You see this is why I hate romance based bets, I ALWAYS LOOSE!)

Ahh lovable bunch are they not? Just thought I would toss in a romance CH. with a side of humor at the end. Anyway R&R


	30. The Birth

And here we go, I do hope you have played Pokémon mystery dungeon 2, if not everything will make since in time. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Still totally not owning Digimon or Pokémon.

The Birth.

Zane had just woke up. Today was his birthday both in his world and this one. He then got up and stretched out. After he got done he finally saw Serenity in the room with him.

"Happy birthday!" She said with a big smile.

"Serenity? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to here you talk in your sleep. You have some "Interesting" dreams."

"ERK!"

(A little later…)

"Happy birthday Zane!" Ho-oh and Ash yelled.

"Hey thanks guys, wow this is too much!" Zane said as he was greeted.

"Well even here a birthday is a birthday," Ho-oh said. "and we want to make sure it's a good one."

There was a knock on the door. Ho-oh went to answer it as Zane, Serenity, and Ash went to eat. She came back with the others who knew of their secret. Zane was surprised to see now at nine months Kari.

"Happy birthday!" they all said happily.

"Wow, you all came?"

"Well ya, not every day you turn sixteen." Tai said.

"Happy birthday Zane!" Kari said as she handed him a present.

Zane started opening all his gifts. From Kari and T.K. he got a Bracelet. Tai and Mimi had got him a book, "Watership Down". Ho-oh had got him a Gracidea, the girls were drawn to this other worldly flower. Ash had kind of panicked and got him a card. Finally was Serenity.

"Sorry but you will have to wait. You don't get mine till later tonight." Everyone stared at her. "No it isn't what you're all thinking."

"Oh! The baby kicked!" Kari said.

"Can I feel?" asked Zane. She gave a swift nod.

Zane placed his hand on her enlarged stomach. The baby kicked again right when his hand made contacted. At first it felt very nice. Then he started to feel dizzy. Soon he blacked out. Right when he did a white line came across his vision and a white light appeared. He saw a woman walking out of a hospital. It looked like everyone was panicking inside. Soon his vision went black and he was back at the party.

"You okay man?" T.K. asked as he placed his hand on Zane's shoulder. Right when he did he felt the dizzy spell and blacked out.

"She can't be gone."

"No I won't accept it."

"Maybe I am just saying that because Patamon loved her."

His vision went normal again. Everyone was staring at him. He really didn't want anyone to worry and the last thing he wanted Kari to have was stress. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Sorry, ya I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess. Excuse me for a few." He shot Tai and Ho-oh a "We need to talk" look. The two fallowed.

"What's up man?" asked Tai.

"I don't really know myself. I just had some visions of some form."

"Like of the future?" asked Ho-oh.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that when I made contact with Kari I saw something."

"What about with T.K.?" Tai asked.

"I heard him say something or something like that, I don't know."

"Well let's not try to think about it too much right now." Ho-oh started. "It's your birthday, we should just-,"

"TAI! My water broke!" Kari yelled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tai: "WHAT! NOW! Oh man I'm not ready for this!"

Zane: "This isn't a very good party game!"

Ho-oh: "Why am I panicking too?"

Everyone had gone into pregnant mode. T.K. went right to Kari's side and started helping her with her breathing. Mimi called the hospital. Tai ran down to get the car ready. Finally Zane called for all the Pokémon to get to the spot. Soon everyone was out the door while Serenity made more calls from her cell.

(Hospital)

Tai was pacing in the waiting room. Mimi was reading a magazine. Ho-oh and Ash were talking about this and that. The Pokémon, more specifically Phantom and Tala being that they were the only ones in the building, were hiding. Finally Zane and Serenity were talking.

"Something stink's Serenity," Zane started. "I mean there haven't been any attacks or anything."

"I know what you mean, it's been way to quiet. They are up to something."

"Well we can only keep an eye on things right now."

Soon all the parents and other friends came pouring in. it soon got too loud for Zane and Serenity. The two had Tala and Phantom keep an eye on things and they went outside. As soon as they got outside they saw Matt and T.K.'s dad outside smoking a cigarette.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, hey you two. I just really wanted to stop and take a good long look at my life."

"Want to talk about it?" asked Zane.

"No I don't."

"Okay."

"UG okay I'll tell you."

"…Okay?"

"I don't know, to be honest I was the one who made all the mistakes. I loved my wife but… I don't know I was an idiot."

"We all make mistakes sir." said Serenity.

"Well I made some very big ones. I worry about my son, having a baby and all. I don't want him to make the same mistakes as me…"

"…"

"You know what, after this is all said and done I'm going to try and get back together with Natsuko."

"Eh?"

"Ya I think it's time I get my life in order. In fact," he dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. "I should get inside."

After he left Zane and Serenity were left alone. She wrapped her arms around his. The two stood there for a while just enjoying one another, and Neil's, company.

Back inside Tai's pacing was interrupted by Sora.

"Hey Tai, Umm can we talk in privet?"

"Uh ya sure…"

"The two walked over to a quiet spot.

"So what's up Sora." said Tai in an oddly calm voice.

"Tai, I just um, well, I know you liked me back then, and I liked you, a lot. But what me and Matt had was well…"

"Sora you don't need to say anything."

"But I do. I really didn't even tell you. You just saw me going to give him cookies."

"Sora it's fine, really. Besides I still found someone, and I love her deeply."

"Ya your right. Tai I really needed to do this. I just wish I didn't have to do this on your sister's child birth day."

"Really its fine. Now let's get out of here."

Back at the waiting room Ash and Ho-oh were watching Matt. Matt had a look of paranoia on his face for a long time now. Finally Ash got up to see what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong man?" asked Ash.

"That painting has been staring at me…"

Ash looked up. Sure enough that painting was indeed looking at him. He was about to pin the blame on Phantom when he saw Tala with an odd look on her face. She also had a weird glow on her eyes. Apparently she was secretly using some illusion on the painting. He was starting to wonder if she should be spending more time keeping herself hidden.

It had been hours now. Everyone was getting on edge, Mostly Tai. Zane, Serenity, and Ho-oh were the only ones relaxed. If there were any complications Ho-oh had more than enough power to shed a couple feathers. She had been holding on to her power for years so she could shed many before she would need to rest her powers. Finally a nurse came.

"It's almost time, T.K. said family and err," she pulled out some paper. "Zane, Serenity, Mimi, Ash, and Rebecca may come."

Everyone ran to where she was giving birth. They had to watch through a window but still. They watched as T.K. held a very much in pain Kari's hand. They all got as close to the glass as they could. After watching for what seemed like an eternity she let out one last scream and laid down. A small baby girl became visible. Ash fainted right on the spot.

"I'll handle this." A passing by doctor said as he picked him up and put him on a nearby cart.

Ho-oh hugged Zane from behind. "Happy birthday dear."

Zane had to admit it. Of all his birthdays this was the best one. Seeing new life come into the world was like nothing he ever saw. Nothing compared to what he had just seen. A nurse came out.

"Zane, they want to see you, Put this on."

After getting into the right stuff Zane walked in. "What is it?"

"Zane, Kari and I wanted to know if well, you would be her god father."

"What?"

"Zane you have done so much for us already. We just want to thank you the only way we can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Zane."

"… T.K., I'd be honored." He said. He looked down at her. "She looks just like her mother…"

It was then that Haruka Kamiya was born into the world. Zane and Ash, after he woke up, had a stronger desire to keep it safe. Ho-oh decided to stay for the rest of the year, Luckily Lugia and the others were doing just fine. Tai and Mimi decided to step up their training and T.K. was ready to be a father. For once all seemed well.

(Two days later)

"Well Kari I can't believe you needed to stay this long." said Serenity.

"Ug I know," Kari muttered as she breastfed Haruka. "But it will be worth it, Haruka had some problems but she will be fine now."

A nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but we need the baby for another test."

"Oh well, okay I guess."

Later Serenity and Kari were talking. Serenity couldn't help but to notes' she was on edge. The mother instinct had kicked in. Soon another nurse came in.

"Kari you and Haruka may go now."

"After her test right?" said Serenity.

"What test?" the nurse picked up the clip bored and read it. She then went out for a few and came back in. "Kari, there were no more tests left. You two had a clean bill of health."

Kari started shaking. "W-what are you saying?"

Serenity answered. "Kari, I think Haruka has been kidnapped."

Oh crap, what are they going to do now? Better keep reading.


	31. Crisis part 1

Here is the chapter that you all have been bugging me to put up. I'd like to let you know that this CH is very important (In more ways than one). Like I always say, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Digimon or the Pokemon.

Crisis Part 1.

(Angels Relief)

Siya had a look of pure dread on her face. The news of Kari's baby had shaken up all of heaven. What was worst was they couldn't do a thing to help. The rules prevented them from interfering with the world to much, and helping to find a baby, even of this much importants, counted. However her stress just grew when she got more bad news. She decided that it would be smart to skip school and put all she had into the problem. Soon Shoe came in.

"I know that look, did something happen?"

"Things got worst Shoe, when the child was kidnapped it shocked our world. Thanks to that shock the barrier between the worlds has weakened to the point that now portals big enough and strong enough to transfer humans from the Pokemon world are opening."

"WHAT?"

"I was able to slow them down and limit them to only dropping them around Zane, Ash and Ho-oh. But I'm afraid it's still going to bring up many problems. This means stronger Pokemon could be forced in to- Oh…"

"What is it Siya?" he asked concerned.

"A human just got sucked into a portal. She will be in our world shortly."

"We can't deal with this, not now."

'_But I Can.' _Ho-oh appeared. _'I felt that this might happen. So I came here prepared. I have the orb of transfer, the object we used to bring Ash and Zane here. It will work the other way around just fine. It will open a portal back to ours.'_

"Well at least we have that under control."

(At the park.)

"…My head… GAH, that hurts!" a "tomboy looking" girl with short red hair (No it's not Misty) pushed herself up and sat on a nearby bench. "What happened? Oh I feel sick." The ten year old curled up into a ball on the bench. Sure she had been through some bad stuff but she felt just downright awful right now.

"Oh my, are you alright?"

She looked up to see a woman with a baby in her arms. "I feel sick…"

(Meanwhile)

Everyone was in a panic. The Pokemon were out and searching the city. Also every digidestined was out trying to find anything they could. The Police had everyone out. Ho-oh, Mimi, and Serenity decided to stay with Kari (Ho-oh first had to check in with the Angels relief of cores). Zane and Ash were working the hardest.

(Zane and Ash)

"Damn, damn, damn! How could we let this happen?" Zane cursed.

"Take it easy Zane, you always say not to lose your head. Let's not go down that road again." Ash said.

"Ya I know, Come on man."

(T.K. and Tai)

"T.K. slow down, I can't keep up." Tai yelled.

"SLOW DOWN? That's my daughter! Someone just came and kidnapped her and your asking me to slow down?"

"HEY, she's my niece! How do you think I feel? But I know from experience that freaking out will do more harm than help.

"Tai, shut your mouth." With that he ran off.

"T.K…."

(Phantom)

The ghost Pokemon had been ducking in and out of others homes. He ducked his head in another one to see nothing but two teens having intercourse. The girl proceeded to scream and toss a book at him, which went right through him.

(Oh ya, a book. Like no one has chucked a book at me. You two might want to stop that, or where a-) she tossed a stuffed animal. He ducked out. (Kids…)

(Pikachu)

(Why am I even looking? I have no idea who Haruka looks like. I'm going blind here.)Pikachu complained.

It wasn't that he didn't care but that was the truth, he had no idea who he was looking for. He was going on a name and nothing ells. Soon he got to the park. He started looking for any baby he could. Maybe he could use his instincts. Soon he noticed a familiar red head.

(Eh? Hey isn't that that Zoey girl?)

He took a closer look she was sitting with an ice pack over her head. Next to her was a woman who seemed maybe forty with a baby that seems maybe two days old. For a woman who supposedly gave birth she looked very good. Suspecting something he lessened in.

"Are you feeling better dear?"

"Ya a little…"

"Where do you live?"

"Uh, I don't really "Live" anywhere right now but my homes in Snowpoint."

"Snowpoint? Is that someplace up north?"

"Ya it is…" she removed the icepack. "Where am I?"

"Odaiba dear."

"…Never heard of that place."

"You're probably still dizzy." The lady now assumed she ran away from home. She decided agents asking her why.

"That's a cute baby." She said.

"Why thank you. Just had her two days ago."

"Wow, you look really well for someone who just gave birth."

"Oh stop it."

"No really I would have never guessed."

"I am just as surprised as you are. I really wasn't expecting to bounce back like this."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is-"

(Haruka!)

After hearing that grunt Zoey looked to see a Lucario, Mismagius, and a Garchomp. Soon a Pikachu jumped down next to them. The four started to advance on them.

(Are you sure?) Pikachu asked.

(Beyond a shadow of doubt.) Said Neil.

(Earlier)

Phantom was keeping his eye on a woman with a baby. She was currently talking to a red haired girl that looked familiar. Phantom thought that this might be the woman who kidnapped Haruka. After all, the baby did look identical to Haruka. But he didn't want to risk "saving" the wrong kid.

(I'm a ghost Pokemon, I'm well aware of your lingering soul.)

"This is good." A ghost of what looked like a wizard appeared. "My name is Wizardmon."

(I didn't think you could be ghosts…)

"What about you?"

(I'm reborn the- you know what I have more important things to deal with.)

"Haruka right?"

(Hmm?)

(Who are you talking to Phantom?) Shelly asked as she and Neil came.

(Ghost, now shut up hes talking.)

"That baby is indeed Haruka."

(How do you know?)

"I have a bond with Gatomon so I was able to use that to-"

(You fallowed her didn't you?)

"…"

(Right, well thanks. Just leave the rest to us.) He turned to his friends. (Dead mon don't lie.)

(Now)

The Pokemon took a step forward. Zoey had her Pokeball out. From the look of things the woman didn't have any Pokemon on her. She didn't know why the Pokemon were acting this way but she had to do something. She let her Glameow out to deal with them.

(Attacking a woman with a baby? Have you no-)

She was cut off as Neil's Aura Sphere nailed her. The thing was Glameow was a contest Pokemon and Neil was a battler. Another important fact was the type advantage Neil had. To seal the deal was the longer a Pokemon is exposed to Digimon, the stronger they get. Neil had six months of digital exposure. Glameow went out cold.

(I'll explain later.)

Zoey looked to the woman "RUN!" Despite this the woman stayed frozen in place. "What are you doing?"

"I-I can't move…"

Zoey looked to see her stopped in her tracks. She could faintly make out a blue glow around her. All of a sudden the baby levitated out of her arms and went over. She landed in the arms of a familiar looking boy with long white hair. He looked at the baby. She could make out him saying, "This is her" he then turned and ran.

"Stop!" Zoey yelled. Right when she was able to give chase the Pokemon stopped her.

Zane started to run to the hospital, baby in his arms. Phantom and Charizard joined him. Just when he stepped out of the park a blast light stopped him. He looked up to see a Steelix and a Skarmory. A man with a silver shroud was standing before him.

"That child isn't yours." The man said.

"Sure as hell isn't yours or hers."

"But it is hers now. She wanted a baby but couldn't have one. So we made a deal with her. Baby is hers now."

"Don't work that way CHARIZARD! Flame Thrower!"

Charizard was told to obey any order Zane gave him. He let loose a stream of fire. Although it nailed the Steelix the thing shook it off like it was nothing. The Pokemon this man had were remarkably stronger.

"Well I think you all can handle this." Zane said as the other Pokemon made it to him. "You all just deal with him. Don't worry about the other two. I can out run em."

With that Zane made a mad dash to the hospital. The Skarmory went to attack but was cut off by Sceptile. The two started to fight one another. The Steelix picked a fight with Neil and Charizard. The others glared at the man waiting for his Digimon. Zoey had just made it to the area. She snuck by everyone and chased after Zane.

"That no good. Just kidnaps a baby and-" She was cut short as she ran into someone. "Sorry! But I can't stay!"

"Zoey?"

"Huh? Ash?"

Sceptile was having a hard time with Skarmory. At some point Pikachu joined the fight but even so the fight was looking bad. Soon a blast of wind slammed up agents them. It started to charge up a crimson beam.

(I know that move. Atomic Beam, the most powerful Steel attack there is.)

It then let loose the beam. However right as it sailed through the sky Buneary's Omega Blast intercepted it. Although she lacked the strength to stop the attack she was able to delay it long enough for the others to get out of the way.

(Alright, time to get mean.) Pikachu said when he saw Skarmory tired from the beam.

Pikachu unleashed his Thunderbolt that hit Skarmory dead on. Sceptile fallowed up with Leaf Blade. Pikachu then used a rapid Iron Tail. Finally they ended the combo with a Thunderbolt and Solar Beam combo. The Skarmory got up and shook off the damage. Now recovered from the attack its wings Glowed with its Steel Wing. It then bolted to the two fighters. They just barely avoided the attack.

(Your one tough guy to deal with.) Pikachu said.

(The others you went agents were fool, idiots, and weak. We on the other hand are true fighters. Hmmm seems I have help.)

They looked to see a Toxicroak.

(With the Steelix)

Although doing better do to their type advantages, they were still fighting a difficult fight. This Steelix had defenses that would put a Shuckle to shame. No matter how many Aura Spheres or Flamethrowers went its way it would just get angrier.

(WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN?) yelled Neil.

(Do you think I am one of the idiots you took out before? Oh no my strength is more than you can handle. What's this? Help? Now why would I need that?)

They looked to see a Tentacruel glaring at them.

(Zane)

Zane had stopped running. Standing in his path was a girl that seemed to be his age. She had on a purple shroud, her violet hair was short and her skin was pale. She looked a lot like Yuki from that Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime he saw. Behind her was a Lilithmon. The human like demon Digimon was eyeing him up and down.

"…I won't let you have the baby. It has to be with Kari."

"I agree."

"So now I will- say what now?"

Toxicroak rush forward however avoided Pikachu and Sceptile completely and landed a Brick Break right on the Skarmory's head.

(GAH! What are you doing?)

(What we should have done in the first place.)

The Tentacruel fired off a Bubblebeam. But the bubbles navigated around Neil and Charizard and hit the Steelix.

(Why are you attacking me?)

(We remember who we are.)

"Lilithmon I'm sure that as soon as he is aware that we betrayed them, his Digimon will take the fight."

"I understand." With that she jumped to the top of a nearby building.

"What are you up to?"

"Your suspicions are understandable. However I am a friend. Take the baby to Kari, the damage must be stopped."

He shot her a weird look then ran off.

(Ash)

"…That's about the all of it."

Zoey glared at Ash with a look that would make a Gyarados shiver. He really didn't have time for this, but what could he do? She final spoke to him.

"Ash, thanks to our past I am willing to believe you for now. But if I find that you're lying, I won't forgive you."

"Noted."

Ash and Zoey made it to the other Pokemon. They had surrounded the evil trainer and were waiting for him to make a move. Ash's hands glowed with the power of Aura, much to Zoey's amazement. The trainer seemed to not care.

Before anything ells could happen his Skarmory was knocked to the street. The two Pokemon fighting it and The Toxicroak appeared. At the same time Neil and Charizard appeared with a defeated Steelix and a mysterious Tentacruel. As soon as this happened the trainer seemed scared.

"What? You two? So that's how it is. I should have known. Well it matters not. I will show none of you any mercy!"

The earth started to shake around them. T.K. and Tai fell down as the tremors got stronger. Zane held on to the crying baby as hard, yet safely, as he could. Ho-oh felt the tremors and jumped out the window and took her Pokemon form. From what she could feel this one was powerful, REALLY powerful. Even with her power and all the mega Digimon and the Pokemon they had it wouldn't make things any easier.

"No not him… why did it have to be him" Tai said in fear.

A giant mechanical dinosaur came out of nowhere. The thing let out a roar that let off another earthquake. The windows shattered around him and everyone evacuated the area. As if the elements knew what was going on an electric storm started. Machinedramon was his Digimon

Oh shit, Machinedramon is here. So what's going to happen now? Better tune in next time for the most epic fight ever imaginable.


	32. Crisis part 2

Heyo! Sorry for the incredibly long delay, I got a job and life started kicking my ass. Anyway I'm back now so enjoy!

Disclaimer: No owning of Pokemon or Digimon.

Crisis part 2

The towering mechanical Dinosaur wasted no time in attacking the city. It would seem that this time they meant business. Neil was the only one to run to attack. He was the only one who had the strength and speed to fight such a Digimon.

Ash and Zoey stared in awe at the massive Digimon. Zoey was still fuzzy on everything here but it didn't take an expert to understand what was going on. Ash turned to her.

"We need to get out now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Zane had started running again. The moment he saw that Digimon it was clear he had to get out of there. Unfortunately the baby had started to cry. This put him in a rather awkward position, he picked to keep running.

Neil ran up Machinedramon and delivered a punch to its chin. The attack didn't seem to bother it at all. He then used a point blank Aura Sphere with similar results. It became clear that for him to even dent this behemoth he would have to use Aura Hammer. He had three in him. He looked to see that its trainer had somehow vanished. A Humanoid Demon like Digimon appeared beside him.

"This one is tougher than most. I'll have to ask you keep me alive."

(Why should I?)

"You shell understand soon."

A Toxicroak and a Tentacruel appeared next to him. The Toxicroak ran forward and used Brick Break. The Tentacruel fired a Bubblebeam. The attacks didn't seem to really bother it until Lilithmon attacked it. She attacked with her Nazar Nail. This seemed to actually hurt it. Neil fallowed up with his Aura Hammer knocking it down. It soon got up and fired a Giga Cannon. It narrowly missed its marks.

(I only have two left in me.)

"Need some help?" They looked to see Wargreymon appear.

"Dramon Destroyers! This might work out well." Lilithmon said.

"Who are you?"

(Now isn't the time to worry about that.) Neil said as Machinedramon charged up another Giga Cannon.

Rosemon appeared and wiped him with one of her vines. The wipe surprised him and he lost his aim. The beams went harmlessly into the sky. Well other than the satellite that was knocked out having many loose cable. She went to join them.

"So do any of the five of you have a plan?" she asked.

"He may be strong but he has a weak point somewhere. If we find it, I feel one Aura hammer fallowed by your Dramon Destroyers should end him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rosemon said as she unleashed a rose wipe attack.

(Meanwhile)

"Ash, the more you tell me the less I believe you." Zoey said. He grabbed her head and turned it to the fighting Digimon. "…Ya you made your point."

"Zoey, how did you get here?"

"I don't really know. I remember walking, then this light came and poof. Here I am."

"I see. Well we should get out of here. Come on guys!" Ash said to Zoey and the remaining Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Zane was in sight of the hospital. However he was stopped by the girl. Haruka was now crying as loud as her little lungs could. Lucky for him he also saw T.K. running to him.

"Har-"

He didn't let him finish. He held out Haruka for him. He took her up and rushed to the hospital. This left the two of them alone again. Zane had been reading her mind for a while now. She left it an open book.

"…So that's what you want."

Back at the fight, the Digimon and Pokemon had been attacking every inch of its body but with little luck. Between its Giga Cannon and giant claws looking was hard. Wargreymon found that it had gotten remarkably stronger. His Dramon Destroyers hardly did a thing to it. If anything it just made it angrier.

(Why won't you go down?) Neil yelled as he fired off another Aura Sphere. The attack making no impact. He roared and fired off another Giga Cannon.

This was getting dangerous. His Giga Cannon was way to powerful. One hit from it would be the end of any one of them. Finally an Aura Sphere left a dent on an area just below its left arm. He let out a roar of pain.

(I found it!) He yelled as he charged is Aura Hammer and rushed at him as fast as he could.

The Aura Hammer shattered the armor at the spot. Wargreymon used his Great Tornado to pierce right through the mechanical dragon. Finally the two poison types combined poison stings with Lilithmon's attack and Neil's Aura Sphere while Rosemon unleashed her rose wipes. However when the dust settled it revealed a very damaged but still alive Machinedramon. It let out a powerful roar and fired off a Giga Cannon.

"So what now?" asked Wargreymon.

His question was answered by Ho-oh's appearance. She flew down and started charging some sort of ball of fire. She then fired it at Machinedramon. When it hit him it then exploded into a spinning pillar of fire around him. She soon joined them.

'_That is Super Nova. It should keep him in there for a while but I feel even so he will come out alive and still able to, how you say, "Take a beating"?'_

"The timing is good." Lilithmon said as a weird dark cloud started to rise from her and the poison types. "When that fire clears away I will use the darkness being expelled from us to attack it. When it hits you will all have to unleash hell upon it."

(Will this work?) asked Neil.

"Let's hope."

As soon as the fire cleared away all the darkness was harnessed by Lilithmon. She then shaped it as a spear and threw it at it. The darkness seemed to jam it up. Quickly everyone unleashed the most powerful attacks that their disposal. It ended with Ho-oh using two Super Nova's at once. After the dust cleared it revealed a still up and running Machinedramon.

"Can nothing kill it?" asked Rosemon.

Her question was answered when it started walking to then parts of it started to explode and dissipate into data. Every step it made ten parts went into the wind. It tried to fire a Giga Cannon however both cannons just exploded and went into the wind. When it got to them it was nothing more than a metal skeleton and a head. Finally it dissipated into the wind.

The Pokemon and Digimon went to the hospital. After reverting to their rookie level they were amazed to see Zane next to a girl with what looked like an improvised skirt and top made from a couple of cloth blankets. Lilithmon reverted to what looked like a black Gatomon.

"I'm Blackgatomon and your outfit is gone. So this means?"

"Yes, it does."

Blackgatomon nodded and walked up to Zane.

(What's going on?) Neil asked, Shelly, Maple, and Phantom appeared just as confused.

He turned and flashed a black and grey Digivice. "Maple, come with me. We are no longer in a position to hide what we are."

(Back at the room)

Kari and Haruka had both fallen asleep. It was a stressful day for them both. Zane was currently explaining why he had a Digimon all off a sudden. Soon Ho-oh and the girl appeared. The girl now wearing a blue tank top and a matching skirt.

"So let me get this strait," started Tai. "She gave you her Digimon and that made her a normal Pokemon trainer while making you a DigiDestined no darkness or powers attached?"

"That's it," Zane said as he put his goggles on.

(Flashback)

"Why should I trust you?" Zane asked.

"What does your gut say?"

"Hmmm?"

"The unsaid trainer rule "Fallow your gut"."

"You were a trainer, I read that in your mind."

"Did you see the rest? This wasn't my choice, I was just the only one who wants to end it."

"…My gut tells me to trust in you."

"The I, Yuzu, forfeit all ownership of Lilithmon to Zane." She said as she tossed a Digivice to him.

"I remember back in the days when it was easy. Take out the crazy Digimon destroying the world."

"I just played a part in saving your niece, I think you should be happy with this." She took a seat. "I'm sorry for how sudden this all is. But I needed to learn all I could before I could come. Our leader is paranoid, I needed to dig deep and do some, terrible, things to get everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"Anthrax, bird flu, a few other lesser known ones." She said, hints of regret in her voice. "I didn't want to attack you, so I had to do other things…"

Tai grabbed her. "WHAT! You spread of that? WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"If I went agents you odds are I would have been killed and all I found out would have been for nothing. You are also the only hope this world ever has, and apparently the Pokemon world."

This made everyone look up. Tai set her down and stared at her. T.K.'s eyes got wide and Ho-oh got a look of fear. Zane started to quiver.

"W-what do you mean?" Ho-oh asked.

"It took a long time, getting trust, infecting others (Regret was herd as she said that), bidding time. It isn't about this worlds survival or end. It's all about ripping open a portal between the Digital world, and the Pokemon one."

"I don't understand…" Ho-oh said.

Blackgatomon spoke up. "The evil trainers do more than attack you. They hurt this world in different ways. The more pain this world takes the more unstable it and even Heaven become." Everyone was scared at hearing this. "The "Almighty One's" rules prevent this world from getting help. Heaven is a place built with all the purity while hell is the opposite. So when the world takes pain some of that purity is gone."

"But this has been happening forever." Tai said.

"There was always a balance, the good would normally restore that purity, but thanks to us it would seem that the scales are being tipped."

"But why our world?" Ho-oh asked.

Yuzu picked up. "For every world there is always a child born that acts as a pillar of hope for the world, a "child of light"." Everyone looked at Kari and Haruka. "Correct, the Pokemon world is no exception, however as you have seen your people have powers of their own."

Zane nodded. "Yes and being around Digimon amplifies them greatly."

"Your child of light has powers that are seconded only by Arceus. However their powers are more suppressed. A few seconds with a Digimon won't work."

"They want Digimon to freely enter the Pokemon world so our child of light's powers get unleashed and amplified." Ho-oh said.

"Our master plans on using that power. First he will destroy this world should it be allowed to go on. Then he will use the Childs power to remake the Digital and Pokemon world."

"What?"

"Arceus needs only to lose one Life Plate to have his life in danger, and this worlds almighty one doesn't interfere in matters of the digital world. If the world gets destroyed he will have to re balance heaven and hell, thus giving him more of a reason to not bother." Tai looked skeptic. "Rebalancing heaven and hell is a task even he will have to put all he has into."

They heard the door open. They were greeted by Ash and some girl. Ho-oh and Zane recognized her as Zoey. The others stared at her with the intercity of a thousand eyes.

"Ummm hey, this is Zoey from our world." said Ash.

"Nice to meet you?" Zoey said with uncertainty.

"It's worst than we expected." Blackgatomon said. "If portals are opening in your world then it is only a matter of time till the entire barrier is ripped asunder."

"…What's the weird black Meowth talking about?" Zoey asked.

(later.)

After all was explained to Ash and Zoey got the basics. Soon the called everyone to Tai's apartment. Everyone was shocked to see the seemingly average Zane with a weird yellow mouse on his head and a black Gatomon standing next to him. They were also shocked to see Serenity with a black fox on her lap and Ash with a bigger yellow mouse. The girl that looked like Yuki with the freaky frog didn't help much.

They had just got done explaining everything. "…That's about it."

"Why would you keep this from us?" Izzy asked, the question focused more on Serenity.

"I'm sorry but this was to remain a secret till this was all said and done. Things just got more complicated, and we felt Serenity should hold off a bit considering…"

Davis spoke next. "So they aren't Digimon?"

"Blackgatomon is…" Zane said as he eyed his new partner flirting with Patamon making him glad Gatomon was with Kari. "but aside from that, no they aren't."

Cody was next. "So basically you enslaved them and force them to do as you say?"

Cody was silenced by all the Pokemon in the room giving him the look of death. Phantom appeared before him and said something along the lines of "bite your tongue". It was very clear that they are certainly not slaves.

Sora: "What's your world like?"

Matt: "What are the monsters like?"

Davis: "Why isn't my satellite T.V. working?"

"Hey take it easy guys." Tai said. "We need to cover the important stuff. First Zane is now the leader." Zane pointed to the goggles. "If you have a problem with that, GET OVER IT! Second, it would seem this isn't only about our world and the digital one anymore. And third," he walked up to Ho-oh. "she is really a guardian Pokemon named Ho-oh."

Zane stood up. "First order of business, Davis, Tai, with me. We must discuses Yuzu's punishment."

"I expect nothing less." Yuzu said.

The three went to talk it over. Whenever someone went to listen in Neil, who showed up not too long ago, and Blackgatomon would bar their path. Finally they came back to the group.

"This is their world so it was up to them. They decided that you must stay here and help defend it for the rest of the year. Davis suggested community services at a hospital, considering what you did it's rather fitting. Finally we don't trust you, Ho-oh was able to confirm that what we did made Blackgatomon mine with no strings or dark powers attached. But for all we know this could be some plan. You will be under the watch of a Pokemon whenever you leave our apartment."

"I understand."

"Good, Ho-oh was also able to confirm that our world does have a child of light and if Digimon do get through her powers will be unsealed and amplified."

"That's bad I take it?" Izzy said.

"Very, so it is important we end this when we can."

Yuzu spoke up. "When a Digimon is destroyed the that ends the trainer's life, there is no way to replace them, even I can't be replaced. I know it sounds harsh but I don't think they will be as willing as I was to join you."

"We have to ask at least." Sora said.

"Do whatever."

"Now I say we stop here. We can continue this tomorrow after we are rested." Ho-oh said.

"Good, now why don't you show me around handsome?" Blackgatomon asked Patamon.

Patamons brain was scrambling for an answer. However one wasn't needed. Neil grabbed her by her ear and started dragging her off. Phantom appeared in front of him shortly after.

(Don't screw this up.) he said as he went off.

(Later that night.)

Yuzu was currently taking a shower. The water was icy cold and she looked rather uncomfortable. Her eyes were clamped shut as the cold water cascaded down her currently pale skin. Finally she shut off the water and stepped out shivering.

"…Maybe now I can start to fix the wrongs I have committed."

"I'm sorry Zoey but you can't stay. It's hard enough as is but we can't keep you here also." Ho-oh said.

"Well this was just one bad day." She responded.

"Well you had your Pokemon out for a while and Digimon were around so your Pokemon will be slightly stronger now."

"I guess that's good."

(Tai's apartment.)

T.K. and Tai had just got done finalizing T.K. and Kari's new room. The two would be sleeping together with the baby now and they wanted it perfect for when she came home tomorrow.

"Well I guess our new life will start tomorrow." T.K. said.

"I hope everything works out for you two, I don't need to remind you about what would happen if you screw up."

"A fate worse than death itself?"

"You catch on fast."

PLEAS FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD READ THIS!

I need ideas for "Super moves". I need a grass and poison one so pleas if you have any ideas pleas include it in your review.

…That's it.


	33. Parenthood

Time for life with the baby! This is just a very short filler Ch. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon or Pokemon.

Parenthood

Haruka's cries were herd. T.K. slowly pushed himself off the bed and trudged his way over to her. He then picked her up and checked on her. After checking her he concluded she was hungry. He went to wake Kari.

"Kari, Haruka is hungry…" he mumbled.

She let out a moan and pulled herself up and took the baby. She walked out to the living room and unbuttoned her shirt. The baby started to breast feed as she gave everything she had just to keep her eyes open.

She watched as Phantom flouted around the room. After the last attack it was decided that Digimon and Pokemon should not be hidden any longer. Phantom was now always over keeping an eye on them at night, seeing that he did now require sleep. Sometimes Blackgatomon would be with him, to flirt with Patamon normally ending in fights with Gatomon.

Soon Haruka stopped and fell asleep.

"That should hold you for an hour..." she looked at Phantom. "Please don't harass the nabors tonight."

He shot her a "No promises" look.

The next morning…

Kari dragged herself out of bed. By some stroke of luck Haruka was still fast asleep. She looked at the clock to see it was eight. She creped to the living room.

Zane and Davis were over with Tai talking about strategies and such. Ash and Mimi were cooking, well Mimi was teaching. Gatomon and Blackgatomon were having a stair off while Patamon and Kari's dad watched nervously. Serenity was watching T.V. and Yuzu was reading a book while Tala watched her closely.

She plopped herself on a chair.

"Good morning sunshine! Oh Ash take out the buns, Ash decided he wanted to learn how to cook." She got close and whispered. "Good thing, he has a lot to learn."

"Haruka kept me and T.K. awake." She said.

"Well she is just a baby, they need a lot of care."

"I know and I love Haruka, I love her so much. But I'm losing sleep."

Gatomon and Blackgatomon were glaring at one another. They drank their milk, ate their toast, and wiped their mouths all without braking eye contact. Ever since the two met they were like that. Sometimes it broke into "Cat Fights" often ending with a pika shock. Pikachu was keeping an eye on them making sure nothing went wrong.

T.K. came out with a whimpering Haruka over his shoulder. "She's hungry again."

"Look away men who aren't too distracted by something."

Zane, Davis, and Tai didn't even hear her. After she finished feeding she set Haruka in her play pin. She started to play with the little child as T.K. tried to wake up. Soon the "Leaders" looked up. Zane spoke up.

"Yuzu, you said you do harm to the world in other ways?"

"Yes we did, but you pretty much dealt with almost all of them. All that's left is Ground, Psychic, Ice, and Light."

"Light? But that type is supposed to ether be extinct or of a different type now, like Espeon."

Kari shot them a look. "You have dark types but no light?"

"Light went crazy."

"What?"

Yuzu spoke up. "The light types strived to end all evil, however they went out of control and soon they were ether killed off by other Pokemon or humans, or they became a new type to control their needs. Dark types just never had a drive to be evil or anything like that. They normally just symbolize bad luck or disasters and even so that not correct."

"That's a bit weird."

"A different world from yours, besides Blackgatomon isn't evil." The two gato's were still having a stair down.

Later…

T.K. was staring at Haruka. He had to change her for the first time. Kari had been handling it for a while but now she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her unless it was to feed her. He took a deep breath and removed her diaper.

"Oh dear god…"

"So, Patamon, why don't you show me around?" Blackgato asked.

"Cuzz we have a date!" Gato responded.

"No you don't, and I need to be shown around by someone who knows the area well!"

"Well I want to start spending more time with my BOYFRIEND!"

"Who said you're a couple?"

"T.K., I need help!" Patamon said.

"Ya sure have fun Patamon." said a currently distracted T.K.

Both Gato's started a tug of war with him. This went on for about two minutes. Finally Pikachu gave them a well needed shock.

Later…

Serenity and Zane were currently watching a movie with Tai, Mimi, T.K., and Kari. Haruka had finally laid down for a nap so the couples decided to order a movie while the others went for training. At first they were just going to discuses more training strategy while Ash trained the other Digidestans, and Yuzu and Ho-oh went for her community service. However one thing lead to another, they made it a date. However that ended fast as Harukas cries came.

"Your tern." Said Kari. T.K. sighed and got up.

A little while later T.K. came in with a still crying Haruka. "She won't stop…"

Kari got up and went to help.

Later yet again…

Everyone went to their respective homes for now. They were all going to meet up at a restaurant welcome the other worlders. Kari's parents decided that considering all Ash, Ho-oh, and Zane did they could watch Haruka to let them thank the three. However until they left Haruka was still their responsibility, and she wasn't making things easy on them.

"Kari why won't she stop crying?" T.K. said while he tried unsuccessfully to calm his daughter.

"Does she need a change?"

"No."

"Is she hungry?"

"I don't think so."

"Does she have gas?"

"Huh?"

Kari walked over and took her. She put her over her shoulder and started patting her back. Soon a small burp escaped Haruka's mouth. She stopped crying at last.

"I knew having Haruka would be a lot of work but this is ridicules." T.K. said.

"Well we got ourselves into this, and we aren't backing out."

"I have no desire to."

The restaurant…

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Yuzu was able to give a small smile. The parents, who could come, were currently talking with Ho-oh. Although T.K. and Kari couldn't enjoy themselves.

"T.K., I can't stay comfortable. I almost expect to hear Harukas crying…"

"I know what you mean, just doesn't feel right."

Kari got up and walked outside. She picked up her cell phone and called the apartment. After talking with her mom for a while she walked back in. Even knowing Haruka was just fine she couldn't enjoy herself. It just didn't seem possible now. Finally they decided to leave early.

The apartment…

"We're home!" Kari said.

"Your early." said her mother.

"We couldn't take it." T.K. said as he took Haruka from her arms.

"Can't say I don't know the feeling."

"I just couldn't stop thinking about her." Said Kari.

"You're a parent now. It comes with becoming one. The worry never goes away."

T.K. was rocking her. "Well I'm still glad we have her."

"As am I."

That's it for now. Expect more come next CH.


	34. Ruby

Alright my fellow Pokemon/Digimon liking friends before we start…

READ THIS: Ruby belongs to Endless-Summer181 on deviant art and she gave me permission to use her.

Alright you all enjoy!

New term, Tamer: One who trains Pokemon and has a Digimon partner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon (Or Ruby).

Ruby

Angel's relief…

Siya was looking at the world. It seemed to be going well for a while. No more humans had been sent to the Digimon worlds and Yuzu had been proving herself a good friend. Zane and Ash were also doing well. Only problem was Digimon were getting into the Human world but that was no problem for them.

Just when she was about to go to "School" she saw a flash of light. She rushed to the viewer. A frown formed on her face.

"Not another one."

The park…

"Right in the middle of the park was a girl of ten years. The girl had blond hair tied into two balls with the rest at neck length hanging down. She had on a blue sleeveless shirt and a black mini skirt. She laid there for a while before pushing herself up.

"Uuuuuh, I'm sure someone once told me to never go near swirling portals." She looked around. "The heck am I?"

The place didn't seem remarkable. Tree's, grass, some weird flying type came down and ate something then flew off. She walked around a little and still, just a normal park. Really she expected to be in, she didn't know, the reverse world?

"Wow, my first weird portal and I get sent to some boring-"

"Girl! What you doing out here?"

She spun around to see a cop. "I'm not doing anything-," She looked at his name tag. "…Benny?"

"Girl what are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Walking away from you."

"You need to be in school!"

She stopped dead. "School? Oh no, I'm a trainer! I don't go to school."

"I don't care if you are the president's daughter. You are not skipping school. Not on my watch," he then grabbed the back of her shirt and started dragging her off. "Now let's go!"

"WHAT! But I'm not signed up for any schools here!"

"Then I guess we need to make a stop at the station."

"Oh no you don't! You won't make me go there!" she drew a Pokeball and sent out a Buizel. "WATER GUN!"

The weasel like Pokemon unleashed a jet of water. The attack knocked the cop into a nearby bush. Although he himself was fine he was a bit dazed by it. She took the opportunity to run.

After getting a good distance away…

"What is with this place? Don't they know trainers do school work on the road?" she peeked her head from behind a bush. "Hmm no sign of the crazy cop, but I should hang out here for a bit before I hit the city. Wonder where I am? Doesn't look familiar."

She suddenly saw two, what looked like Meowth's, appear. Oddly one was black. The two stood there just glaring hatefully at one another before the white one spoke up.

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

"What? Did it just talk?" she whispered to herself.

"I don't see your name on him."

"I'm sick of you flirting with him."

"I'm sick of you bugging me."

Ruby was a little confused by all this. Two Pokemon were arguing about a boy? It was like a really bad high school drama. All that was missing was the boy appearing.

"Oh no…" a weird, she wasn't sure what it was, appeared. "Don't tell me you're fighting again, and please tell me it's not over me again."

Was someone listening in on her thoughts? Was this just some game to mess with her? This was the last time she went into weird portals.

"Stay out of this Patamon, this is between me and her." The white one said.

However before the two could brawl a bolt of lightning came out and shocked them both. This was followed by a Pikachu jumping from a tree and landing near them. The heart shaped tail made it apparent it was a female. She couldn't understand her but she sounded like she was scolding them.

(You are lucky it was me and not Pikachu who spotted you two fighting. Why is it that you two have to get in fights? Why can't you just grow up?)

The monster "Patamon" spoke up. "You know that Buneary is flirting with Pikachu right?"

(WHAT? That little tramp!) With that it scampered off.

"What kind of weird twisted place have I been sent to, and did that mutant Spoink understand what that Pikachu said?" She stopped to think. "Well they are Pokemon, maybe they have trainers." She watched as they walked off. "I shell fallow those two."

After fallowing the two "Pokemon" they came to an apartment complex. It was luck that they decided to take the stairs. She continued to stalk them stopping only to duck down a floor when they looked back. Finally they came to a door. The winged one flew up and opened it. Both went in.

"How can it fly with wings like that?"

Inside…

Kari gave a glare at Gatomon.

"Patamon, please tell me she didn't."

(Oh, she so did.) Phantom came out of nowhere. She couldn't understand the Mismagius, but she knew he wouldn't come out unless he knew someone was in trouble or something would get someone in trouble.

"Gatomon, why do you do this? Patamon won't dump you for your opposite, and Zane has a short leash on her as is. I don't need you giving him a reason to make it shorter and her madder at you." There was a knock on the door. "We will talk about this later."

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a girl of around ten, maybe eleven.

"May I help you?"

"Ya, hi, were the two Pokemon that just came in here yours?"

"…"

"If so, how did you teach them to talk? That's kind of cool. Last Pokemon I saw talk was with a couple of losers called Team Rocket or something."

"…"

"So what's with the cops here? Don't they know we study on the road? Talk about annoying."

"…Did you happen to go into a portal or something to that nature today?"

"How did you know that?"

"Please come in."

One long explanation later…

Ruby's Raichu, Buizel, and Furret were out while Phantom was explaining what he could to them. They were the only ones small enough to be let out. Ruby was now shocked at what she was just told. She knew she got herself into something but this was crazy.

"So I am now in a world with a different kind of monster called Digimon?"

"Yup."

"And currently your apocalypse is drawing near?"

"That's the short version."

"And two other trainers-

"Three."

"Three, are here with Ho-oh?"

"That's about it, and you know what, make that four. Serenity counts I guess."

"…This is the weirdest day of my life."

"It gets weirder every day."

"So what should I do?"

"I guess the best thing would be to wait here for school to be let out. Should be soon."

"Ug, sounds boring."

"You could help me with the baby."

"Why are you taking care of it instead of its mother?"

"…I am its mother."

"…How old are you again?"

Later…

"So Zane how was Eclipse?" Davis asked.

"It was a chick flick, but Serenity liked it."

"I know isn't Jacob so-"

"Serenity, please don't go there. I'm asking you as your boyfriend, please just don't go there."

Serenity giggled. "So anyway, we have hand-to-hand training today right?"

Zane nodded. "Yes and the Pokemon will be teaching the Digimon more strategic manor."

"Is it necessary?" asked T.K.

"Pokemon don't have three or four moves that are a sure thing. Thanks to TM's, and them learning different moves and such they are unpredictable, also some moves can be used in combination. And a Pokemon's special ability can make things more complicated."

"Wow that sounds complicated…"

"Only to you Davis." Tai said as he met up with them.

"Tai? What about your job? Don't you work late today?" asked Zane.

"I quit, Mike was screwing me over. So I'm down to one job now."

Ash appeared with Zoe and Kelly. From the looks on their faces Ash had finished explaining everything to them. This news of other worlders and monsters was big even for anyone who knew about Digimon. Zoe already knew something was going on so it was less of a surprise to her.

"Well Zane," started Kelly. "that was one wild story. Can you really read minds? What am I thinking about?"

"You're thinking that Ash's Pikachu is cute and Ash has a cute butt."

Kelly looked away blushing. She didn't think that he really could. Davis was laughing at this. Zoe gave a "Please don't read my mind" look. Soon Zane got a look on his face.

"James you do remember the part where I said I could read minds right?"

"You shouldn't be invading others minds like that." James came out.

Davis stepped between the two. "Well the nice thing about his mind reading is now we have a legitimate reason to keep you away from Serenity. Now back off."

Before he could say another word two yellow blurs came out. Two Pikachu's appeared and barred his path. Their cheeks were letting out a good deal of sparks. He glared at the two mice then walked off.

"Is that?" started Zoe.

"You, that's our Pikachu's, please don't hug them yet."

After parting ways Tai and T.K. made it home.

"Kari I'm home!"

"About time someone ells got here." said an unknown girl. "I was getting bored."

"…Who are you?" Tai asked.

"Names Ruby."

"Ummm okay, now who are you?"

(You Digimon sound like you have some crazy enemies.)

They looked over to see a few Pokemon talking with the Digimon.

"Oh, I see now."

"I'll call Zane." said T.K.

Later…

T.K. went to answered a knock on the door. Zane, Yuzu, Ash, Serenity, and Ho-oh were at the door. T.K. let them in.

"Oh hey I know you! You're that guy who cleared up that problem I had with Officer Jenny!"

"Yes, I do hope you have been avoiding things that would otherwise anger the cops."

"Umm, I had Buizel Water Gun an officer."

"…I missed you Ruby."

"Hmmm yes I remember Ruby very well." Ho-oh said.

"…Are you a stalker?"

"I am Ho-oh."

"…"

"Really do you think one in my position would be without a human form?"

"Well we should send her back asap."

"Whatever gets me out of here. School means, Math, Science, and PE."

"You do understand that a Pokemon ranger has to be physically fit right?"

"Hey I don't slack off or anything!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes I get plenty. It's the work I don't enjoy."

"Now hold on," Ash started. "we have four trainers and a tamer here. This could be one of the few times we can hold a tag battle."

"I could use a tag battle." Zane said.

"Eh, why not? A little battle might be fun." said Ruby.

"I will be the referee." said Yuzu.

"I don't know what it is but it sounds like fun." said Serenity.

Park…

All the digidestined had gathered to watch the battle. They were rather eager to see how trainers fight. Zane decided to make today Blackgatomon's first fight (Sort of). Ash had Buneary out. Serenity decided to see what her little Zorua was made of. Finally Rube was going with her Raichu. The set up was Ash and Ruby agents Zane and Serenity. Yuzu walked up to the field.

"Alright, this is a simple battle. The trainers will each use one Pokemon, when both of one teams Pokemon are defeated then the battle is over. No time limits."

"Don't panic." Ruby said.

"Was going to say the same thing. " Serenity said.

With that the fight started.

Zane: "Blackgatomon!"

Serenity: "Tala!"

Both: "DARK CLAW COMBO!"

Tala fired off a Dark Pulse . Blackgato put her paw in the line of fire then gave a lightning fast swipe at it. The attack seemed to combine with her paw. She then rushed forward and delivered the attack on Raichu. This seemed to make quite an impact on the mouse Pokemon.

Serenity: "Shadow Ball on Buneary!"

Ash and Ruby were confused. Ash knew she was new with the Pokemon thing. But using a ghost move on a Normal type was a carless mistake. However as the orb flew at Buneary Blackgato swatted the orb at Raichu. Not excepting it, she was hit by the attack. A stunned Buneary was then hit by Blackgato multiple times.

Ash: "Buneary! Ice Beam!"

Ruby: "Raichu! Thunder!"

However before the attacks could be used Blackgato gave a look. She covered her eyes then removed her paws. Her eyes were glowing red now. Buneary fell right asleep but Raichu was able to let off the attack. Tala was hit hard by it and paralyzed.

Hoping to turn the fight around Ruby had Raichu run forward. She then used Iron Tail to trip Tala and delivered multiple tail attacks. Blackgato went to attack but Raichu used Strength to toss her aside. Now awake Buneary went to attack.

Ash: "Ice Beam Slide!"

Buneary then created multiple slopes of Ice. She started to use them to pick up speed. Soon she was skating circles around them. Soon the two were confused. Raichu decided now was the best time to strike. She unleashed another Thunder attack. Tala jumped between the attack and Blackgato. With this Tala fell.

"Okay, now you pay." Blackgato said. She used the ice to propel herself to Raichu. "If I recall, you have taken the bulk of the attacks. So you're ready to fall."

As she predicted after a flurry of Lightning Paws Raichu was knocked out. Ruby ran on to the field and retrieved her. After Raichu was off the field it was just Blackgato and Buneary. Buneary was the under dog- err bunny.

Blackgato started to use the ice slides to her favor. Buneary tried to keep up but with her claws Blackgato had better control on the ice. Soon Blackgato was pulling off perfect hit and runs. It didn't take long till Buneary looked weak.

"Ug, what to do? Think Ash…" Ash stopped to think. "Looks like I have to give it an all or nothing. Buneary, Giga Burst! Err but pleas hold back, this isn't an evil Digimon."

With that she created the white ball of energy. She then flung it at Blackgato. Unable to evade the attack at the time she was hit. After the resulting explosion everyone held their breath as the dust settled. Soon it settled to reveal a tired and weak Blackgato.

"Okay Blackgatomon, I think its plan to see who won." said Zane.

Yuzu nodded. "The winners are Ash and Ruby."

The digidestined were stunned. The way they battled was very different. Strategy, improvising, combining, it was different from what they did. Pokemon lacked the raw power of the Digimon (Even with the boost in power non-super moves couldn't out do a mega.). However Pokemon moves were more strategically friendly.

Yolei: "T-that was amazing, I never thought of fighting like that before…"

Ken: "Amazing, I wonder how many calculations they are making in their minds during one battle?"

Matt: "If we can learn to work with the Pokemon like that, we will be unbeatable."

Cody just glared. Despite what he just saw he still wasn't convinced that they didn't enslave Pokemon. Even with Blackgatomon out Zane was giving orders. Digimon didn't need to be told what to do. They were horrible.

"Well that was fun." said Ruby. "Can I go home now?"

Ho-oh smiled. "I'll get the orb ready."

"Well Ash's that was pretty impressive. I've never seen a Buneary take out a Blackgatomon… Corse, never seen a Blackgatomon before today so…"

"Took us some time to get to this level. Buneary is Dawn's so when I got ownership of her we needed work."

Zane walked up to Serenity. "Seems we need a little more work. Still, nice strong start. Almost had them beat also."

"Maybe next time."

Neil looked down from the tree he was in. (Hmmm I guess that training has really paid off…)

Zane's apartment…

Ho-oh had the orb out. Ruby really wanted to get home. Between hearing about school and the fact that the police were probably looking for her this world was too much. Currently she was waiting for the orb to be ready.

"So what's going to happen? I really hope it isn't too complicated."

"You will simply wake up the next morning in whatever your "Home" is." said Ho-oh.

"Errr Home?"

"In your case, were you lived before you went on your journey."

"ERK! Please send me some place ells!"

"Doesn't work that way."

"Note to self, bolt as soon as I get there."

Soon the orb was ready. She stepped up and her body started to glow. Soon she was in the process of being sent home. However just when she was about to be sent a glowing egg appeared and landed in her hands. A Digivice hooked itself to her bag.

"What is-" She was sent home before she could finish.

Angel's Relief…

Siya was now worried. Someone in heaven just gave a Pokemon worlder a Digimon. Zane willingly became a Tamer. But just giving someone those stats was considered encroaching on Pokemon territory. It was a relief when they decided to wave off Serenity unknowingly becoming a trainer, but there was no telling how Arceus was going to react.

Zane and Ho-oh appeared. Zane spoke as he entered. "We think we know why she was given that egg."

"Please do tell."

Ho-oh was the one to explain. _'Simple really. We all know that the plan is to find our child of light. After that, use the Digimon to amplify her powers. Then destroy both worlds and recreate the worlds to their favor. At first they were, and more than likely still are, weakening the barrier between out worlds.'_

"Yes I remember that."

'_Well after Zane became a tamer, a rather bold move I might add.'_

"Ho-oh, I am so sorry I fallowed my instincts and they turned out to be right."

'_That meant that they could grant such stats to a Pokemon worlder. No need for dark powers.'_

"So they grant stats to the trainers just before returning, of cores. We do have a traitor. War wasn't lying." Siya sighed. "I guess Arceus will want the Digimon returned.

'_Wrong!'_

They looked to see the almighty Pokemon appear.

'_I am well aware that this could be a problem. However this could benefit both of our worlds. Having tamers mean that you have a link to ours. I found that the Pokemon were made so they could survive the Pokemon world and have no need to go to the Digital one. We can have Digimon aiding in keeping out world safe.'_

'_But lord Arceus, what if the Childs powers are awakened?'_

'_I will handle it. Do not pretend I can't do that.' _With that he left.

Two weeks later in the Pokemon world…

"Hmm, well we go this way, we hit a new town. Or, that way we can see how my brother is doing." Ruby said.

A yellow worm like monster was on her shoulder. His entire body had a black and yellow lightning pattern on it. Two lightning bolt patterns covered its eyes. Its feet looked like small claws, and two yellow antennas came out of its head. A stinger came out of its tail.

"Well seeing as you're the expert on this world I'll leave it up to you. So long as it isn't to get me involved in your "evil Schemes"."

"My brother still hasn't met you." She said with an evil grin. Kunemon will definitely scare him.

"Why do I even try?"

"Mind becoming Kuwagamon? Would make the trip faster and easier."

"No, absolutely not."

"Ug…"

R&R


	35. David

Yet another one with someone's OC in it.

David belongs to midniteryder.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, no Digimon bla bla, no Pokemon.

David

"Hell…" David muttered as he pushed himself of the ground. "What in the hell was I thinking? I should stay fare away from menacing portals. Now where are my-"

*Crack*

He looked down to see he stepped on his shades. "Well that's six hundred Poke yen I'll never get back."

"Well, well, well. Looks like the new school slut and her brat are out."

David heard someone say that. He knew how it all worked when someone starts with a line like that. He ran to the source of the sound. He saw three boys ganging up on one girl and what looked like her baby. He noticed that one had grabbed her while she was carrying the baby. Feeling his anger rise he ran forward, broke his grasp, and delivered a powerful punch.

Elsewhere…

"How did I get myself into this?" a certain Meowth we all know and love asked itself. "One second we are lost at sea. The next I get sucked into some sort of portal thingy and now here I am."

He looked around. Nothing looked familiar here. Something seems off about this place. It felt like he was out of his element here. He kept walking for a while till he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a girl with red hair.

"Hmm? Why hello there!" Meowth decided to keep his mouth shut. "Yes I heard about you, you're a Meowth. Are you lost little guy? Do you have an owner?"

Meowth still stayed silenced. Sadly Meowth hung out with Jessie and James but he himself was never caught. So he was still a considered a stray Pokemon. His hesitance's to announce he was traveling with friends came back to bite him.

"I guess you don't… Oh well, I best catch you then." She said as she let Tala out.

(Sorry about this. I'll make it quick.)

"MEEP!"

Back at the park…

"Okay now, do you three understand how lucky you are I'm letting you go? Do you understand that you should be grateful that this young lady talked me into letting you go? Do you understand that you should be thanking her for only having busses, cuts, and, a concussion was it?" The guy nodded. "Ya keep him awake for a while. You know how lucky you guys are?"

"Yes sir! Thank you both for not injuring us any further!"

"Run. Like. HELL!" They did just that. "Ug, For the love of Arceus, why are people such f(car horn)en idiots."

"Arceus? Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Umm errr, Well…" She walked over and placed the baby in a carriage. "Come with me, I'll explain everything on the way home."

One long and complicated explanation later…

"So I'm sure you have a lot to ask me now."

"Nope, I get it Kari. You worlds judgment day is coming, Ho-oh agreed to help and picked Zane and Ash, and some evil trainers want you dead. Not that complicated. I read about your world."

"Wait what?"

"I'm ranked second in the World. I get access to research and tombs otherwise other trainers aren't even aloud to know about."

"Ya I have always wondered why Zane seems to know so much about Digimon…"

"Well you think they would have left Ho-oh's chosen blind? Lots of tombs and such were left. About the only thing still kept secret."

"I didn't know that."

"KARI!" They looked over to see Serenity. "KARI I just- hmmm?" She got close to David. "Who are you?"

Later…

"So you know Zane?" asked Serenity.

"Yes we had a battle. I won but Arceus he was tough. That Lucario was crazy strong. I'm not looking forward to facing that guy again."

"Good, it's remarkably stronger now."

"Say what?"

Meowth was looking around nervously. It can't believe what just happened. First he was lost at sea. After that he gets warped to who knows where. Then he gets caught, after putting up no fight. Now he's in some stranger's house. To say he was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

"Are you okay there?" Serenity asked as she went to pet him.

Meowth panicked and scratched her. He looked up to see blood dripping from her hand. This frightened him. He didn't understand why she was bleeding like that. He scratched a lot of humans yet none bled like that. He got ready for a beating.

"SERENITY! Are you okay?" asked Kari.

"I'm fine Kari, I think he's just a little scared. No need to fear me little guy."

"I forgot humans here aren't as tough as the ones at home." said David.

Meowth was confused. Whenever he scratched Jessie he was wacked upside the head. Yet here he drew blood and she was forgiving him. This was most odd. Why was she being so nice to him?

"I bet he's hungry." She pulled some Poffin's Tyen sent as a treat for the Pokemon and offered them to him. "Here you go!"

This confused Meowth also. He took the poffin and sniffed at it a little. He then ate the Poffin. It tasted good. Why was this girl so nice to him?

She started to scratch behind his ear. "Feeling better now?"

"_This feels so good I can definitely get used to this…"_

"You know, for someone not born in our world, you have some real talent with Pokemon." David said.

"I have been told the same thing By Zane and Ash. I bet they were really talented also."

"To be honest with you Ash had absolutely no talent. He was rash, stubborn, and wasn't willing to admit he was wrong."

"Really?" asked Kari.

"Yes, out of his first six only two were really caught, and his first five badges were given out of gratitude, with the exception of the thunder badge."

"…Wow." Kari muttered.

"Don't worry about it now. Ash learned and now he is definitely one of the best trainers I've ever seen. It just took some time but when he tapped into that potential he had it really paid off."

Meowth was back to being nervous. Ash was here and so was Zane. They were going to expose him and that would probably lead to trouble. Figures he would get exposed and she would stop treating him so nicely.

"Oh how could I forget." said Kari. "In all the excitement I forgot I needed to get diapers."

"I'll come with you." David said.

"Thanks I could use the help."

"And we shell go train. Let's go!" she said as she and Meowth left.

At the store…

"So you're ranked second?"

"Almost made first but Wes took me down."

"You must have some strong Pokemon."

"They have been with me for a long time."

"So do you know Ash?"

Flashback, Celadon City…

"What do you mean I can't go in?" said an irritated Ash.

"You herd us, you can't come in! No battle for you."

"And why is that?"

"Cuzz we manufacture that stinky stuff here."

"What's that have to do with anything?" David said.

"He insulted our perfume."

"Your point is?"

"We won't let him fight out leader."

"Look up rule six."

The girl gave him a weird look. She ran over and grabbed the rule pamphlet. She gave it a look over. A look of rage covered her face.

"All challenges must be excepted unless the leaders Pokemon are unable to fight. Unless they are sick I suggest letting him have his battle. If not, I have Lance on speed dial."

She gave him a hate look before turning to Ash. "Right this way."

Present…

"Apparently the fight was ended when Team Rocket started a fire."

"So he didn't really win?"

"Ash has come a long way from then. But back then Ash's skill was well, I won't lie he was mediocre. Me and Zane were interested in him and kept tabs on him. Wasn't until after he took out Koga he started to show what he could really do."

"I see…"

Park…

"Okay there, hmm you know I haven't given you a nickname yet." Serenity said to Meowth. "I'll give you one later. Anyway let's see your Pay Day move. Zane told me it's a Meowth's most important move."

Meowth froze. The one move he never even put an effort into learning. Oh she was just going to find him useless now. Just when he was growing fond of her also.

"What's wrong?"

He stood there doing nothing.

"You don't know Pay Day?" Here it comes. "Well I guess we better learn it." You shell now do battle with my Pokemon till you learn it. "I bet that charm on your head has to do with the attack. So let's see if we can't get any results."

Now he was really confused. Why was she being so nice to him? He was such a useless Meowth, yet she was so nice. Plus what she said was so logical. She didn't toss him into a pointless fight like before.

"Okay now let's get started."

Elsewhere.

….A calendar three months ahead….

….A fight between Digimon….

….Gatomon standing on her last life….

….A sword piercing right through her….

….Her Digi egg shattered on the ground….

….A memorial to Gatomon with a mourning Patamon….

Real Life…

"Hey you okay Zane?" asked Tai.

Zane looked around. He knew what he saw was a vision. His telepathy was starting to get troublesome. But this vision he saw was something different.

….A calendar three months ahead….

"To tell you the truth."

….A fight between Digimon….

"I'm not feeling all that well now."

….Gatomon standing on her last life….

"I just saw something."

….A sword piercing right through her….

"This Vision wasn't good."

….Her Digi egg shattered on the ground….

"In fact I feel…"

….A memorial to Gatomon with a mourning Patamon….

"That something bad is going to happen."

….A memorial to Gatomon with a mourning Patamon….

Ho-oh walked in. "What do you purpose?"

"…I need to take Mimi and Tai to our world for training Ho-oh."

"Are you sure?"

….A memorial to Gatomon with a mourning Patamon….

"We risk losing not only something to help defend the world but a valued friend-"

….With a mourning Patamon….

"And someone's happiness. No we can't risk it. I know its rash but it needs to be done."

"Wow, time out! You're taking us to your world? Zane we can't just up and leave right away. "

"It's up to you."

"I don't know," Mimi started. "what about our world?"

"That's what Ash and Yuzu are here for. I feel Yuzu has earned our trust. I will leave all but Neil here also."

"I will stay as well." said Ho-oh.

"Well I feel a little better but Zane this is very rash."

"Sorry, Future sight can't be called on a whim."

Tai spoke up. "Alright then, Mimi, we are going to the Pokemon world."

"Tai?"

"Mimi he is our leader. I made him the leader because he knows better than we do about all this. Rash or not, if he is saying we must go then we must."

"…Are you sure about this Tai?"

"I am."

"Then I'm with you."

"I'm sorry about this. Only Pokemon can control it perfectly. Humans with telepathy just get it when the mind decides it."

"Are you sure what you saw will happen?" Tai asked.

"The "what" can be changed. Lucky for us the "When" never does."

"So how long do we have?"

"Three months. That means we leave right away. After the needed goodbyes and such."

"I'm still not sure we should leave…"

"Have some faith in Ash, and Serenity has come a long way."

The park…

"Well that took longer than I thought it would…" Serenity said as she picked up a coin. "But I'm pretty sure this is what Pay Day is supposed to be."

Meowth looked at the scattered coins. It was having a hard time processing this. Others had tried to teach him Pay Day and failed miserably. Yet a girl who seemed to have no clue how the attack worked was able to teach it to him. The scattered coins were proof enough.

"Hey Serenity!" Meowth looked up to see Ash running to then. He quickly shut his mouth. "Serenity, Zane said- Hmmm? Another new Pokemon?"

"Yup, it's called a Meowth if I recall."

"Hmmm something is familiar… Did this one ever talk?"

"Nope, haven't even herd it say his name."

"Hmm, well Zane said he wants to see everyone."

A glow was seen in the distance.

"Huh? Ash I say we check that out first."

At the sight…

David and Kari were staring at a Darktyrannomon. She feared this would happen sooner or later. Digimon were entering the world now. Things were going to get a lot less quiet.

"You and the baby get out of here." David said as the Dinosaur roared. "Let's go, Milotic!"

The rather stunning Siren like Pokemon can out of her Pokeball. She looked up at the large foe she would have to face. She had no fear but this was clearly several cuts above what she was used to. Suddenly without warning it let loose a blast of fire. A well timed Aqua Ring stopped that.

"Hydro Pump!"

She unleashed a powerful blast of water. The attack pushed it back and it landed on it back.

"Now Twister!"

Her fan like tail became what looked like a propeller. It started to twist at high speeds until a visible whirlwind was made. Right when it was about to stand, the attack knocked it down. She took this time to kick him while he was down.

(For a big black Dino, you sure can't stand very well.)

"Okay Milotic, lets finish this."

However before this could be done, it started to glow. When the glowing stopped it had changed. It was now covered in armor and looked to be robotic. It then got up. Milotic was about to attack however before she could do a thing it swatted her agents a building. Milotic was strong, however an attack from a powerful ultimate was another story. She tried to unleash another Hydro Pump. Although the attack landed it did remarkably less to it. It swatted her again knocking her out.

He grabbed two other Pokeballs. But right when he had them out a giant metal claw was sailing to him. Right when it was about to hit, several coins hit its face. It turned to Serenity and Meowth. Right when it was about to attack Neil came out and delivered a powerful punch.

"David, good to see you again." Zane said as he walked next to him. "I sorry you had this guy to welcome you, he has anger issues you see."

"So I gathered. This guy really needs a timeout." He said as he let out Electivire and Magmortar. "So what's the plan?"

"No plan needed. Simply unleash your strongest attacks."

"Sounds good to me."

The Robotic dino stood up and let out a roar. The three trainers gave out there commands. Serenity's Meowth used Pay Day. David's combined Fire Blast and Thunder. Finally Neil used Aura Sphere. All four attacks clashed on the giant. Neil took the time to use a more held back Aura Hammer on him. The attack knocked it back and he finished the fight by stomping on its chest. They had successfully knocked the thing out.

"Glad that's over with." David said as he went to check up on Milotic.

"You doing alright Kari?" asked Zane.

"Yes, me and the baby are fine. We should get this poor thing back to its world." She said.

"We'll leave that to use." They looked to see Ash and Tai walking up. Tai was talking. "We need to all meet up at our place Kari."

"David, how are you doing?" Zane asked as the two walked off.

"I'm well man. I have to say things have been less irritating."

"Drowning yourself in the ruins you get access to?"

"I took one step "ONE!" into Petalburg City and every trainer comes to "restore Normans honor". I will stay to ruins where I do not have to deal with crazed fans or trainers after my rank."

"Aren't you required one battle with a challenger once a week?"

"I GET IT IN!"

"Anyway man, we should have you home in no time."

"Errr, can it wait?"

"Things are confusing enough as is." They looked up to see Yuzu.

"You just pick when you want to appear don't you? Anyway she is right, I'm afraid we can't burden this world any further."

"It's just Kari, I can't explain it but I have this overwhelming desire to protect her…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I think of her like a family member. Though I never met her before."

"Interesting, Might be Spirit Link." said Yuzu.

"I didn't think anyone had that anymore." Zane said.

"Ya and I thought it was only between Humans of our world." David added.

"Zane you are returning to our world no? This like might work to our advantage."

"Hmmm yes David if you have the link you can now feel Kari's emotions. If anything bad happens you will know."

"I know what's going on, I guess that's protecting her."

Just when they were about to leave a digivice appeared in David's hands.

"What tha?"

"I should have known," started Yuzu. "Arceus letting Tamers into your world was one thing, then finding out Trainers staying here was a bad idea was the next. Now…"

"Having David with use working out to our advantage was like giving an okay to our double agent."

"Kari said that you gave those with Digimon and Pokemon the title "Tamer". So I'm one?"

"I would say yes."

They all turned to see a humanoid Lion. Zane knew this one well.

"Leomon, I can't help but to find this fitting for you David."

"I have heard a little of this one…"

"A noble, fierce, and powerful fighter. He was made for you."

"Leomon, I hope we can work well together."

"As do I."

Back at the apartment…

Everyone was dead quiet. The Digimon were barred from the meeting (save Blackgato, Agumon and Palmon and Leomon couldn't fit inside the building). They knew Zane's telepathy was amazing but Future sight? Not only that, but this was pretty big.

"Yuzu, tell them."

She nodded. "As you all know we got back Haruka but just by taking her from Kari the barrier was badly damaged. Now imagine what would happen should Gatomon be eliminated."

Davis seemed to catch on surprisingly (No really surprisingly) fast. "That would collapse it."

"Correct."

"That's why I am taking Tai and Mimi-"

"And me." Serenity said. "Don't bother trying to talk me out of it Zane."

"I read your mind when you said that. Nothing I say will change your mind, besides you might be living there when this is all done. Might as well see it."

She got a look of pure joy on her face.

"Hold up, what if they come sooner than you expected?" Matt asked.

"It won't. The what might be altered but the when never is. It will happen three months from now. There is no altering that."

Yuzu walked up. "You have an angel of destiny named Winter. Seeing events yet to happen in this particular world is more or less getting a look at her book. The what can changed but the When wont."

"So when you going?" Ash asked.

"We will be leaving shortly."

"Oh good, maybe I can find Jessie and James." Meowth Blurted. Everyone stared at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

Ash glared at him. "Pikachu, GET HIM!"

Pikachu started to spark up. Meowth shut his eyes and got ready for the worst. A moment went by and nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Serenity shielding him.

"Ash don't you dare touch my Pokemon!"

"Serenity you don't get it! I know that Meowth! He has been hounding me and Pikachu from day one!"

"I still don't care! He is mine and I won't let you harm him!"

Zane sighed. "I know this Meowth too, but when Serenity Caught him he became hers Ash."

Ash glared at Meowth. "Do anything dumb and you will pay!" He stomped off.

Serenity looked at him. "So you have trainers?"

"Not really, I just stuck around with them."

"We will find them." She said with a smile.

Meowth found as she walked off. "I don't know if I want to be found…"

Later…

"Well Kari, T.K., and Ash we have to get going." Zane said. "You're second in command Ash."

"Second?" he pointed at Ho-oh. "Pont taken."

"But honestly Ash I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, you can count on me."

"Zane, we should go…" David said.

Zane nodded and took Serenity's hand. He was going home. However it felt odd. Despite him going to his real home, he felt like he was leaving another one. He took another looked before giving Ho-oh the Okay.

So ya Zane go's home. He will get his own separate story while Ash takes up the "Star" thing. Pleas R&R.


	36. We Will Meet Again

This is the last CH of "A New Light" but not of the story. It will continue on another one. Anyway here is the last CH of the first Fic I ever did. This will be a very short CH, don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: No Pokemon or Digimon owning.

We Will Meet Again

Kari woke up to the sound of Haruka crying. At first she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. After making sure she was well awake she picked up the baby and walked out. She looked to see Gatomon and Patamon fast asleep on each other. Gatomon was glad Blackgato was out of her fur. Phantom was looking out the window.

"That's right, Zane left you, Shelly, and Maple here…"

Zane had left them for just in case. They didn't mind according to the Digimon. However they were still a little down that he was gone. Yesterday seemed so odd with all of them leaving.

She went to Tai and Mimi's room. It was empty of ether of them. She went over to their bed. Almost like she knew what was going on Haruka stopped crying. T.K. walked in and sat next to her. The two sat there just thinking.

Later…

T.K. and Kari entered Ash's apartment. They were greeted with the sight of Yuzu grooming Maple. Ash was listening to unfamiliar music, they guessed it was from the Pokemon world. Ho-oh was cooking something. Finally they saw an unfamiliar girl. She had a darker skin tone than the others, she wore yellow and she had a gigantic hair style. In fact they saw an unknown Pokemon and a Koromon poke their heads, in Koromon's case body, out from it.

"Ummm…." Kari started.

"Oh hello," Ho-oh said. "This is Iris, she's from our world. Iris this is T.K. and Kari. They are from here."

"HELLO! I must say your world is something ells. Although I'm glad I came. I get to be a tamer just like that Ruby girl. She wiped the floor with me."

"Umm nice to meet you." She said. "Do you mind if we..?"

"Oh no go ahead."

With that they walked into Zane's room. They were amazed to see his Pokemon masters outfit hung on the door knob of his closet. He must have had it ready to grab.

As they sat down the memories started to poor in.

…Well I'm Zane. But I'm sure you already knew that...

...I took care of your girl...

…Hey T.K., take it easy…

…I have something I need…

…Okay guys I have something to tell you. But first please call out your Digimon. They need to know too…

…I am what called a Pokemon trainer. I came here to help protect you…

…I had a choice and the choice was mine, I have no regrets coming here…

…I'm glad I met you…

…But honestly Ash I'm counting on you…

…Good bye my friends…

…Good bye my friends…

…Good bye…

They looked up. Zane was doing something important. They smiled at one another. He would be coming back one day. Till then they will keep working. They then walked out.

"So, how does it feel?" asked Yuzu.

"It feels odd. But we know he will come back. Zane did so much for us. I only hope we can return the favor when he comes back. So I and T.K. much train. That way, he won't have to worry.

Everyone smiled on that note.

So ends my first Fic. Stay tuned for the next one wich will continue in the Pokemon world.


End file.
